


Blood On My Name

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Horror, M/M, Past Abuse, Underage Sex, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a lonely hitchhiker, walking along the Arizona desert, he can't catch a bite.  But along comes a lonely man with a mission, cutting him some slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a warning, as always: I have no beta. I try to catch mistakes but sadly I fix and fix and fix, and end up seeing more errors and get frustrated. lol Forgive me? Anyway, this should be done in a couple weeks. The outline for chapters is already written out.

It's blistering hot, feels like a thousand suns are beating down on his clothed back, but he has to wear his hoodie to keep from getting sunburnt. The desert goes on for miles as he hitchhikes along the road, he's been at this for hours as sparse cars come and go, some slowing down but going past when they get a good look at him. Figures, if he had a skirt, maybe they'd give him a chance and take him to the nearest town at least. So, he could solicit ate for a little money and get something to eat. It's not something he's proud to do, but it's how he manages to get by especially in the last couple months. 

In Oklahoma he was waiting tables for money, never a check, just cash in hand but he had a couple bad days of hardly getting any sleep and there were many mishaps which lead to him getting fired. He tried to find work after that, keeping his money locked up safe in his duffel bag unless he needed to eat or drink. No expensive coffee, or food items like he had been doing since he had been doing so well. Once he realized he wasn't going to find work anytime soon, he started heading east but ran into a man with a a top hat and a charming smile, who presented him with a card for Ludwig Acting Agency. He told Jensen, he had a pretty face and he'd make it big. Told him if he finds himself out west, go to the address and he's sure they'd accommodate him. Of course, afterward, the guy had tried to get in his pants but he was a gentleman after the brush off and made Jensen promise he'd do it. So Jensen started heading west and has been on his way to California since.

He had a little over eight hundred dollars to his name, it ran out by the time he reached New Mexico and then he went back to sitting on street corners with his travel mug and asking for money. Some people saw how young he was and sympathized, only to hand over twenties. If he was lucky, sometimes they were fifties. He slept on benches, close to bushes at parks, in subway stations, anywhere he could lay his head. Sometimes, if he made enough, he'd get a motel room for the night. He had managed so far to hitchhike his way to Arizona, people stopped more often in a more populated highway, which is why his luck was running the hell out because he was on a desert highway and people just weren't biting.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, over his nose and dropped down his lips. He licked the salty water off his mouth and thought about the water in his hand, he had two bottles left. He was trying to conserve but at this way, the way he was parched, he needed to drink a whole bottle to get his body back up on reserves. He turned his olive green eyes toward the sound of a car in the distance, red, kinda flashy, he struck out his thumb and stopped, hoping with everything in him, that this person, stopped. Sadly, they didn't, just drove on past with a yell of _'Sorry, dude!'_ Jensen scowled. 

His legs were exhausted, they were just barely carrying him and he would probably end up sleeping on the ground at some point once he was too tired to push himself anymore. Another car passed, white, a minivan it slowed down but once they saw he was a boy and a possible danger, they left him behind. He kept walking slowly, he felt a leg cramp coming on and yet another car passed. It had to be twenty minutes before he saw another car, this one in the distance, it looked black but once it got closer, it was more green. Jensen paid it no heed, it wouldn't stop either. 

He kept moving and almost didn't notice that the car was stopping. He kept walking as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, and when he realized they must be serious. He had the sudden thought that it could be a serial killer or just someone out to hurt people. Jensen turns to inspect the car, it looks like a classic. It's a deep green, with two white stripes down the hood and there's only two doors instead of four, definitely something from a different decade. 

The figure inside moves forward, he can't really see but they're rolling down the passenger window. On instinct, Jensen stoops low and peers inside. He's met with a handsome face, semi long hair around his neck, and dark eyes. Probably in his late twenties. Instantly, Jensen's most charming smile splits upon his face and he speaks softly, pretending he is unafraid. “Can I have a ride?” 

The man inside, raises his eyebrow. “This is why I stopped.” Jensen goes to open the door but the man speaks again. “Do you have any weapons?” 

Jensen blinks, pursing his lips. He reaches into the back of his jeans, and holds up his silver switchblade. “Well, I have this... but I ain't going to use it on you, sir.” 

The man gives him an assessing look. “Give it to me until we get wherever you're going.” 

Jensen sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth. “How do I know you're not some serial killer out to knife me to death?” 

The man raises his right brow. “How do I know you're not?” 

Jensen thinks on it a moment, he has a point. “Touche.” 

The man looks away for a moment, looking down at his meters and then looks back, face serious. “Give it to me if you want a ride.” 

Jensen feels uncomfortable doing so, but he hands over the knife. Their hands briefly brushing and he feels a momentary tingle. The man takes it and slides it in his jacket pocket. Jensen can't help thinking he must be sweating like a pig in the leather jacket he's wearing. It's bad enough with his own black hoodie. Jensen opens the door and hops in, sliding right in beside the man and shuts it with a bang. He places his duffel bag over his knees as the man pulls off and back onto the road. 

The man doesn't say anything as he drives. Just keeps his eyes on the road. Jensen glances at him every few seconds, wondering why he's so stony. Jensen may be used to quiet because it's a lot of all that he's had in the past couple years sometimes, but he likes to talk, it makes him feel a little less lonely. “What kinda car is this?” 

“1972 Chevrolet Chevelle,” The man replies promptly, hands gliding over the wheel, fingers stretching out and Jensen gets the feeling that he's proud of the make and model. 

“Really nice car, knew it was a classic,” Jensen says, slouching in his seat as he tries to get comfortable. It's not the comfiest car he's ever been in but he's glad to stop walking, his feet throb in his shoes and he wishes he could take them off for a little bit. 

“She keeps me safe. Don't have to worry about getting in a car accident and possibly dying, she might save my life someday,” The man says, his voice strong and sure.

Jensen smiles. “You put that much faith in your car?”  
“You put that much faith in strangers?,” The man shoots back. 

Jensen laughs, feeling a little nervous. Like he might be about to get his throat slashed. “No, but when I need a ride...” 

The man goes silent and Jensen can feel the quiet like a mire of dirt along his skin. Just the sound of the car, and their breathing. So he needs to fill up the silence with words for as long as he can. “ My Uncle used to build cars from the ground up and sell them for twenty thousand a pop. Usually cost him around five thousand or so to fix em.” 

“I know how to fix her when she runs out of steam but I don't know much about classic cars outside of her,” Jared tells him, still not looking at him. 

“You call it, her, a lot,” Jensen says observantly. “You must be pretty attached.” 

A smile tugs at the corner of the man's lips. So, he's not entirely stoic. Awesome. “When you've had something long enough, it gains a personality and naturalness in your life.” 

Jensen nods. “Yeah, used to feel that way about my first bike until it got stolen.” 

The man hums but doesn't respond. 

Jensen feels mildly stupid, comparing a bike to a car. It's almost not the same thing but they both get you from point A to point Z and he kinda wants to say that but he doesn't want to piss off the guy. Instead he says “My names Jensen, by the way.” 

“Jared,” The man supplies. “How old are you?”

Jensen glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “Nineteen.” It's the lie he always tells, some people believe it, others don't. 

Jared finally turns to look at him, Jensen feels like he's staring a hole into his soul the way he's got his eyes on his face. Jared smirks. “Awfully young looking to be nineteen.”

Jensen swallows a little. “Always been told I've got a baby face.” 

Jared returns his eyes to the road. “Yeah? I wouldn't question the verity of it.” He leans forward, turns on the radio and _'God said in the end, people would be this way. Self-serving, greedy, self-absorbed, what was bad would be considered good and what was good would be considered bad'_ but Jared flips the station, and, _'place I know where the dirt road runs out, and we can try out the four-whe-_

Jensen recognizes the singer, Brad Paisley, he likes this song. “Can you keep it there?,” he dares to ask. 

Jared pays him no mind, he flips it again and _'From Soho down to Brighton. I must have played them all, but I ain't seen nothing like him, in any amusement hall...'_ Jared stops there and Jensen is a little disappointed but he doesn't mind so much. The Who is pretty good, classic rock is okay. He likes some bands, besides who is he to complain? It's not his car.

Jared pulls back from the dials. Both hands on the steering wheel. “Where you headed?”

“California. There's something there for me,” Jensen says. 

Jared huffs a breath. “There's always something there for someone in California. You're not looking to become an actor or get your rocks off being a pop star, are you?” 

Jensen feels a little embarrassed, he knows it's cliched. If you're young and pretty, you think you might make it big on that alone and well, that's sorta his goal. His plan. “Something like that. Someone gave me a card and an address to visit. Said I had an IT face and could get me started in the acting business.” 

“Might lead you to trouble. If you can sing, I'd try that,” Jared admonishes.

“I can sing but I'm not trained. If I was trained, I could probably be a rockstar,” Jensen tells him, smiling a little. 

“Be loved by all and die of a drug overdose by the time you're thirty?,” Jared says rhetorically. 

Jensen notices a brief flinch towards the end of Jared's sentence but doesn't comment on it. “River Phoenix died from drugs when he was young and he was a movie star. So did Marilyn Monroe. It's the person who can go bad, not the career.” 

Jared looks at him briefly. “Smart thinking, kid.” 

“So, can you take me to California? I mean, I don't mind if you drop me off wherever you're headed. I can get there myself eventually,” Jensen rambles a little, trying not to seem like he's attempting to milk Jared for all he's worth on gas. 

“Yeah, I can take you to Cali. Should swing by there anyway, but I've got some stuff to do along the way. Important things,” Jared answers, and Jensen can't help thinking he's the answer to all his prayers at the moment. 

“What kinda important things?,” Jensen asks, honestly curious. 

“Things you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about,” Jared responds.

Jensen feels a slight twinge of anger at the words, he was just asking a question. “Just wondering, sorry...” He mumbles. It's silent for a second then he adds. “To L.A then?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Jared says, as they drive toward his destination. 

\--------------------

The rest of the drive is hushed, the sun sets over the horizon and it gets chillier instead of so hot that it nearly burns out your entire body from sweating so much. Soon, they're out of the desert and pull into a city. It's full of bright multicolored lights, it's loud with the windows down and Jensen sorta wants to roll up his window to block it out, he's become tired and he can barely keep his eyes open. Jensen keeps his head tilted toward the window, watching blurs of people go by in his vision, and Jared pulls into a strip of businesses and restaurants. The smells of food hit his nostrils, his mouth waters at the smell of process chicken, beef and fries hit the air. It breezes like like a floundering fish trying to make you desire something you can't really have. His stomach rumbles loudly, then does it once again and his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Just his luck, his tummy has to betray him when he's in a car with a good looking dude, who's been kind enough to let him ride. Last thing he needs to know is that he's starving. 

The car slows down suddenly. “You hungry?”

Jensen licks his lips, swallowing down his saliva as it jacks off to the teasing of food smells. “Haven't eaten in a few days.” Try five days, just drinking water and telling his stomach it'll get food soon. 

“We'll stop and get something to eat,” Jared says, then tacks on. “You got any money?” 

Jensen turns to look at him and shrugs his shoulders. “No, not really, sir.” 

Jared nods, something like sympathy passing over his face. Jensen feels even more embarrassed, even though he's had to beg for money, he hates pity. He's never cared for it. “There's a lot of choices, where you feel like eating?” 

Jensen turns to look out the window, surprised at this guy's generosity. Strangers have never been this nice to him when they've given him a ride. He notices the KFC/Long John Silvers, the Taco Bell and White Castle. Other restaurants he can't really place. He really wants to eat at a diner with more home cooked food, a nice slice of cherry pie with ice cream and a big glass of cold sweet tea but one of them will have to do. Beggars can't be choosers... or in this case he can choose, but he doesn't really care for it too much, so he chooses the lesser of three evils. “KFC. They have Long John's. I don't mind it.” 

Jared drives a little further down, pulls off the street, into the KFC parking lot and shuts off the car. “Let's go.” 

Jensen throws his duffel bag in the back of the seat, and gets out, following Jared instead. He stands behind him as they both get in line and when they get to the counter. Jared tells him to get whatever he wants and empathizes whatever he wants. And Jensen, while his mind screams _'YES! GET THE WHOLE MENU'_ , he can't in good conscious try to overstay his welcome especially in the food department. So he orders a chicken and fish meal, with extra hush puppies and calls it a day. He gets his sweet tea though, which he's happy about, he's learned beverages help stave off hunger. His stomach probably couldn't take much more than what he gets anyway. He's thrown up plenty of times when he hasn't eaten for days and finally gets something in his system. 

He listens as Jared orders a behemoth of a meal. Something that would feed three people. It takes a few minutes before they get their food, but once they do, they find a booth in the back and sit across from each other. It's mum for a few minutes as Jensen digs in and tries not to make a pig of himself. He chews slowly, trying to show his manners even though Jared eats a little more sloppy than he does, like he really doesn't care rather he's being rude or not. Not that Jensen really cares either, people can eat however they want, but it makes him want to eat with a little more abandon than he's currently showing. As finishes one of his chicken planks, Jared talks.

“Why are you traveling by yourself?,” Jared inquires, burping after he takes a drink from his Pepsi. 

Jensen is surprised by the question, he didn't think... well, he didn't really think anything but why would it matter? Jared doesn't seem like the ask questions sorta guy. “Because, I really don't have anywhere else to go.” 

“Pretty dangerous for a kid your age,” Jared comments, sticking a potato wedge in his mouth.

Jensen chews on a hush-puppy and shrugs. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

Jared swallows, looking at him rather intensely, and Jensen wants to look away but he really can't. “When you get to L.A, you should get yourself a job and an apartment.” 

Jensen looks down for a second then back up. “I sure hope so.” 

Jared nods, goes quiet and returns to eating.

Jensen finishes up his meal, he's still hungry but he tells himself he'll be fine, he's had lesser food and managed. “Why are you traveling by yourself?,” Jensen rebounds the query back at Jared. 

Jared looks up, stares at him a long moment. His eyes are Grey-blue with a black ring around them. It's kinda nice, deep. Jensen likes blue eyes.

Jared finally returns to his food, answering between bites. “Just some things I got to take care of.” 

Jensen frowns. “Don't feel like sharing?”

“No, I really don't,” Jared answers.

Jensen nods. “Understood, sir.” 

Jared gives him a look. “Don't call me sir. My father was sir. I'm just Jared.”

“Sorry, old habits die hard when someone is clearly older than me,” Jensen quips. 

“Not much older. Ten years or so,” Jared says. 

Jensen smiles. “Then you're older than dirt.” 

Jared makes a noise, it sounds a little like a laugh. “Well, I've probably aged thirty years in the last five years. So mentally, I'm in my fifties. You're probably right.” 

Before Jensen can speak again, his stomach rumbles again and he sighs, glaring down at his stomach. _'Cut me a break.'_ he thinks, avoiding Jared's eyes, shame crawling along his face. 

He catches Jared's face as he tilts his head,eyes pointed at Jensen's stomach area. “How about you take some food from me? I've got plenty.” 

“You don't have to do that,” Jensen says, looking down at his empty tray. 

“I insist. When I was your age I used to eat an arm and a leg to keep my stomach from consuming itself,” Jared explains, pushing his tray toward him. “I know what it's like. So, eat up.” 

Jensen smiles shyly, reaching across to steal a chicken breast and some potato wedges. “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” Jared says, returning to his food. 

Jensen can't help thinking that Jared is the nicest person he's come across in a long time. 

Jared finishes his whole meal, minus what Jensen took and he's shocked because even though he was starving, there's no way he could put away what he could. They leave the KFC and Jared tells them they're heading for a hotel, they pull into a ritzy looking place and Jensen gets out, grabbing his duffel from the back. Jared goes around to the trunk and retrieves his. The man pays for a room with two queens, and Jensen can't help how he falls back on the bed and just splays out his limbs to feel how comfortable it is to be in an actual bed. His hands curl above his head and he closes his eyes, basking in the goodness of comfort. 

Jared disappears into the bathroom, and Jensen realizes he needs a shower too. A really good shower. He lifts his collar to his nose and smells himself. He makes a gagging noise, his throat working itself into a fit and he sighs after it passes. It's been more than two weeks since he last had a bath. He tried at the last city before this one to get himself into a homeless shelter but they were all packed. He thinks maybe that's way people don't stop. They can smell him from a mile away. 

He lays there, letting his mind wander. He can hear random voices from days past, people who made his life hell and people who cared for him. He closes his eyes against the onslaught and counts the seconds until he hears the shower turn off. He sits up as Jared comes out and his eyes travel over his body, tanned to perfection, muscles that are just right and the way his pleasure line travels down into the towel is tantalizing. Jared stops moving and his eyes land on Jensen, they connect eyes and Jensen looks away. Feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Jared doesn't say anything and starts going through his bag to get clothes. 

“I'm going to go get a shower,” Jensen announces, getting up off the bed. 

“There should be hot water,” Jared tells him.

“Thanks,” Jensen says as he disappears into the bathroom. It's a long shower, he isn't interested in jerking off or anything, so he just scrubs and scrubs until he can't scrub anymore. He smells good afterward, like hotel soaps and shampoos. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, when he walks out, Jared is on his bed, with the remote in hand, flicking through TV channels. Jensen unzips his duffel bag and feels slightly embarrassed to be getting dressed in front of someone he doesn't know, but a quick glance tells him, Jared isn't paying attention. 

He dresses in his night clothes, something he hasn't bothered putting on in awhile. Just a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a plaid button down of the same color. Jensen finishes up, turns off his light, and crawls underneath the covers, sighing contentedly at the feeling of softness against his body. He stares up at the ceiling, but his eyes are droopy. He hears the TV shut off, then a rustle.

“I've got something to do tomorrow, so you have free reign of the room. Order whatever movies or food you want. I've got a laptop here you can use if you want while I'm gone.”

“Okay,” Jensen says loud enough for him to hear. 

“I'll be gone by the time you get up. If you leave, don't go too far and get lost,” Jared tacks on.

“Okay. I'll be careful,” Jensen says, feeling like a little kid with a mother. He hasn't had a mother in a long time, so it feels kinda odd. 

“Just telling you incase you think I left you,” Jared explains, as he turns off the lamp light, flooding the room in darkness. 

“Thanks,” Jensen whispers into the black. Everything becomes a hush and he listens as Jared's breathing evens out, the rhythm lures him into sleep. 

\-----------------------

Jade green eyes pop open blearily, blinking up at the ceiling above. He lays there for a few seconds, just waking up and feeling how his body doesn't hurt for once. He flexes his fingers and toes, and burrows into the covers, not quite ready to get up yet. He comes in and out of dreamland for the next couple hours, half awake and half asleep, listening to the sounds of a cart rolling by the room. Then he remembers he was picked up yesterday by someone and they decided to give him a ride. God must be watching out for him finally, because he's got a sated stomach and a well rested body. He smiles into his pillow and huffs a sigh. 

It gets to a point where he can't just lay there anymore, so he sits up, stretches with a baby yawn and his eyes land on something black at the bottom of his bed. He tilts his head and leans forward, realizing it's the laptop Jared was talking about. He reaches out to take it, and tacked to the top is the password into Jared's account. “Cheesecake69? Really?,” He says to himself out-loud, chuckling. He opens it, presses the power button and let's it boot up. The user picture is of two dogs. He wonders who they are and if they're still around. The first thing he does is click on the Firefox browser, but it comes up as no internet connection. “That's what those numbers were for,” he says to himself, and looks again at the paper. There's also the password to the hotel wifi. He brings up the hotel name and pushes in the wifi password, it connects him and he goes directly to his old internet haunts. Some of his passwords and user-names he remembers. He logs onto livejournal, sees things in the Buffy fandom have barely slowed down and reads over a quick Xander/Spike fanfic. It's pleasantly surprising and he wants to find more to read, so he does for about an hour then ends up going around other places on the net. Ones with funny pictures, news sites of things he wasn't aware were happening. 

He wants to download yahoo messenger but he isn't sure Jared would appreciate that. Instead, he finally runs out of things to do and starts dicking around inside Jared's laptop, he goes to the pictures gallery and finds folders full of family photos or at least that's what he guesses. He clicks around on random images, he comes across pictures of Jared hanging with kids older and younger than him. On Christmas morning, at a baseball field, on a camping trip. There's one with Jared's arm thrown over a little girl's shoulders at the beach, they're both smiling at the camera and they have dimples that resemble each other. The next is him giving the girl a noogie and her flailing. Jensen smiles. “You were a cute kid,” he murmurs to himself. He finds ones where it must have been a family reunion or gathering. There's one that stands out an older man and woman, the woman has dark blonde hair and a cherub face while the man looks a lot like Jared. He figures that must be his father.

He gets tired of pictures and starts going through files. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, Jared gave him permission to use his computer with the whole unspoken rule of 'For the internet' hanging over his head. He idles there for a moment, wondering if he should just turn it off or try and find something else to do. Maybe update his livejournal, since there were some entries asking where the hell he went. Maybe check his e-mail. He's sorta afraid to find out what's going on in there. There might be e-mails from his sister, his mother or his father. Then again the only person who has his personal is his sister, and he doubts she would have given it up, knowing how shit went down for him at home. _I love you, Jennybear. Please don't leave me. It'll be so lonely without you._ , his sister's voice echoes through his head. He shakes his head, trying to take away the echo. _'I'll talk to mom and dad. It's about time they started treating you like a human being instead of something on the bottom of their shoe.'_ He sighs, he needs something to distract himself.

Finally he decides to further investigate, it's not like he'll be with Jared for long and anything he finds out about the man? Will remain private, he isn't one for gossip or telling people other people's business. He clicks around on another folder that says **'CASEFILES'** and blinks at the number of word documents inside. He scrolls down the list, they're numbered from one to five hundred and two. He frowns. What could the man possibly be writing that he needs over five hundred documents for them? He feels for a second, that he might end up with more than he bargained for. 

Then he closes his eyes and randomly clicks on the screen, opening up document ninety-six. His eyes land on the first word and he reads out-loud in a low voice. “I met with Andrea and Kyle Peterson. They were distraught with worry over their missing son, Kelly. The boy had been missing for three weeks before I got there. The police could find nothing, not even search parties could. There was only evidence of a break in but no trail to go on...” Is Jared a private investigator? He continues to read on. It talks about Jared finding the boy's body in the woods and him in turning alerting the authorities and going after the culprit. Jared knows what _it_ is by the scent of spoiled hamburger it leaves behind. It's called an Erepator. Latin for Thief. It steals vulnerable people from their homes, mostly children and the elderly. To leech off their souls and energy for weeks until the body finally gives up and dies. This was Jared's first encounter with one but he mentions a man named Jim that taught him how to take one out if necessary. Cut off their hands at the wrist with a silver knife. Jared explains that he found it, had a brief struggle and he managed to do what he knew after he knocked it out. Jared burned the evidence of it He describes the creature as a bony husk with hollow eyes and a gaping mouth. Skin copper brown in appearance, but despite it's willow like structure it's strength is immense. 

Jensen shudders. “Are you for real?,” He asks the Jared in the file. Unbelieving what he's just read. “I searched the area and stayed a few days to see if there was anymore but there was none. Nearly quarter of a way there. It's been easy so far, waiting for when it gets too bad,” he reads out loud at jared's ending note. He sits back against the pillows, staring at the screen and decides to keep reading. He reads descriptions of Flarmaras, ghosts, haunts, ghouls, werewolves and poltergeists. All things nightmares are made of. Maybe Jared's a writer? It would make sense because Jensen can't fathom things like this existing. 

“What are you into, dude?,” he says again to himself, shaking his head. He looks down at the clock and it's nearly five in the evening. Did he spend all day reading this stuff? He had to have read over fifty documents. Some longer than others, but it was more than he's ever read in one sitting. 

The door opens, and Jensen's head snaps to attention. Jared walks in, looks around and his eyes land on Jensen. He stares at him for a moment and Jensen notices there's a trail of blood going down his face. “What happened to you?”

Jared grunts at the question, goes to his side of the room and gets in his bag, pulling out a red towel and a first aid kit. He leaves the room, heading into the bathroom as the door shuts behind him with a soft click. Jensen stares for a few seconds then clicks out of everything to hide the evidence of his snooping. He shuts off the computer, puts it on Jared's bed and sits back down as he picks up the phone. He orders them dinner, steaks with all the fixings. A couple beers for Jared, even though he's not sure if the man likes beer and a pitcher of sweat tea that will make up for it anyway. 

Jared comes out of the bathroom, twenty minutes later with a gauze bandage over his right eyebrow. Looks at the cart of food, and then looks at Jensen on the bed, eating his food slow and savoring it. “Thanks,” he grunts, throwing the towel and the first aid kit on the bed as he picks up his plate and grabs one of the beers. 

Jensen swallows, raising his eyebrow. “You're the one paying for it, so no, thank you.” 

Jared doesn't comment as he turns on the tv and starts digging into his meal. 

They don't talk all evening, conversation sparse. When they crawl into their separate beds that night, Jensen can't help thinking about the things he read but he doesn't know how to bring it up.

“Thanks for letting me use your laptop,” Jensen says into the darkness of the room. 

“No problem,” Jared all but whispers. 

When Jared's breathing evens out, it doesn't lure Jensen into sleep like last time. His mind runs rampant with images of ghastly creatures that are larger than life and come to steal him in the dark of night, where no one's watching, where no one cares. He finally falls asleep at Dawn and dreams of his grandfather, breathing across his neck. Telling him he's been such a good boy and deserves a reward.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up again to silence. A quick peek over to the other bed tells him Jared is gone. His head falls back against the pillow, hes had way too much sleep. His body aches unlike last time, where he had been well rested and felt great. He grudgingly crawls up off the bed, and limps into the bathroom to relieve himself. Grabbing the remote to the TV on the way out and flopping down on his stomach on his bed. He turns on the television, mind buzzing with sleepy thoughts. Is Jared out there killing one of those things right now? What if he doesn't come back? He looks toward the door, then channel surfs until he finds the weather channel. A quick glance at the corner of the screen tells him it's past three in the afternoon. God, he slept like a log. No wonder he's in utter pain. 

He flips around again until he lands on cartoon network, something he hasn't watched in a long time and there's a colorful show about a boy named Finn and his friend,a dog, Jake, who do.... some pretty whacky stuff. He finds himself laughing, raising his eyebrow in bogglement over some of the things done and said. No worse than Flapjack he figures, which was one of Mackenzie’s favorite shows. By the end of two episodes, he decides he loves Finn and Marlene with Jake as a close second. 

He ends up watching reruns of Bones, Charmed and Numbers but he can't sit around and watch television. He gets up, takes a long shower and ends up smelling like lavender and citrus, the new stuff room service sent up. He knows Jared doesn't use it though, because it remained unopened until he got to them. He gets dressed, making sure his body is okay to take a walk around the house. He feels better after having hot water pounding on his body. He fixes his bed to look neat and presentable then shoves his duffel bag underneath it even though he really doesn't have much to steal. He thinks about doing the same with Jared's but he doesn't want the man to think Jensen stole from him and ran off. Then he'd be left alone and it would be more difficult to get to L.A.

He's also pretty hungry but he doesn't want to take advantage and stick Jared with too large a bill. So, a walk will probably take his mind off the fact. He turns off the TV and throws the remote on Jared's bed, walking out and locking the door. He kinda hopes Jared will be there by the time he gets back or else he'll have to sit out in the hallway for a few hours until he does. Which isn't that big of a bother, he's been in much worse situations. 

In the light of day, the hotel is a lot more grand. Thick red carpet, comfortable beige chairs in the lobby and what he thinks he spots are important guests. He can't help thinking why Jared stays in upscale hotels when motels are much cheaper, but then his mind trails to the fact that there sordid affairs in motels and people take hookers there when they don't want to get caught in the act. So, nevermind, he doesn't question it. At least hotels are ten times more clean. 

He finds himself out on the sidewalk, bumping into someone every now and then. There are people everywhere, talking, walking, horse-playing, it's kind of nice to be surrounding by other humans after three days in the desert, trying to hitch a ride. He goes to a bakery and manages to steals a couple cookies when the baker's back is turned. Before he was against stealing, but you have to do what you have to do when you're hungry. He takes the cookies and savors every last bite as he walks toward what looks like a park. He smiles at the dogs playing everywhere, squirrels running up into trees, kids laughing and screaming as they play games. 

He decides to take a seat on a bench near an old woman. She's wearing a soft yellow twirled skirt and pretty blue blouse. Her hair done up in a bun. There's a red colored bread next to her, the twisty tie off to the side and six ducks are standing close by, waiting for her to take pity on them and their hungry stomachs. Jensen relaxes, and then the woman turns toward him smile on her face. “Want to feed the ducks with me, honey?” 

Jensen turns to peer at her, smiles and nods. “I'd love to.” 

She waves her hand over the loaf of bread and Jensen reaches out to take a couple pieces, he starts tearing it up and throwing it on the ground. Three more ducks waddle over from the pond, quacking as they come to stand in front of him

“Are you here by yourself?,” She asks, voice soothing with a slight pitch. 

“Yeah, but I'm traveling with someone. They're gone for the day, so I'm out sight seeing,” Jensen tells her, as a duck comes close and pecks him on the knee. He laughs, a little afraid it might turn violent but instead it's quick and to the point as it grabs a half piece of bread out of his hands and makes a run for it. 

“Traveling, hm? It's been so long since I”ve done that. Ten years at least. When my husband, Roland, was alive we'd take a yearly road trip and go everywhere. Six weeks of bliss. It was wonderful,” She says with a whimsical tone to her voice. 

“Must have been nice,” Jensen murmurs, wondering what it's like to grow old with someone and go just about anywhere you want because you want to, not because you have no choice. “What about you? You here with anyone?”

She looks off in the distance with a smile. “My grandbabies. Charlie and Agatha. They're in from England. You see the little boy with blonde blonde hair in the blue shirt? And the little girl with red hair in a ponytail?”

Jensen peers out, spotting the two kids playing with a furry dog. He nods. “Yeah, I do.”

“That's them. I don't get to see them too often but they're here now and that's all that matters. Their mother, my youngest daughter, decided to go off to Europe fifteen years ago, she came back married and moved everything there. Part of me wants to move with her since she keeps asking but I'm too old to get used to new places. I'd get lost, especially if I go senile.” She laughs, strong and sure.

Jensen chuckles. “You never know until you try. I plan on going to Los Angeles to start my acting career. I'm afraid of trying but I'm going to do it. It's my chance to do something, you know? But If I gave up now, I'd never know and I'd spend the rest of my life not knowing. It'd drive me crazy.” 

She giggles. “I'll think about it a little more. My grandbabies want me to come too. They say I'd get along with their other grandmother too. It's tempting.”

Jensen nods, tearing up more bread as the duck that ran away comes back. It stares at Jensen, edging closer and Jensen tilts his head at it, throwing his shoulders forward and making a face at it. It's feathers flutter and it ends up running away. Jensen exhales a laugh. 

“Is acting your big dream, child?,” The old woman asks.

Jensen purses his lips and shrugs. “Not really. I wanted to do something else but life got in the way. So, I guess it's my current dream. It'll make my life easier, you know? It's what I want at least.”

“What looks easy is usually difficult. What you want isn't always what you need. You're young, you're going to have a lot of choices in life and acting won't be the last one, you can be sure of that,” She says softly. 

“I know,” he replies, furrowing his brow. 

They talk for hours, he mostly listens to her life story as a young girl in Ohio, when she wanted to be a dancer but became a Seamstress instead. It reminds him of his grandmother, her voice, her words. The good grandmother who died three years ago. She's a kindly old woman and gives him five dollars by the time they're talking. His stomach rumbled when she was in the middle of regaling a story of the first homosexual couple she came across, and she stopped to laugh and go _'You must be starving. Here, take a five on me, honey.'_ She continued the story after he took it with a smile and thanks. She isn't a bigot but she said it was the funniest thing she ever seen. The way one talked and sashayed his hips. And Jensen explained not all gay men are like that. He told her he was gay and she probably couldn't tell and she said _'No I couldn't, but be careful. There's no cruel people out there, wanting to hurt you for being different.'_ and he nodded. He knew well enough. 

It's dark by the time the old woman, Martha, her name turned out to be, leaves with her grandchildren toward her silver small compact car. She tells him be safe and he tells her go to England. She laughs and says _'I'm thinking about it! Don't rush me, boy.'_

\--------------------------

He leaves the park after she goes and finds himself a cafe with sandwich meals on sale for five bucks. He gets himself a salami on rye with a bag regular potato chips and a small drink. His stomach is happy for now. He walks back to the hotel, leisurely, taking in the sights and when he gets inside. He spots Jared, cutting toward the elevators and follows after him. As the elevator doors start to close, Jensen catches them and steps inside beside the man. Jared looks exhausted, there's darkness underneath his eyes and they're barely open. 

He hears a sudden dripping noise and looks down to see something on the ground. It's dark, upon closer inspection, it looks red. He frowns. “Are you okay?”

Jared nods his head, doesn't say anything as it dings on their floor. Jensen walks along side him to the room, as Jared fumbles with the key and gets it open. He steps in after him and Jared strips himself out of his jacket and shirt. He walks into the bathroom with a first aid kit and Jensen sits on the edge of the bed. Nervous. Wondering what kinda mess Jared got himself into. 

He comes out five minutes later and looks down at Jensen. “Do you know how to sew?”

Jensen blinks, looks up and sees a red gash from Jared's armpit down to his hip on the left side of his body. He hisses at the sight and looks up at him. “My grandmother taught me, so yeah.” 

“Do you think you could sew up a wound?,” Jared asks, eyes dark.

Jensen nods. “I could try.” His eyes land on the gash again, and he can smell the scent of blood. “What the hell messed you up, dude?”

Jared grunts. 

“Do you get messed up a lot?,” Jensen dares to ask. 

Jared shrugs his shoulders, wincing at the movement. The way the gash is curved, Jensen doubts it's pain free. Jared moves away from Jensen and gets inside his duffel bag. He pulls out a first aid kit and holds it out to Jensen, who takes it.

Jensen looks inside, sees all kinds of medical supplies including some at home kinds he's seen in his grandparents' own first aid kits. “You probably need staples,” Jensen says, as he finds sewing needles and thread. 

“I don't do hospitals,” Jared responds. 

“Okay,” Jensen says with a nod, wondering what's so bad about hospitals. He loves them, used to want to get sick so he could stay in one for a week or more, drawing terrible pictures for the nurses. “Lay back on the bed, make room for me. I'll be back in a sec.” Jensen gets up and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a washrag and wetting it with warm water. He grabs a second one too. 

He comes back to see Jared is laying down as ordered, and Jensen grabs the first aid kit and gets up on his knees and settles it down beside him. Jared's eyes are closed and he's breathing evenly. His face is sweet when he looks like he's asleep. He takes the washrag and gently washes off seeping and dried blood, from bottom to top. Jared winces, but manages to keep noise to a minimum. Jensen grabs a small bottle of peroxide and disinfects as best as he can. It looks even more terrible, cleaned. Really, he wants to push the issue of stitches but reminds himself back in the olden days they survived with a lot less. 

He threads black through a needle that's medium sized. Jensen gently starts from the top, taking needle through the skin and wincing as he moves it to the other side. Jared makes a hissing noise, but clenches his teeth to keep the pain at bay. Jensen chides himself to pay attention to what he's doing and not Jared's face, so he sets to work as blood pebbles from the wound and rolls down Jared's side onto the white comforter and sheets. “You'll probably need to pay for the bed.” 

“I really don't care,” Jared says quietly, fists clenched. 

Jensen just looks at him for a second then returns to the task at hand. It takes a good half hour before the stitching is complete, there are small mishaps of jagging the needle into the wound and Jared making small noises of hurt but he gets it done. he takes the cleaner rag and dabs peroxide over the wound to clean up the excess blood. He tops it off with gauze and medical type to keep it from getting infected. 

“Finished?,” Jared asks, eyes still closed.

“Yeah, I am,” Jensen replies, curious about what kinda monster Jared got into a tangle this time to receive that kinda wound. 

Jared sits up, flexes his body, he makes a slight face but seems alright. He picks up the first aid kit and starts putting everything back. 

Jensen gets up and goes back to his bed, he gets dressed into his pajamas. Lays under the covers as he listens to Jared order room service for new bedding. He falls asleep to the sounds of keys clacking away on the laptop and his father in his head yelling _I thought I told you to do laundry, you piece of shit!_ He closes his eyes tight and tells it go away. It'll fall to the wayside someday.

\---------------------

Jared wakes him up bright and early. Jensen is groggy the whole time they pack up but they're on the road an a hour, heading for the next town. Jensen slumps in his seat, staring out the window as he falls in and out of sleep as they pass through New haven and into new pastures. He wake dreams about feeding the ducks, this time that duck attacks him with a vengeance and takes the whole loaf of bread. The whole time he's screaming _THAT'S NOT ALL YOURS!_ and he wakes up to something shaking his shoulder, he opens his eyes, blurry and something is thrown into his lap. He looks down at a bag of beef jerky and frowns. 

“Eat it. It'll hold you over until we make another stop,” Jared tells him. 

“Not hungry,” Jensen mumbles, closing his eyes again and curling up against the door.

“You didn't order anything to eat yesterday. You need to eat,” Jared insists. 

Jensen frowns further, sighing. “I didn't want to keep mooching off you and besides, I ate yesterday. Some old lady gave me five dollars.” 

“You're not mooching off me,” Jared says firmly. “When you're with me, you eat.” 

Jensen blinks at the commanding tone in Jared's voice, looks down sleepily at the bag and picks it up. He opens it up and takes out chewy piece. Taking a bite. t's teriyaki and the flavor is musky and deep on his tongue. He savors it, it's kind of a luxury and he hasn't had it in a long time. 

“Here, you eat some too,” Jensen says as he holds out the bag to Jared. 

The man shakes his head, eyes intent on the road ahead. 

Jensen doesn't remember him eating anything yesterday either but he doesn't comment on it.

They stop at a gas station, where Jared gets them sandwiches, chips and drinks. They're back on the road and they're somewhere with no buildings in sight, just a long stretch of desert. Cacti and tumble weeds, Jensen he's sure he sees at least three scorpions in a row and the thought of them make him shudder. They've been driving for hours, at least six, or seven. He hasn't really been paying attention to the time, not like he's in a hurry to get to L.A because that opportunity should be there, at least he hopes. 

The silence is starting to get to him. He clears his throat. “You don't talk much do you?” 

“There's a lot of things I could talk about, but most of them are personal,” Jared responds. 

Jensen gives a small smile. “You'll never see me again after Cali. What would hurt in telling me any of it?” 

“I'll know that I told you,” Jared explains, corner of his mouth turned down. 

“So?,” Jensen challenges. 

Jared grunts and reaches forward to turn on the radio. 

Thirty Seconds To Mars blares into the car speakers, singing about Kings and Queens of promise and Jensen doesn't really care too much for the song. He likes their older work, the newer stuff is blah to him. He dares to reach out and turn the station, Guns and Roses 'Rocket Queen' blasts across the line and Jensen can live with that. 

Jensen purses his lips and decides to keep talking. “What do you do? I mean.. where do you go?” 

Jared is quiet for a moment, then he speaks. “Places you shouldn't know about.”

Jensen snorts. “Color me curious, but any place I shouldn't know about. I want to know about.” 

“Once you find out, you can never go back. Some things are better left silent in your life,” Jared says cryptically. 

Jensen tilts his head and raises his eyebrow. “That's the beauty of life though. Things that are quiet, that may be really loud. Who doesn't like a little excitement?” 

“Don't go after it unless it finds you first,” Jared says a bit more firmly. 

Jensen sighs. “Okay.” and leaves it at that.

They find another city within the hour, it's not as hustle and bustle as the last night. More subdued and less people out on the streets. They stop at another hotel. Trudge up to the room and order room service. Jensen takes a quick shower and melts into the bed and comforter. 

Jared comes out twenty minutes later, drying off his hair with a second towel. “Same as before. You can use the laptop, don't go anywhere and get lost.” 

“Yes, sir,” Jensen says, half mocking, half sleepy. 

“I'll be gone by the time you get up, so don't think I'm leaving you,” Jared says as he pulls on his boxers and a t-shirt.

“I want to come with you,” Jensen speaks up, surprising himself.

“No can do,” Jared says easily, as he crawls into his own bed. 

“Why not?,” Jensen dares to ask, turning his eyes on Jared's form. 

“Do you want me to leave you behind?,” Jared asks sharply. 

Jensen presses his mouth into a thin line and keeps from sighing. Whatever he does, he can handle it. He really wants to see it for himself. “No, sir.” 

“Then leave it be,” Jared answers, turning off his light. “I'll be back sometime tomorrow night.” 

Jensen sighs softly and turns over. Falling asleep somehow comes easy. 

\-----------------------

He wakes to the sounds of a bag being unzipped. The sunlight is shining into the room, illuminating everything and he sits up slightly to watch Jared rummaging around in his duffel bag. 

“Can I please come?,” Comes out of his mouth before he can stop himself. He mentally kicks his own ass for saying it. “I promise not to get in the way.”

Jared sighs heavily as he discards his clothes. “It's best if you leave things be. Okay?” 

Jensen watches Jared's smooth, muscled back in the light. There's little moles sparsely and it's kinda nice, sweet, he wants to lick them. “I promise. I'll be helpful or anything else you want.” 

Jared throws on his shirt and Jensen's attention is captured by the way his muscles flex. “You... it's just not a good idea.”

Jensen pushes. “I read about your case files. I know what you're doing. I'd really like to see it.”

Jared goes still. Jensen holds his breath, Jared turns to look at him. Face set in a little anger. “I gave you permission to use it, not sneak around in my fucking computer.” 

Jensen looks down, cheeks heating up, feeling ashamed. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“...It's fine. Look, you don't have the skills to mess with this kinda thing. You'll just get in the way and get killed,” Jared goes on to explain. “I do better alone, anyway.” 

Jensen bites at his bottom lip and nods. 

“Pray every night that you don't ever encounter one of those things waiting out there to hurt you,” Jared says softly as he finishes getting dressed. “Wanting to run into them is foolish.”

Jensen nods again, feeling like a scolded child. Which, he supposes he is. He wants to talk more about it, get Jared to speak about the things he's seen in the flesh. Instead he says “Can I download yahoo messenger on your laptop?” 

“Sure, go ahead,” Jared says as he picks up the laptop and puts it on the end of Jensen's bed.

“Thank you,” Jensen says quietly and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

He wakes up a couple hours later, too much sleep in his body and stretches his body. It stings a little but he'll be fine. He orders room service and gets himself lunch, the seaside escape, something healthy instead of all the junk he's been putting into his body. He eats with gusto when it comes and then grabs the laptop and opens it. He downloads messenger, and then goes to his mail. He looks through all the junkmail and spends twenty minutes deleting as much of it as he can. There wasn't much surprisingly but what's left are e-mails from his friends. At least twelve from Chris, a couple from Steve and Danneel. 

He starts with Chris.

From: RisingKane94@yahoo.com  
To: JRAFANGS@yahoo.com

I've been e-mailing you for the past year, man. Where are you? I feel like a broken record, but you never get back, no one knows where you are and I'm starting to feel like Dan, Steve and I are the only ones who are worried anymore. Why did you leave? I know things at home were bad, really bad but Jen. You could have waited. I would have taken you with me when I left my parents house. I would have helped you get emancipated or something, anything instead of you disappearing. I don't know if you're hurt, hungry, just fine. Did you find yourself a home and job? Did someone else take you in? You better not be prostituting. I won't lose you to some std before you even grow into a man. Fuck, Jensen. Seriously. Get back to me. Let me know you're alright. 

Jensen sighs. He skips past the rest of Chris' e-mails and clicks on Steve.

From: Smoothguitar9@hotmail.com  
To: JRAFANGS@yahoo.com

Hey, I don't want to keep repeating myself. But wherever you are, I hope you're alright. Get back to Chris and I soon. We're really worried. 

Love,  
Steve

Jensen stares at the screen a few moments and then clicks on one from Danneel. 

From: Megastarred@gmail.com  
To: JRAFANGS@yahoo.com

Jensen. I've e-mailed you I don't know how many times. I'm praying you're not dead but I'm starting to give up hope. Chris told me why you ran away and I understand. I really do but now I feel terrible because of my big glaring crush on you and your awkward fumbling toward my flirting. I totally thought you liked me but were too afraid of making a move but now I understand why and I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that your parents are idiots. They should have never treated you that way just because you're gay. I don't care. You could have come and stayed at my house to get away from them. My mom wouldn't have cared. I even asked her incase you come back. My house is open to you anytime you need it. Okay? I love you, Jen. I really do. Please get back to me soon. 

“It was about more than me being gay,” he says to himself, shaking his head but Jensen smiles. He always liked Danneel, even loved her like one would do a sister. She was always really nice to him and they hung out a lot, he misses her, Chris and Steve a lot. It's lonely without the friends he grew up around. Really lonely. He decides to shoot her an e-mail first. He tells her he's fine but he's not coming back to Texas. He misses her and hopes they can see each other again someday. Just as he's about to shoot Steve and Chris e-mails, his messenger dings and he looks up to see a window blinking. He clicks on it and grins.

 **RisingKane96:** JENSEN!?  
 **JRAFANG:** CHRIS? OMG. CHRIS.  
 **RisingKane94:** Stop making fun of me.  
 **JRAFANG:** Your excitement is adorable.  
 **RisingKane94:** Where are you? How are you???  
 **JRAFANG:** I'm okay. Traveling right now. I'm in Arizona.  
 **RisingKane94:** So far away. Come back to TX.  
 **JRAFANG:** I can't right now. Something I need to do. Tell me how you are? What's up?  
 **RisingKane94:** I really miss you, you should come back. Steve and I worry, man. So much. You shouldn't have left like that, son.  
 **JRAFANG:** I know. I'm sorry. Can't change things now but really? I've been surviving. Stop worrying. Just know I'm alright at the moment.  
 **RisingKane94:** Okay. Okay. Steve and I got a band together. It's been pretty good. We got jobs on the side. Moved out of my parents house three months after I turned eighteen. I live in Winchester, TX. Now.  
 **JRAFANG:** That's great. I'm really happy for you. I'll have to come see you play when I can.  
 **RisingKane94:** Yeah. You should. You say your traveling? Where you headed? Who you with?  
 **JRAFANG:** I'm heading for L.A. There's an acting agency that might want me and I'm traveling with this guy, Jared. He's pretty nice. Picked me up a couple days ago and has been really generous.  
 **RisingKane94:** Are you trading safety for sexual favors, Jen? Because I'll smack you silly if you are.  
Jensen blushes at the screen. Sexual favors for Jared? He certainly wouldn't mind. Jared is one of the most handsome men he's ever seen. He shakes his head at the screen, laughs to himself as he types. 

**JRAFANG:** I wish. He's fucking gorgeous, not a creep at all lol but if he wanted sex, I'd be for it.  
 **RisingKane94:** Watch yourself eitherway. No matter how nice a person is, you don't know what they might be hiding.  
 **JRAFANG:** I know. Don't worry, if something weird happens, I'll run. I know how to take care of myself.  
 **RisingKane94:** Good. Hey, I wish I can stay and talk but I got to go. Work is about twenty minutes. Talk to you again sometime? Promise?  
 **JRAFANG:** Yeah, I promise.  
 **RisingKane94:** Just keep in contact somehow. E-mail me. Anything. Come see me if you can.  
 **JRAFANG:** Long as I have access to a computer and internet. Now go. You got a job to do.  
 **RisingKane94:** Okay. Love you, little man.  
 **JRAFANG:** Shut up, I'm not little. Shot up at least eight inches since the last time you saw me.  
 **RisingKane94:** I'd love to see that. LOL  
 **JRAFANG:** Shh. Love you too.  
 **RisingKane94:** Bye :)  
 **JRAFANG:** :Later =)

Chris signs off and Jensen closes messenger since no one else that's on are people he's really close to. He spends the remainder of his time online watching illegal new movies and updating his livejournal. He gets a flurry of comments asking where the hell has he been, it's been almost two years and various other things that make him laugh. He just tells them he's had a rough time but he's being doing better and will be able to update regularly for a few weeks. 

He's in the middle of reading an original story by one of his favorite authors when the door opens and Jared walks in. Jensen looks up and smiles. “How you doing?”

Jared shrugs. “I've been worse.” 

“Another wound?,” Jensen asks,.

“No, but I think I pulled my stitches,” Jared says, standing stiffly. 

Jensen puts the laptop to the side and gets up walking over to him. He lifts up Jared's shirt as the man looks down at him in confusion. Jensen checks over carefully to see if anythings wrong, fingers gently probing and prodding the stitching and all he sees is a little blood. He imagines it's itchier than hell but it must be healing. So that's good. “It's healing, no breaks. Bleeding some. I'll have to take them out in a couple days, right?”

“Yeah,” Jared says with a nod.

“Want me to re-gauze it?,” Jensen asks, letting the shirt drop down over marred skin. 

“No, it needs to breathe but thanks,” Jared says as he moves around him.

Jensen sits on the edge of the bed as Jared gathers his things for what he guesses is a shower. “So... what was it tonight?” 

Jared doesn't say anything, ignores him.

“I know I can't go but tell me some stories of the crazy things you fight,” Jensen presses, licking at his lips. 

“A vampire. He was preying on teenage virgins who like Anne Rice and Anita Blake novels. Took them back to the nest for food,” Jared tells him, sitting on his own bed. “Tomorrow I have to go to the nest and take them out.”

Jensen's eyes widen a little at the prospect of vampires being real. He's kind of a vampire fan since BTVS and he loves the idea of them but he supposes real ones would cause trouble and not be romantic in any way. “A whole nest? Couldn't you use some help?”

“I've fought a lot worse. I'm seasoned. Should be fine,” Jared says noncommittally. 

“...Just take me with you. I could watch your back. I took five years of Karate. Really. I can defend myself,” Jensen tries, though he's lying about the karate. It was more like one year when he was six, but he still remembers from the time. Nothing that would damage but they might give him time.

Jared turns and gives him a long assessing look. “You're too small. Doubt you have enough strength in your damn arms.” 

“I'm a lot stronger than I look,” Jensen says firmly. 

They have a staring contest for a few seconds, before Jared looks away with a nod. “Okay but if you get killed. Don't haunt me. It won't be on my conscious. You got yourself in that mess.”

Jensen smiles. “That's okay with me. 

\-------------------

Jensen wakes up with a strong hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He blinks and looks up into Jared's face. His eyes a dark black at the moment. Light hits his face and he stuffs his face back into the pillows to protect his eyes.

“Wear something that will cover your neck,” Jared tells him as he moves away. 

“I don't have anything that covers my neck,” Jensen says as he gets up and starts getting dressed. He kinda wants a shower but figures he can wait until they get back. He'll probably end up dirty or worse.

“Then protect your neck,” Jared says as he stands by the door waiting. 

Jensen nods as he finishes up, he follows Jared from the room out into the garage they're parked in. Jensen stands with his arms wrapped around him, as Jared opens the trunk and reveals so many weapons that he knows it must be illegal. “Uh, whenever you get pulled over. Don't police catch your ass with this trunk of mass destruction?” 

Jared chuckles. “Nothing for me to worry about. I got permits for all of them.” 

“But... aren't there different laws from state to state?,” Jensen asks, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, but money talks. I'll be alright,” Jared says, passing it off as nothing serious. 

“If you say so,” Jensen says, shaking his head. 

Jared hands him a standard nine millimeter, a machete and a silver stake. Jensen places the stake in his hoodie pocket, and manages to get the gun in the back of his jeans. He holds the machete awkwardly.

“When it comes to a vampire. You want to behead them or stake them in the heart,” Jared starts off as he goes through his supplies. “Beheading is a really good way to go since a vampire's neck is weak but if you have to, stake them. It's tough getting through the ribcage but it'll destroy the heart, which is just as good.” 

Jensen swings the machete around, nearly cutting Jared's arm.

“Watch it, kid,” Jared says, giving him a mild glare.

“Sorry,” Jensen mumbles, embarrassed but smiles. 

Jared just gives him a look and heads toward the car. He throws his machete in the back, and Jensen follows suit. They clang in the back together as Jared drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. The car ride is pretty quiet, Jensen is excited to see something different, mystical for the first time in his life but he doesn't want to piss off Jared with questions, so he stays hush. Soon they're pulling onto a trail in the woods, and Jared stops by an enclove of trees. He gets out and Jensen follows. 

Jared reaches into the back and grabs his weapon, nodding toward Jensen's for him to do the same. Once it's in his hand, they walk side by side down the trail. 

“They turn to dust in the light just like in legends. We do this in the day time and we have an advantage. Bust out all the windows, take down the curtains while they're in their coffins. Then we go in for the kill. Usually if you don't do it fast enough, they'll alert the other vampires. And well, that isn't pretty.” 

Jensen nods, grins. “I think I've watched enough vampire movies and TV shows. I've got this in the big.” 

“Number one mistake: Being cocky. It'll get you killed. They have the power, you don't. Remember that,” Jared tells him, machete slung over his shoulder. 

“They're in coffins. It can't be that hard,” Jensen says, smashing his lips. 

“Doesn't mean they're utterly defenseless,” Jared tells him, as a house appears in the distance. 

“Okay, I get it. I'll be on my guard, Mr. Miyagi,” Jensen half mumbles, rolling his eyes. 

Jared goes silent, as Jensen looks up at the house. It's a nice blue with white shutters. Intricate windows and a porch with a swing. It hardly looks like the stuff of nightmares. He was at least expecting something run down and dirty, like it belonged to a band of monsters. Jared walks up to the door, unafraid and jimmies the lock. They step inside and there's a clean smell in the air like pine and lemon. The house is immaculate. Nothing out of place, no filth, nothing. So, vampires are worried about cleanliness? Interesting. It almost makes him feel bad that Jared plans to kill them and he's going to help. 

“I didn't think vampires would be … clean,” Jensen comments, voice low.

“Most monsters are a surprise. You never know what you're going to get, like you and me. We're almost no different,” Jared whispers. 

Jensen nods. “I never thought of it like that.”

“The world isn't black and white. You'll learn that in time,” Jared says. “Stay here. I'm going to check out the house and see where they're located.” 

“Gotcha,” Jensen says as Jared leaves out of the hallway and starts making his way through the house. Jensen feels antsy, like his skin is on fire from having to be patient. He feels in a weird way like he's about to make a great discovery and the professor just told him he has to wait until he says go. He steps into the living room, keeping his footsteps light as he looks around. Just a normal looking living room, stacks of dvds over by the television. A game console, which he thinks is an XBOX. He hears footsteps behind him and sees Jared standing there.

“Did you find them?,” Jensen whispers.

“Looked everywhere, not upstairs where they usually are these days, so, they're in the basement,” Jared says as he turns.

Jensen follows him out as Jared comes across a door. He figures it's the basement as Jared opens it up and steps down inside. Jensen stays at the top, his heart pounding in his chest as real fear sets in. He can smell something very old, ancient and it makes his skin tighten and tingle. He wants to ask how old vampires are, since he didn't ask any questions in the car but instead he just stands there as Jared reaches the bottom and looks up at him. Eyes somehow golden in the darkness. 

“You getting scared now?,” Jared asks, eyebrow delicately raised. 

Jensen shakes his head, works up the nerve to walk the rest of the way down the stairs and lands beside the man. He looks on either side of the dark room, there are coffins lined up on both. At least five in each and it somehow makes it more real. More terrifying. Jared goes around the basement, knocking out windows as quietly as possible as Jensen stands there, afraid to breathe. Light pours in but he knows it's not near enough, which only disappoints him. What if this is actually all a big prank and Jared is from some game show and he'll be set for life? Nice thought but he knows this is real.

He can hear some rattling from the coffins and a couple groans. He wants to stand near Jared like a scared child would with their mother, stand behind his back and be protected but he wanted to come here. He wanted to do this. He can't back out now. No how, no way. 

Jared comes upon him and looks down. “Open a coffin, attempt to behead or stake. In your case, since you're kinda short. It might be easier to try and stake. If they come out of the coffin, fight them with all you've got. Ten years of karate, right?” 

Jensen, nervous, nods. “Yep, ten.” 

Jared gives a secretive smile. “Yeah, ten. You should be good.” 

He leaves Jensen by himself as he starts going for coffins. Jensen pushes his feet toward his side of the room, he looks at the coffins more closely now. They're nice ones, white and black, there's one red that stands out with an ornate design over the top of it, kinda looks like a dragon. He walks over to it and stands there, staring down. He takes a deep breath and gets his hands underneath the lid. He pushes it up and he really is stronger than he looks, so it's really not all that hard. When he looks inside, he sees someone who couldn't be older than fourteen. She has pale skin and vibrant yellow hair that curls around her shoulders and cradles her face. She's really quite beautiful, alluring. He wants to ask Jared how long vampires live, but he knows asking any questions right now would be stupid.

On the other side of the room he can hear slight hissing, then a sound like bubbles gurgling. He looks back down, he'd try to behead her in the coffin but he doubts he'll be able to do it with his height. So he sets the machete against the coffin and takes the stake from his pocket and positions it where her heart should be. Somewhere towards the middle of her chest. He raises the stake high, using both hands as he slams it down with all his strength. The vampires' eyes flutter open and she hisses, turning her eyes on Jensen. “Insolent child!” She sits up, which surprises Jensen, and grabs him by the neck. Her hands wring tightly against his flesh, cutting off his air supply as he tries to breathe. 

The stake is wedged inside her chest and one of his hands are still on it as he tries to push it forward with all his might. It only enrages her as she throttles him, shaking him from side to side like a rag doll. How can this vampire chick? Smaller than him, manage to do this? He's panicking in his thoughts, trying to break free. Then he remembers the machete somewhere to his left and he reaches out to grab it by the handle and brings it up to slash at her, the blade slices at her arm and she let's go with a cry as Jensen stumbles back, scrambling across the floor. 

He takes big gulps of air, now that's he's free and closes his eyes for a second as she climbs out of the coffin and comes towards him. She's wearing a long blue dress made of velvet and has a golden necklace on that looks like a beetle pendent on the end. Her exposed arms sizzle as the sunlight hits them but it's not making her turn to dust or anything else, just seems like a minor annoyance and he tries to get himself to get up and move but he's in too much shock. It's real, it's really real and he decided to come do this? 

No, he's braver than that. He isn't afraid, he shouldn't be afraid. She's descending on him when he slashes out with the blade hard, and it cuts through her dress, slicing into the skin underneath. Blood drops down on the floor and she looks down with a smile. “You're so cute. How old are you? Bet you're just a wee little baby.” 

Jensen doesn't have an answer to her question. She launches herself at him, scratching and bite at his clothes and body as he struggles. She manages to scratch his hand and it hurts like a bitch but before she can get to his neck which she is currently angling for, he swings out with his big blade and cuts into half her neck. She screeches, it sounds louder than it should in the big basement and he can see past her shoulder as coffin lids fly open. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen utters to himself as he tries to unwedge the blade from her neck, and then alternately attempts to get it the rest of the way through. He manages to slip it out and the next thing he knows her head is flying across the floor, tumbling against a coffin leg. He blinks as he didn't use his blade at all but he looks up and sees Jared standing there. Then there's a hiss, a bubbling and she dusts all over his clothes. Getting him filthy with remains. 

He staggers to his feet as vampires start crawling from their coffins. Jared is already upon them. He moves his machete around and lops off the head of a female vampire, she turns to nothing and another vampire cries “Selena!” Jared is surrounded by two other vampires, struggling and as Jensen goes to help. He's stopped by a second vampire, one with coal black hair and light blue eyes, sorta entrancing, a little creepy. In his head he calls them dead eyes because that's how they look.

The vampire slams him up against a wall, and squeezes his wrist until the machete falls to the floor with a clutter. He leans in, sniffing Jensen's neck, a wry smile on his face. Fangs peeking out of his mouth. “You smell sweet, child.” His voice has cracks in it and Jensen imagines breaking glass. 

Jensen leans his head away, struggling with his hold. The vampire is stronger, much stronger and with Jared fighting two others, he has no time to save his ass. “I don't taste like a Debbie Cake if that's what you're hoping.”

“No, you smell like virgin,” The vampire whispers, licking a stripe up Jensen's neck. “Virgins always taste sweet.” 

Jensen shudders, cool as vampires are in other mediums, it's not cool here. An idea occurs to him and he lifts up hard with his knee, crashing it into the vampire's groin. The vampire cries out, let's him go and bends over, holding himself as he groans. Jensen sees his chance and grabs the machete as fast as he can. He turns around with the blade and swings down with intent as it slices through the vampire's neck and his head tumbles onto the floor. Body falling and dusting. 

Suddenly he doesn't feel afraid anymore. He can do this. He turns back to Jared and his captors, He wants to swoop on, chop off a head but he's afraid he might hurt Jared so instead he taunts like a twelve year old boy in a school yard. “Hey Bloodsucker, sucky thing. I'm fresh and virginal. Bet my blood tastes like liquid gold to you.” He realizes how stupid he sounds but there's no time to be embarrassed.

The vampire the has Jared by the throat, whispering to him, stops and let's Jared go. She turns to face Jensen with a wicked smile on her face. Sauntering up to him with a sashay of her hips. She's got red hair done in ringlets and she's wearing a dress that looks like it's form the Victorian era.

“Couldn't leave the past behind, huh?,” Jensen asks as she draws closer. 

She ignores his question, looking him up and down. “You also look sweet enough to eat. If you help me take care of your friend... I can promise you an eternity.” 

Jensen actually thinks about it for a moment. All he could do with eternal life but then there's the fact that he'll never see the sun again, never enjoy a sunrise or a lake in the middle of the day. “Nah, I'm good. I'd rather die old, surrounded by grandchildren.”

She sighs. “Too bad, you'd be such an amazing vampire. Beautiful forever.” Jensen really doesn't care, beauty fades but who you are stays forever. 

She moves forward a little faster and Jensen slashes out with his big blade, it moves across her throat and blood sprays like a geyser, rushing all over Jensen's mouth and face. He keeps his lips pressed tight. Not wanting to taste even one drop of it and wipes a hand over his face to get rid of all the gore. 

“No no, dear. That won't be happening,” She says with a smile, blood seeping from her wound as she wags a finger. Jensen tries to slash her again but she grabs the blade and twists it out of his hand, making it fall to the floor. Jensen punches her in the face and her hears something crack, when she looks back at him, her mouth twists in an ugly sneer. “You little bastard!” 

Her nose is good and broken. She retaliates, punching him in the stomach, he falls to the floor and gasps for breath as it was knocked out of him. As he tries to get back up, she pushes him down to the floor and pins him, her teeth extend and glint in the small bit of sunlight pouring into the room and Jensen closes his eyes, waiting for it to come. The prick. The pain but the vampire arches with a cry and turns to dust. He watches as the silver stake that was in her, falls to the ground and glints in the sunlight. 

Jensen sits up, looking around for a second to see if there is anymore. “So, the light thing didn't work.” 

“Didn't expect them to be in the basement,” Jared says lightly as he picks up both stakes that were dropped. “Usually they're confident enough to have their places upstairs.” 

Jensen presses a hand to his neck, as Jared reaches out his hand and Jensen looks up then grabs it and uses Jared's strength to stand. He dusts off his clothes, feeling dirty and wanting a bath. 

Jared looks him over carefully, eyes intent. “You didn't get blood in your mouth, did you?” 

Jensen shakes his head, he made sure he didn't. “No. Why?” 

“Because unless you're bitten and drained. You can only share blood then. Otherwise, vampire blood is poisonous to a human being,” Jared explains. “It can kill you in twenty four hours you have the cure and my connections are too far away to get the antidote.”

“Oh god, oh god,” Jensen freaks, tongue tempted to flick out and lick his face. Stupid brain, trying to kill him.

“Relax. Long as you didn't get any in your mouth and you don't lick your face, you'll be fine,” Jared tells him. 

Jensen nods. Vampires are scary.

\--------------------

They get back to the hotel, covered in dust and Jensen in blood. Jared takes a shower first and then Jensen does. When Jensen comes out, he notices that Jared is watching him like a hawk, his eyes following him everywhere he goes and Jensen feels like he's being undressed, well, the towel is coming off in Jared's mind. He blushes and Jared smiles, mouth closed but he does. He looks away and returns to his laptop. 

Jensen puts on his pjs, which are starting to smell and he wrinkles his nose. “Do you think we could laundry?,” He asks. 

“Sure could, I need some things washed,” Jared says.

“That would be great,” Jensen says, sitting down. 

Everything is mum for a few seconds but then Jared speaks again. “Don't you have parents who are worried about you?”

Jensen shrugs. “I don't know, maybe.” 

“Maybe, you should give them a call. Tell them about your movie star dreams,” Jared admonishes, turning to look at Jensen for just a second.

“They wouldn't care,” Jensen says, feeling slightly uncomfortable, like Jared is about to drop him off at a police station. Which would suck, but he'd just run. 

Jared makes a slight humming hums.

Jensen smiles. “So, I killed a vamp.” 

“Better than I was expecting,” Jared murmurs, eyes focused on the laptop screen.

“Hey, I held my own,” Jensen says, even though he feels less than accomplished. He still did pretty well. 

“I had to save you twice,” Jared says with a slight scoff. “You almost got killed.” 

“I would have killed the last one. You just didn't give me time,” Jensen says with a pout. 

“No, you would have died. Became vampire chow and drained where no one would ever know you were gone except me,” Jared chides, looking over at him pointedly. 

Jensen sighs. “Just let me live in my imagination, where I'm a warrior prince, who kills creatures of the night with my unsurpassed brute strength.”

Jared actually laughs, full belly laughs which surprises Jensen, so he laughs too.

“Watch TV, then go to bed. We're leaving in the morning,” Jared tells him with a smile on his face. 

Jensen nods, as he climbs into the bed and sits up against the pillows, flipping on the television and landing on a random channel. “Jared?” 

Jared looks up and over. “Yeah?”

“Do you do this all the time?,” Jensen asks.

“All the time but I'll stop someday,” Jared replies. 

“Must be pretty exciting,” Jensen murmurs. 

“It has it's perks,” Jared responds, shrugging his shoulders.

Everything goes silent and Jensen listens to Jared typing away on the keyboard. He falls asleep halfway through a movie of the week, about a girl with cancer and the boyfriend who tries to spend everyday with her until she dies. 

\--------------------

They're still in Arizona. It's hotter than hell even though it's night and the windows are rolled down. 

“Next case is a ghost in Linkin, Arizona. Possible two ghosts, the widower wasn't sure,” Jared explains as they pull into a new city. “It should be simple. Something you won't get hurt on.”

“I could handle bigger,” Jensen says loftily. 

Jared shakes his head. “I should have started you out small. Small is good. Small builds character and skills.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Because I'm small?” 

“ _No_ , because you're not used to this kinda thing,” Jared says, making a small pop with his mouth.

“Okay, you got me and you're right,” Jensen sighs with a sigh. 

“I know it,” Jared says with a small smile. 

They get to another hotel, the room this time is everything blue and white. Snowflake decals sit over the bed. A Christmas theme, which he kinda chuckles at because Christmas has been long since over for a long minute now. But it's nice, kinda homey and the bed is more comfortable then the previous ones he has been in. They do their usual routine and Jensen thinks of the fact that he hasn't talked to Chris in a few days.

“Hey, Jared. Can I use your laptop to talk to e-mail my friend?,” Jensen inquires, as he finishes dressing. “I can wait till your finished, if you're busy doing something.”

“Yeah, you can,” Jared says a bit absentmindedly as he hands over his laptop. Turning on the television. 

“Thanks,” Jensen says as he takes it and sits back down on the bed, he curls up in the blankets and precariously dangles it over his knees as he logs into yahoo mail. There's a new one from Danneel which he quickly looks over. _'I'm so glad you're okay! I've been so worried but as long as you're alright, I'll try to stop doing it so much. I hope wherever you are, you're in a good place and please come see me when you can. E-mail me again. I miss you a lot.'_ he smiles and sees the new one from Chris.

From: RisingKane94@yahoo.com  
To: JRAFANG@yahoo.com 

Hey, so, my last gig went pretty good. We got paid five hundred dollars for it. It came in handy for food and paying the electric bill. Life on your own? Hard but surprisingly good. The freedom is astounding. 

Look, I've got something to tell you. I received some bad news yesterday. It's not going to be … it might be hard to swallow. Your sister and your father died in a car crash. Mackenzie was in critical condition for a few hours but she passed away. I don't know what happened exactly, who was at fault or anything like that. But I'm sorry. I know you loved your baby sister. I wish I could have been there to say goodbye to the kid. Always had a soft spot for her. Talk to me when you need it, I'll be here when I can. Love you, man. 

Jensen's heart sinks as he reads over the e-mail, again and again. Tears prick his eyes are he sees Mackenzie's face in his mind, cherub like with big blue eyes and blonde hair bouncing in a ponytail. So adorable and full of life but that image quickly morphs into a hollowed out face, in a grave with maggots crawling all over her drying up skin. He e-mails back, fingers shaking as he types and hiccups a sob as he tries to stifle it. 

“What's wrong?,” Jared voice, comes as a surprise.  
“My family died,” Jensen says and just starts crying even harder. “I don't know about my mother but m-my father and my s-s-sister.”

Everything goes quiet as he shakes and tears stream down his face. He wishes he had stayed so he could soak up all of Mackenzie's happiness for a little while. So he could be with her for just a little longer. Maybe if he had been there, she wouldn't be dead. It's wishful thinking but it could be true, might be true. 

The bed dips and he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up through his tear blurry eyes and feels his heart break at the look on Jared's face, like he understands. Like he gets it. He frowns, face contorting as more tears spring forward.

“Come here,” Jared says softly.

Jensen looks at him a long moment then closes the laptop and puts it on the nightstand. He doesn't care that he barely knows Jared, just moves forward and wraps his arms underneath Jared's own, holding onto him tight and Jared wraps his own around him. Jensen sobs as Jared soothes him with quiet words _'Everything will be okay._ ', _'It seems hard now but it'll get better.'_ and somewhere along the rocking back and forth, as he's nearly in the man's lap, as Jensen wet his clean shirt with tears. He drifts off to sleep hearing _'It'll be okay. They're in a better place now.'_ He feels a kiss to his temple, but he can't be sure it's real.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen is more subdued. Not as lively as he had been. Jared notices that he doesn't ask as many questions or sometimes, he won't talk for an entire day. When they went after the ghost he was more efficient, he helped dig up the grave, like it meant he was saving the world or burying his demons. Jared watches him, watches how morose he looks. Weighed down by the death of his family members and he understands, he really does. He remembers being as sad, messed up over it. Remembers how helpless he felt, how he wished he could have done something but he knows Jensen can't stay in the mode forever, just like he knew he couldn't when shit hit the fan. 

He wants to reach out to the kid, but he knows he needs space. So, he let's him be. They're in the car heading for Nevada, it's been three weeks since Jensen got the news and he barely eats anything, just shakes his head no matter how many times Jared asks if he's hungry. Sometimes, he'll eat dinner and then go to sleep. There were a couple days where he didn't want to go on a job with him, and he let it slide, part of him really doesn't want him to go with him on these missions, because the kid could die and then he'd feel guilty, not to mention he's grown attached to having someone around. Someone to watch his back, someone to care. 

And Jensen needs to eat, he's tired of watching him waste away. He's not letting it happen while he's with him. Jared pulls into a little known burger joint drive through and reaches across to shake Jensen awake, the boy stirs, blinking at him and furrows his brow adorably, hoodie hood over his head. He mumbles something unintelligible and Jared smiles at how fucking adorable it is.”Tell me what you want. They got burgers, chicken fingers, pies and everything else you can imagine.” 

“I'm not hungry, Jared,” Jensen says, closing his eyes and turning back toward the window.

“What did I say?,” Jared says, raising his voice. “You're eating while you're with me. So, get a fucking burger and fries, and eat it.” He knows he uses his authoritarian voice on him too much but he listens, well, most of the time. 

Jensen looks at him a little wide eyed, like he can't believe Jared is commanding him even though he should be used to it by now. He sighs, hoodie falling off his head, hair in different directions. He needs to get the kid a hair brush and maybe some gel, he seems to just finger comb and let it go as is. He notices way too much, he knows it. The boy nods and swallows, licking his dry lips. “I'll have two orders of chicken fingers, potato wedges if they have them and a sweat tea.” 

Jared smiles. “That's more like it.” 

They pull into the parking lot and Jared watches as he eats, makes sure he downs every last morsel. Jensen blushes and ducks his head as he chews slowly, stomach making gurgling noises. Jared eats his own meal and enjoys it, he loves food, always has. Soon as Jensen is done, he reaches out with his hand and puts it on shoulders Jensen with a squeeze. “You're eating regularly from now on. I know I have no hold over you once I drop you off but until then. You're on my watch. You got that?” 

Jensen carefully rolls up his wrappers and places them in the bag with a sigh. “Yes, Jared.” 

After throwing away the trash, Jared looks for a bank with an ATM. He tries to withdraw money but the damn thing is out. He curses underneath his breath, and drives off to find a second one. When he gets to the second one, it's all out too. Just his fucking luck. 

“You've got a credit card, right? I've seen you use it,” Jensen says, frowning. 

“I forgot to pay the bill a few days ago, so I'm not chancing a cut,” Jared explains.

“So, no hotel?,” Jensen asks, feet curled up underneath his ass. 

“I don't know. I've got my debit card, so we might be fine,” Jared answers, pulling off down the road. “If not, we're sleeping in the car.”

Jensen nods, uncomplaining. “You got blankets in the trunk?” 

“Got a couple for when I'm getting too tired to drive, they come in handy,” Jared tells him.

“Okay. I don't mind sleeping in the car, it's better than being outside,” Jensen says with a soft smile. 

They get to the hotel and once again they're shit out of luck. There's no vacancy even though they take debit. He feels bad because while he could handle it, he doesn't want the kid to sleep in the car. The seats are hard and leathery, it's definitely not a luxury comfort and he has a hard time getting to sleep himself when he crashes in it. He also knows Jensen has probably been through a lot worse, but he means it, while the kid is with him. He'll be taken care of until he gets dropped off. One thing he's learned on his travels, people need kindness in order to survive. He hopes Jensen takes something away from not, not that Jared is a good man or anything because he really isn't but something like never give up. Someone else out there may help him when needed and in turn he might end up helping someone else. A cycle that's needed in the world. 

They park in a lot by the hotel. Jared pays the parking fee with what little money he has left. He gives Jensen the bigger blanket and let's the boy crawl in the back seat, They use clothes from their duffel bags to make pillows and after an hour of trying to sleep, cramped up on the front seat. Jared hears Jensen speak.

“You asleep?,” Jensen asks, voice low and soft.

“Yeah, can't get comfortable,” Jared answers, face turned toward the back of the seat. 

“Me neither,” Jensen says, sounding so close. Jared has the sudden image of their hands touching, palm to palm, and he closes his eyes, willing it away. “But we'll fall asleep eventually.”

“Yeah, we will,” Jared agrees. He's hit by how young Jensen sounds. He always looks at his face when the boy isn't looking and it's nothing but smooth skin and a slight chub to his cheeks. Jared knows he's lying about his age. He can't be more than fifteen years old, maybe fourteen. 

Jensen speaks again, breaking the silence. “What did you mean by my family is in a better place? Is there a heaven?” 

"A heaven and a hell,” Jared answers, knowing his own deceased family members certainly aren't in heaven. It used to bother him, but now it's just a fact of life. Something he has to live with. 

“I don't think my dad went to heaven, but Mackenzie, my sister, she probably did. She was a good girl,” Jensen says softly, voice small. 

“Why not your dad?,” Jared asks, curious. Jensen hasn't talked much about his family in the time he's known him, just things that made him question why a kid as young as him isn't with his family where he should be. 

“He was a hateful bigot. The reason I left home,” Jensen answers, sounding resigned. 

“Why? Did he make you leave?,” Jared questions.

“Not exactly. He found out I was gay and threatened to kill me if I didn't change my homosinning ways,” Jensen says, voice bitter. 

“Yeah, he was a bigot. He probably didn't go to heaven. God don't like ugly,” Jared responds, feeling a twinge of hurt for the kid. His own parents had been nothing but understanding and accepting when he came out as gay. They didn't make him feel less than human for his preferences. They supported him, even invited his first boyfriend home to meet the family and have dinner. His boyfriend had been surprised by his family's support, crying a little when he admitted his own family wasn't as nice. Jared realized how lucky he was, even if his family didn't have a whole lot of luck. 

“Yeah, but he was never really a good person either. He treated my brother like gold and my sister as the baby, so he was good to her but he treated me like shit. Talked down to me, called me names, verbally and mentally abused me, hit me around sometimes when I tried to stick up for ,myself. Made me do more chores than I could handle, could never get homework done,” Jensen goes on to explain. “I probably sound like a complaining teenager. Sorry.”

“No, you don't. I don't believe all teenagers are emo whiny punks. Sometimes you have real problems, and that sounds like a problem,” Jared says softly, smiling despite Jensen's story. “Sometimes, bad shit happens to us. Sometimes our parents do it. That's just a fact of life.”

“Thanks,” Jensen says quietly. Jared wishes he could see his face. 

“You're welcome,” Jared whispers, closing his eyes.

“Isn't your family worried about you, Jared?,” Jensen inquires. 

“Most of my immediate family is dead but my little sister, Megan, she worries,” Jared admits, tucking his hand underneath the clothes.

“Do you still talk to her? Worry about her?,” Jensen asks.

“We e-mail back and forth. She's in a good place, with our Aunt and Uncle. They take good care of her,” Jared answers.

“I wish I kept in contact with my sister. Told her I love her one last time,” Jensen admits, sniffling. Jared wonders if he's crying. 

“Yeah, I feel that,” Jared says.

“Do you think if I pray hard enough... God will pass on a message to her?,” Jensen asks, sounding so small. 

“Yeah, I really think so,” Jared answers him.

“Okay, I'm going to pray and go to sleep,” Jensen says, sounding like he's turning.

“That's a good idea,” Jared says, smiling. “I'll make sure I get us a hotel room tomorrow.” 

“Okay, but if we have to sleep in here another night. I won't mind,” Jensen says. 

“I know, but you shouldn't have to sleep in here,” Jared says, frowning.

“Hey, I'm freeloading. Anything is good, even a car roof over my head,” Jensen says with a breathy chuckle.

Jared chuckles in turn. “Yeah, true.”

“Goodnight, Jared,” Jensen whispers.

“Night, Jen,” Jared whispers back. He imagines Jensen's hands cupped near his face, praying reverently in his head. Trying so hard to let his dead sister know that he loves, and misses her. He thinks about the fact that he should e-mail Megan back tomorrow and tell her the same. At least he still has her, for as long as he can.

\--------------------

Jared let's Jensen sleep in the back seat as he gets money from a refreshed ATM and goes into wal-mart to pay his credit card bill. He's rich, very rich but that came with a price, a price he tries not to think too much about. He has too much to do in the next five months and he needs to be focused, sure of things. Jensen stirs somewhere around eleven o'clock after he finishes running errands. He hears him from the back seat, voice croaked. “Where are we?”

“Still in Linkin, going to see if there's any vacancies again,” Jared tells him, turning down the street toward the same hotel from last night. 

“Oh, man. A bed would be snazzy,” Jensen admits, sitting up and stretching as Jared watches him in the mirror.

They go back to the hotel and low and behold, there's a room with two queens available. The first thing Jensen does is drop his duffel bag and jump on the bed, jumping up and down. He smiles beautifully. “Comfy!”

Jared smiles back. “Shower. It's going to feel so good.”

“Save me some hot water,” Jensen calls after him as he heads in with his bath stuff.

Jared takes a long shower, getting all the kinks out of his back and relaxing his aching muscles. He let's hot water cascade down his skin, dropping in rivulets onto the floor below. Sighing and groaning at how good it feels. He uses body wash for men that smells like spice and sandalwood, and suave shampoo that smells like a waterfall apparently. He leaves it in the shower for Jensen like he's been doing. For some reason the boy smelling like him, makes him feel warm inside when he catches a whiff. He tries not to stand too close and inhale whenever he comes out of the shower. Probably scares the shit out of the kid.

When he gets out, Jensen stares at him for a few moments then looks away in embarrassment. He exhales a laugh, and the boy's mouth sets in a hard line. He coughs and tries to get past the fact that he just further shamed him. There's nothing wrong with appreciating the human form, and Jared, definitely has a good form. He takes care of himself and works out every chance he gets so he's in shape. He didn't five years ago, he was tall and lanky, hardly any muscle but he's proud of his physique now.

He gets dressed and opens up his laptop. Boots it up and automatically heads to gmail. There's yet another e-mail from Megan, asking where he is. Has he got any news on what's going on. She tells him she has a new boyfriend, his name is max. He's a good guy and treats her well, he'd like him. She talks about how Aunt Mar said she'll get her convertible when she's sixteen. His baby sister is almost fifteen, so she's really excited. He types _'I'm in Arizona. Working on it. I have a friend along for the ride, this kid named Jensen. Picked him up on the road. He's a good kid, been helping me out. I'm glad about you getting the car you want. That'll be awesome. When this is over, I'll have to come back for a ride. Maybe, we'll road trip. Sound good? I love you, miss you. Be good for Aunt Mar and Uncle Phil.'_

As he sends the e-mail, Jensen comes out of the shower and he looks up, trying not too be too obvious as he stares. He's attracted to him, he knows it. And Jensen looks at him too, he's caught him with a glazed look in his eyes too many times. It's really not a moral issue for him, he knows kids are smarter than people give them credit for, and the fact that they're old enough to consent, say yes or no. Well, that's good enough for him. But he wouldn't go after anyone under the age of fifteen, not at his age. But it has more to do with the fact that right now he can't get involved with anyone romantically or ever for that matter. 

Jensen is dressed by the time he looks up again. “Laundry?”

“Tomorrow after the first part of the hunt is done,” Jared tells him, going to cracked.com to see if there's any new amusing lists to read. 

“Yesss, my clothes are starting to smell like sweat and stank,” Jensen says as he crawls into bed. 

“We'll do it,” Jared promises with a laugh. 

“What were you doing?,” Jensen asks, peering over at him.

“E-mailing my sister. Told her a little bit about you,” Jared says, with a gentle smile. 

“You complained about me didn't you? You were all _'I have this annoying teenager on the road with me and he's eating up all my money. I can't get rid of him.'_ ,” Jensen says dramatically, talking with his hands.

“Oh, much worse than that. I told her you were a blood sucking demon, who drinks from me every night while I sleep under your spell,” Jared says just as acting stage. Dark and gloomy. 

Jensen bares his teeth, hanging halfway off the bed. Fingers curled into what are probably considered claws. “Beware. I might kill you next time for giving up my secrets.” 

“I'll remember to keep your bed sucking ways from being talked about,” Jared says with a grin. 

Jensen nods sagely. “You better.”

\--------------------

The information part of the hunt goes well. Possible Wendigo. People disappearing in the woods, their blood carcasses showing up in trees, against them and in bushes. Could be a werewolf too. It's a full moon for the next two nights. He decide on silver bullets and a flamethrower to take with him when they hunt in the woods at night. Something he isn't sure about taking Jensen on, since dark is more dangerous and he doesn't think the kid is ready for that even though he's been getting a lot better at the whole hunting thing. If Jared was going to keep him for the long haul, he'd take him somewhere and teach him how to really kick some ass. He knows damn well he didn't take karate for ten years, he shows no skill whatsoever that backs up said abilities but he let's the kid keep that his little secret.

It's six in the evening and they're sitting in the laundromat across the street from the hotel. In chairs next to each other, watching the cycle of the washing machine as the sun sets. Jensen is asking him random questions, something kids do when they're bored and Jared really doesn't mind too much. It's no big deal. It helps pass the time and he likes learning about Jensen. Likes having someone around to spend time with. 

“What did you do when you were a teen?,” Jensen asks, his arm brushing Jared's, their hairs mingling. It tickles Jared's skin and sends a slight tingle through it. 

“Played baseball and basketball. I was a hot shot,” Jared says, leaning his head back against the chair. 

“I played sports too, mainly football,” Jensen admits.

“What position were you?,” Jared asks, eyebrow raised.

“Wide Receiver,” Jensen replies, grinning.

“Ah, the show off of the foot of ball,” Jared says with a wry smile. 

“The big show off,” Jensen repeats, shrugging. “It was fun. So, did you have any hobbies?”

“Besides sports?,” Jared asks, eyebrow delicately raised. Jensen nods and Jared shakes his head. “Not really unless you count spending all my dad's money at the mall on clothes and shoes.”

“That makes you sound like a girl, dude,” Jensen says with a laugh.

“I was a spoiled kid, more like. Bought more things than I really needed just because I could,” Jared admits with a shrug. 

“Bet it was nice though,” Jensen says with a mild sigh.

“Sometimes it was, but other times I felt lost, a little empty. Wondering what I was doing with my life,” Jared says, looking him in the eye for a second. 

“I can understand that,” Jensen says with a brief nod, looking away. 

“So, hobbies. What about you?,” Jared asks, giving a small smile.

“I... well... going to sound more like a fricken girl than you but I made my own clothes. Remember me telling you my grandmother taught me to sew?,” Jensen says and Jared nods. “She really did. So, I made all of my own stuff. Made clothes for my sister, that sorta thing. Won a competition for a shirt and pair of pants I made one time.” 

“If I ever settle down somewhere long enough, you have to make me a nice soft shirt. I haven't had one in a long time. With what I do, I buy the cheapest clothes since I'm liable to get dirt, stains and rips in them.” 

Jensen smiles. “I will.”

Jared tries not to think about the fact that in a few weeks, Jensen will be elsewhere, trying to get his acting career off the ground, that's if the agency doesn't call the cops first when they realize how old the kid is. The questions keep coming, one right after another. Jared tells him who his first kiss was, Alison Mack underneath the bleachers during a middle school football game. And Jensen admits his was a girl too, in his room during study. He doesn't say her name, but Jared really doesn't care too much. 

The moon sets high in the sky as Jensen puts the clothes in the dryer. He hears a scream, then a bunch of screams and then a howl. He blinks. “The werewolf,” Jared says.

“Are you sure it's a werewolf?,” Jensen asks, frowning.

“If the howl is anything to go by then yes. Must be in the area. Must not know it's a wolf. Most people who turn wolf, lock themselves up... which is why I don't bother them but when you go rogue, you have to put it down,” Jared explains as he gets to his feet.

“Okay. What do we do?,” Jensen asks, as he stands up too.

“I'm going to search the area, see what I can find,” He says as he takes out his keys and tosses them to Jensen, who catches them pretty easily. “Get in my trunk and get two black guns with brown designs on the handle. They have silver bullets in them.”

Jensen nods and makes a beeline for the exit.

Jared follows out moments later, he can still hears screams coming from down the street. So he follows the trail, he hears someone yell _'What the hell is that!?'_ and someone else go _'Looks like a mutated dog.'_ He looks into an alley for a moment to see if he catches anything but he doesn't, then his mind screams don't be a fool, it must be on the street somewhere in plain sight where people can see it. He keeps going forward, and eventually comes upon a hunched furry figure and a pair of legs underneath the crouching body. He can hear whimpering and the beast sniffing at it's prey. 

People are standing around with their cameras, snapping shots while others are hurrying and running along away from the scene. He doesn't know how he'll explain this to the public if anyone asks any questions or if the police show up before he can escape the scene after taking it out. Rabid dog? Sasquatch come from his cave? He makes a decision and quickly dashes toward the werewolf, pulling it by it's shoulders unaware and the woman scrambles to her feet, looking at Jared for a moment then at the beast then turns and hightails it down the street, leaving her purse behind. 

The wolf is on him in a second, it's like a wolf but not entirely, it's also a little humanoid. Hunched over and looking at Jared with it's glowing narrowed eyes. It's assessing him, sniffing the air. Jared just stands there and prays the thing doesn't decide to attack him. It's not bloodthirsty at the moment. Good enough for him. It comes closer in it's curiosity and Jared feels almost bad for the fact that he'll have to kill it. It's already killed plenty of times. He can't let it do it again. 

He hears footsteps behind him, heading his way. Feet thudding against the ground. “Jared, I got the guns.” 

“Walk slowly toward me and hand me one,” Jared says calmly as he hears police sirens in the distance. 

Jensen does, slow and careful footsteps until he's beside Jared. He gingerly hands over the gun.

Jared raises the gun, pointing it at the wolf's head. Doesn't matter where he shoots it, heart, head, long as it's silver, it'll go down. The wolf tilts it's head at him and blinks. “I'm sorry, buddy,” Jared whispers, when he clicks the gun into police, the wolf snarls at him but before he can attack, Jared shoots. The sound loud in the streets. He watches as blood and brain matter splatter all over the ground. The wolf falls dead in a heap and Jensen let's out a shaky breath beside him.

“It's freaky looking,” Jensen says, voice shaky. 

“Yeah, but they were human once upon a time,” Jared says, staring down at the body.

“That's sad,” Jensen whispers, as people are coming closer to take more pictures. Probably recording video, which might get them in trouble but it's dark enough, so they might be alright. 

Before Jared can answer, he sees the police coming toward them down the street. “Tuck your gun in the back of your jeans and walk slowly back toward our clothes.” He does as he prescribed and Jensen nods, as they walk back toward the laundry mat. They stay in town for three more days to make sure that was the creature wrecking havoc for campers and when no more reports come of dead bodies or sightings, they leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passes. They've been all over Nevada, fighting whatever Jared happens to come across. Jensen had his first run in with a Poltergeist, he does not want to live through that again. They're nastier than ghosts and destroying them is harder than having to dig up a grave and burn bones and sometimes, putting herbs in the walls and saying a Latin prayer doesn't work at all. They had to convince a catholic church to come and do an exorcism of the home. Which worked in the end, but Jensen ended up with several scratches to his back and a gash across the face that didn't heal properly for two weeks, which Jared explained supernatural wounds sometimes take too long to heal. He used a cream to alleviate the pain and speed up the healing but he now he has a mild red scar that will soon turn white and end up being there the first of his life. Maybe his acting career is screwed because of it but they have make up. He should be fine but honestly...

Now they're in California, five days away from L.A. Jensen keeps hoping for more and more hunts to go on, that somehow Jared will end up with a slew of them and they'll never make it there. He suddenly doesn't want to do this, doesn't want to be an actor, or make it big and have lots of money. He wants to stay with Jared, and hunt things down. Stay with him until the end of time. Wants to wrap his arms around him in a safe cocoon, pressed up against his side. Wants to sleep in the same bed with him, wake up with him every morning and see one of his rare smiles when they meet green to hazel, eyes shining with love. He wants it so bad. He's fallen in love with the man, fallen in love with the fact that Jared saves people, does it so selflessly, using whatever funds he has to get the job done. 

And how he took Jensen under his wing, saved him, and let's him stay close to him. Doesn't complain about him, about taking care of him or how he talks too much sometimes. He doesn't throw verbal insults or hit him when he messes something up. He cares, cares so much even though he tries not to show how much at times and Jensen just wants... just wants to stay by his side and never leave it. Maybe, he's seeing Jared as a father figure, someone he never really had before, maybe it's because he's always felt lost and alone even in his own home. He's contemplated, he's thought about it and when it comes down to it, he just loves Jared so much. It's both painful and alleviating. It's being sad and happy at the same time, but mostly because he's going to leave him soon and won't see him ever again. 

He sits In the passenger seat, outside a pastry and coffee shop, Jared's inside getting their breakfast for the morning. Jensen isn't entirely hungry, his stomach twists and turns as he thinks of a way to tell Jared he doesn't want to go. That he wants to stay with him. Something that doesn't sound like clingy, desperate teenager incarnate. He keeps his eyes closed, hands on his stomach as he silently asks it to calm down and just be okay, because he can't handle physical pain as well as emotional pain at the moment. Neither are a good combination, especially not for him.

The driver side's door opens, and he turns, eyes opening to see Jared sliding in with a pretty big bag in his hand and two coffees in a container. He silently holds out the bag for Jensen to take silently, and Jensen does, putting it on his lap as Jared takes both cups of steaming coffee and sets them in the cup holders. 

Jared starts up the car, it roars to life. “Hand me a jelly.”

Jensen opens the bag and searches around inside for one, coming back with a white powdery, fat donut and hands it over. Jensen watches as Jared takes a bite, chewing as he moves into traffic. Jensen leans forward to grab a coffee cup, it doesn't matter which one, they both drink black straight up but sometimes Jared puts sugar in his when the mood strikes him. 

He takes one, tips off the lid and takes a sip, hot liquid scolding his tongue a little. They slept in the car last night, a motel and hotel had no vacancy. It kinda sucked and his back is stiff but he'll live. He takes another long drink, bitter strength hitting his taste buds, he swallows and glances at Jared out of the corner of his eye. “So, we're not that far from L.A.” 

“Yeah,” Jared answers, talking with his mouth full. Jensen smiles, because it's kind of cute.

Jensen takes a deep breath, now or never. “I really don't want to leave you.” 

Jared turns to look at him sharply, surprise written all over his face. Donut hanging out of his mouth as he reaches up to take it out, chewing and swallowing quickly. He turns away, eyes back on the road. “No good can come of staying with me.” 

“I've been useful, right? I've been helping you, and we've been a team. I love that we are,” Jensen says, pushing it. 

“Jensen...,” Jared says quietly. He can tell his face is contorted even from the side.

“And if we ever settle down somewhere, I can make you real home cooked meals, and make you clothes and clean the house. I'm real good at all of it,” Jensen presses forward, voice sounding desperate, he feels on the verge of tears. 

“Jensen...,” Jared says softly, turning to look at him a moment. Eyes gentle. 

“Please, Please. I'm sorry I sound like a clingy idiot right now but I just want to be with you. I don't want to go to L.A,” Jensen pleads, water brimming underneath his bottom lids. 

“Jensen, listen..You've got a pretty face, a good body, Hollywood will want you. You'll make a life for yourself out there,” Jared eases, like he's trying to calm a wild animal. “The life I lead? It's no kind of life for a kid your age, it's really no kinda life for anyone.” 

“If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me,” Jensen says passionately, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“That's the problem, Jensen. It's not good enough for me. Nothing I do is good,” Jared says, his voice a tilt of slight anger. 

“You save people, Jared! You stop those things from hurting anyone. That's good stuff, it really is,” Jensen cries, unbelieving that Jared would say such a thing. He's felt better about himself in the last couple months than he ever has. To see that people aren't getting hurt anymore, to see evil stopped before it gets it's claws in innocent humans. It feels good. How can Jared not feel good?

“Yeah, I'll admit. That's true but I don't do it because I enjoy seeing the happy faces of people I save,” Jared admits, shaking his head. 

“Then why do you do it?,” Jensen asks, frowning.

Jared doesn't say anything more and Jensen, he suddenly fumes. He wants to kick and scream like a five year old kid not getting his way. Before he can open his mouth and plead once more. Jared speaks.

“You're going to L.A and that's final.” 

Jensen just turns his face away toward the window, and cries silent tears.

\----------------------

They're in L.A, it took them two days to get here. Jared for went any of the hunts he had his eye on and decided to get him there as soon as possible. Jensen has been so messed up over the ordeal, he refused to eat and drink the entire way. Jared threatened to leave him on the side of the road if he didn't put something in his body, but when Jensen still refused, he didn't follow through. Just sighed and left the food beside him, like he was hoping the smell would entice Jensen to eat. It didn't, not even a little bit. He'd rather have Jared then food.

He turns the business card over in his hand, looking around at the traffic. Of all the places they've been so far, L.A has the worst traffic. It took them two hours to get to neighborhoods without getting an a accident, the way Jared had been driving. They're right there, ready to drop him off and for Jared to forget he ever existed. Right now he wants to cry, weep, anything but his pride won't let him. If Jared doesn't want him around, he has to get used to the idea and not be sad or upset over it. If Jared doesn't care, he shouldn't care either. Why should he? Really? Caring about people who don't give a shit about you only leads to more heartbreak than you really need in your life. 

“Where am I going?,” Jared's voice comes, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Salavant Street. Number, 4412,” Jensen answers, his voice dejected to his ears. 

“Okay,” Jared says, then he goes quiet. 

It's a ten minute hush, no talking, Jensen wants to hear Jared's voice as much as he can, so he doesn't forget it but he reminds himself he's not caring. He doesn't want to care. Not even a little bit but that goes out the window when he wants to beg and plead, stay, just let him stay, anything, please, please. Instead he goes “Thanks for the ride.” 

Jared grunts and Jensen wants to roll his eyes. _We're back to that, are we?_

“I'm really going to miss you,” Jensen says, voice wavering.

Jared grunts again.

Jensen sighs. “Not even a goodbye? I just going to make noises at me like a caveman?”

“Bye,” Jared says, his voice a mockery. 

“Bye Jared,” He says, getting out of the car before he starts crying again. 

Jared pulls off and Jensen's heart sinks. 

He'll never see him again. 

Never.

\--------------------

Jensen walks up to the building, large beige bricks and beautiful windows. The place looks pretty snazzy, there's a pair of double doors and he walks up to them, opens and steps inside. He's hit with a blast of cool air against his face and arms, much better than the sweating weather he just endured all day. Much better. There's a woman with blonde hair, high in a ponytail at the desk with the right side of her face pressed into a old fashioned white phone. He walks up slowly, peers over and clears his throat. “Excuse me? But can I talk to someone about...um... acting?”

“Look, I gotta go. Someone's here. Yeah, see you later, babe. Bye,” She says into the phone, then hangs up and smiles at Jensen. He's reminded of not more than a few minutes ago of saying goodbye to Jared, if only it had sounded that caring. Like they'd see each other again. “You're a pretty good looking kid. How old are you?”

Jensen automatically replies. “Nineteen.” 

She looks at him skeptically, eyebrow raised. “I'll ring you up. Mr. Ludwig will want to see you.”

Jensen nods. “Cool.”

She makes a quick call and there's a brief exchange of _You gotta see this kid._ and _Yeah, not lying. He's pretty._ and then she smiles at him again. “You take the elevator to the second floor. His office is down the hall, on the left. It'll say Laurel Ludwig on a plaque.” 

Jensen swallows, feeling nervous. He came all this way for this, he'll be fine. “Thanks.” 

He walks away, toward the elevators and ten minutes later, he's upstairs. Walking down the hallway slowly, looking at all the different names and words on the doors. Finally he comes across Mr. Ludwig's door, he swallows and stares at it for a few seconds. The moment of truth. He lifts his hand and knocks at the door tentatively. Then shakes his head at himself and works up the courage to knock louder, like it means something to him. Not to be afraid, not to be sitting with his tail between his legs. They wouldn't want actors who are scared of people, you have to work with people in this business. At least that's how he sees it. 

 

“Come in!,” A man yells from inside.

Jensen's legs suddenly feel stiff but he forces himself to open the door and step inside. He turns to land his eyes on a balding man with black stringy hair, cropped to his head short but he actually has a handsome face. “Hello, Mr. Ludwig,” he manages to say without a stutter or his voice wavering. 

“Come in the rest of the way, I won't bite,” Laurel says, smiling.

Jensen realizes, he still has the door open and he's only a little bit in the room, he blushes a little in embarrassment. Closes the door and walks the rest of the way in.

“Sorry, just nervous,” Jensen admits, hands moving to intertwine together in his awkwardness. 

“Don't be, seriously. You got nothing to be worried about hot stuff,” Laurel says with a wink.

Jensen laughs a little, shuffling his feet.

“Sit down. Let me take a look at you,” Laurel advises. 

Jensen moves to sit down, setting his duffel bag down on the ground beside him. He places his hands on his knees and tries to look as presentable as possible. 

Laurel assesses him quietly, eyes squinted and Jensen feels like he's under a microscope of judgment. “Well, it's safe to say the chicken-hawks are going to love you. You have an air of innocence and your face is too cute for words. You're a handsome kid, but pretty is a better word for it.”

Jensen has no clue what a chicken-hawk is but he smiles, knowing his face might be a money maker, though he doesn't think he's all that innocent. “That's good, right?”

“That's good,” Laurel states, with a grin. 

Jensen grins back. “Well, what do I do?”

“First I'd like to say it's a promising career, lots of money to be made. If you get popular, you'll make plenty, maybe enough to last you a lifetime and I have a feeling with the way you look, your air of innocence, you'll go far,” Laurel explains. “Have you ever acted before?” 

Jensen shakes his head. “No, sir.” 

“Do you learn quickly?,” Laurel asks.

“Fairly quick,” Jensen says with a nod, and it's not even a lie. 

“Good, Good,” Laurel hums, going through some papers and getting a pen. “I've got a list of questions for you before we start and we get in the process of drawing up a contract.” 

“Okay, sir,” Jensen says with a nod, his nervousness ebbing away and his heart thrumming with excitement.

“Are you okay with podophilla?,” Laurel asks, all business manner.

Jensen blinks. “What's that?”

“Foot fetish,” Laurel states, raising his eyebrow. 

“...I guess so?,” Jensen says, frowning. 

“How about flogging? Bukkake? Watersports?,” Laurel goes on, his pen deftly checking at a sheet of paper. 

“What?,” Jensen asks, confused. Aren't those terms for sex things? Why would this guy be asking such things? He's here to act, not for sex unless... he expects something from him. Which would suck. 

Laurel, gives him a long look. “You've watched porn before haven't you?” 

“No...I mean... Yes. But what does this have to do with porn?,” Jensen asks, furrowing his brows. Then it dawns on him. “You aren't for porn acting are you?” 

Laurel puts his pen down gently and folds his hands over the desk. “Didn't you have a clue what you were getting into when you came here?” 

“No... I didn't have a clue. I was just told I had a good face for acting and given this address,” Jensen admits, feeling his heart sink. 

“Oh lord. How old are you?,” Laurel asks, looking kinda affronted. 

“Nineteen,” Jensen replies. 

“Well, you're old enough for pron if you're interested but I'm sorry. This isn't a regular acting gig,” Laurel tells him, with a strained smile.

Jensen swallows. “Yeah, well, that's okay. I'll be leaving now.”

Laurel sighs. “If you change your mind. You know where to find us.” 

Jensen nods, feeling numb as he grabs his duffel and leaves the room. The door snicking shut behind him. Five minutes later he finds himself sitting out on the curb just outside the building. He brings his knees to his chest and let's the tears come out. He has no where to go, no acting career to speak of and some guy just asked him if he'd like being peed on. How gross is that?

\--------------------

Jared tells himself he didn't get a hotel because Jensen might need him even though he got two twins beds and he keeps looking at the empty one every now and again, with a frown on his face. He's used to the kid rummaging around in his duffel, asking him random questions or being excited about the next hunt. Which Jared doesn't have at the moment and he can't focus enough to get himself ready for another one. He's used to having a partner now, someone to watch his back. Someone to share the work with. It's going to feel so weird, not having Jensen by his side as they work through their mission, and do what needs to be done.

He answers his e-mail from Megan and lays back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Leaving Jensen was just as hard as leaving Megan behind. In the two months they've known each other. Jensen has crawled under his skin and stayed there, so deeply rooted he doesn't even know how to feel anymore. About a lot of things. There's no hunt in L.A, plenty of people here take care of business around the clock and there's no hunt anywhere near the place. He should leave, but he can't bring himself to do it. 

So he gets up off the bed, tired of moping and locks the hotel door behind him. Fifteen minutes later after drinking a coffee and having a three musketeer, he's in the car. Heading back toward Salavant Street. Traffic isn't so bad at the moment but he can't help speeding up and moving around cars to get there and ask anyone there where Jensen is or if he left. He wouldn't even begin to know where to look, and he hopes the kid found the five thousand dollars he left in his duffel to make it through until he got his first acting gig. That's if he did at all. 

He pulls up the street slowly, looking on each side carefully and to his surprise there is someone sitting on the curb outside the building. He slows to a stop, looking carefully at the figure in the darkness. They're small, much like Jensen but he can't be too sure. The figure looks up, and he knows it's Jensen by the way he stares at the car, like he's been praying, like he's hoping. Jared rolls down the window. “Need a ride?” 

That's all it takes for the boy to get up and scramble for the door, in the car at lightening speed. Jared is about to say something again but his thought process is cut off by having an arm full of teenage boy. He can hear him sniffling, face pressing against his neck. Wetness leaking against his skin, and down onto his shirt but he doesn't mind. 

“I'm glad you came back,” Jensen says quietly. Hand on Jared's waist as he holds onto him.

“What happened? Did you go in?,” Jared asks, bringing a hand up to flex through Jensen's hair. He wants to believe something inside made Jensen cry, instead of himself but that's wishful thinking. 

“It was a thing for the porn industry. I thought I really had a big shot at being a Hollywood star but no, they wanted to paint my face with come,” Jensen says bitterly, lips half pressed against Jared's skin. 

Jared suddenly laughs, because the way he says it just gets to him and the fact that he's thought about doing the same to Jensen. Splashing his pretty face with his own come, it just makes him want to hoot and holler at the irony. He would have left him here to freaking do porn instead of stop being scared of wanting the kid. It just... he laughs. 

“That's not funny, my dreams are crushed and I thought you were gone forever, and I'd have no one,” Jensen says through a sob, crying even harder.

“Shh, Shh. I'm sorry,” Jared says, quieting down as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

Jensen lifts his head and kisses Jared's cheek, it warms his insides. “Thanks for coming back.” 

“I really couldn't... leave you behind, even if you were on the verge of becoming a star,” Jared admits, cheek still tingling.

“I probably couldn't anyway. I’m only sixteen and they'd end up finding out Then...,” He trails off, eyes dawning with horror. “Oh God...I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you. I lied and now you're going to be so angry. Please don't leave me.” 

Jared chuckles, face soft. “It's okay, I already knew you were younger than you said you were.” 

Jensen looks at him in surprise, then it ebbs away and he smiles. “Oh yeah, baby face, right?” 

“Baby face,” Jared agrees, smiling back. 

There's a sudden honk at the back of them, lights shining through the back windows, illuminating the inside of the car. Jensen laughs nervously, breaking apart from Jared and going back to his seat. 

Jared shakes his head, pulling off down the street, casting glances at each other and catching one another, then laughing.

\--------------------

They head back to the hotel. Jared feels like taking a shower and does. He orders room service and looks at Jensen on his bed, wearing those same damn pajamas he always wears. They're clean, sure, but he's seen them for the last two months and he seriously needs something different. “I'm tired of seeing those pj’s. I'm getting you a new pair of pajamas.”

“I like these pajamas,” Jensen says with a pout. “Besides, you don't have to do that. Really. You spend too much money on me already.” 

“I want to,” Jared says firmly, laying own on his side, facing the boy. 

Jensen nods. “Okay, but someday I'm going to pay you back for all the good things you do for me.” 

“You don't have to, I've got more money than God,” Jared tells him, with a shrug.

“How did you end up with so much?,” Jensen asks, brows furrowed.

Jared purses his lips, he doesn't have to say the whole truth, just part of it. “Family business. My father struck oil before me and my siblings were born.” 

Jensen frowns. “If your family's dead. Why aren't you handling the business?”

Jared licks his lips, avoiding eye contact. “I ended up with it after my brother Jeff passed away but I handed the reigns over to my cousin until I get back.”  
“Oh,” Jensen says softly, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

“Yeah,” Jared answers him, looking back up. 

Jensen looks down at the floor, Jared's reminded of shyness and puppy dog tails with the way he looks. When he looks back up, he looks nervous, unsure. “Jared?” 

“Mmm?,” Jared goes, furrowing his brows. 

“... Can I sleep with you tonight?,” Jensen asks, toes digging into the carpet, as he looks away, like Jared is going to reject him. 

Jared blinks. “Why would you want to do that?” 

“I just want to be close to you,” Jensen admits, looking like Jared just kicked his puppy. 

Jared looks at him seriously, wondering why. Really why. Has the kid done stupid like fallen for him? Because that's just going to lead to heartache and pain for both of them. Something neither of them really need but he doesn't mind He'd like to feel Jensen pressed up close against him, body warm and small against his own bigger one. “Yeah, sure.”

Jensen looks over at him, beaming.

They eat their burgers in silence. Jared thinking of Jensen laying in bed with him, and him stressing over getting an inappropriate hard on. He keeps looking at him every few seconds. He notices the way Jensen chews and licks his lips. Feels himself growing hard in his boxers and wills it away since they really don't need that. Jensen really doesn't need that. 

Jensen finally looks over at him, halfway done with his burger. “Good?”

“For twenty bucks, it's a pretty good burger,” Jared says, wondering how some hotels live with something for their outrageous prices. 

“Yeah,” Jensen says quietly, nodding. 

When they're finished, Jensen pushes the cart out into the hallway. They both brush their teeth, and Jared turns off the lamplight. He slips toward the other side of the bed, making room for the boy as Jensen creeps over, but doesn't crawl in like he's scared of spooking a jackal. 

“Can I still sleep with you?,” Jensen asks in a small voice, body and face illuminated by the moonlight. 

“I said yeah, what more do you want?,” Jared asks, amused as he pulls back the blanket and looks up at him. 

Jensen crawls under the covers quickly and Jared throws the blanket over him, he can feel antsy coming from him and he exhales a laugh. “If you want to cuddle me, just do it already.”

The boy exhales a breath as he presses in close, throwing an arm over Jared's waist as his face presses against Jared's chest. Jared can hear his baby's breath low and soft. It makes him yearn to be closer to Jensen. Lovers. A place where you're closer than close. A place where it's spiritual and means so much more. Jared reaches up and runs his fingers through Jensen's soft gelled hair. 

Jensen shivers. “Thanks, Jared.” 

Jared just twists his fingers and pulls gently. All he needs to say. Jensen sighs and somehow cuddles closer. 

He only has four months to enjoy this. 

He wants to be happy while it lasts.


	5. Chapter 5

They take out another nest of vampires down in southern California, Jensen gets blood in his mouth but Jared manages to get in contact with Jim and the man directed him to a hunter buddy near by that had the antidote. Jensen shook for six hours, unable to walk, hardly able to move. Jared was torn apart when he had to leave him by himself in the hotel long enough to go grab the antidote. He rushed over, made a moment of small talk and grabbed the vial. A clear liquid made from Pixie blood, and various herbs. Boiled on a stove for two hours until everything dissolved. Jared had to promise to drive to Eastern Cali in order to gather more pixies, trap them and bring it back to the contact. Edward Carnby. 

Jared would have agreed to anything at that point. The boy dying would have destroyed him. He couldn't imagine life without him now. Sure, he had what family he had left, but Jensen filled another hole in him he didn't think he had or pretended he really didn't. He was a partner, a friend, becoming like family and his feelings for him were far greater than he could ever imagine. Jensen is Jensen, and Jensen is almost everything to him. Once he got back with the serum, he forced it down his throat and watched as color came back to his ashen cheeks and his erratic breathing evened out low and slow. He almost kissed him but instead he hugged the boy to himself and told him _'From now on listen about getting blood in your mouth!_ and Jensen had apologized, said it'd never happen again. And Jared had said _'I know it won't, because we're getting you some medical masks.'_ and Jensen had laughed and laughed. Holding onto Jared tightly.

Afterward, they went East and grabbed the eight required pixies, sons of a bitches left scratches all over them and somehow gave Jared a black eye. Jensen snickered at him and Jared threatened to leave him at the side of the road, but Jensen just kept snickering. They took the pixies back to Ed, and he rewarded them with another vial incase anything ever happened again. Jared was grateful, so was Jensen. 

They headed southeast and took out a couple of Nyriads. Jensen almost got drowned by one of them, but Jared saved the day by pumping it full of shotgun shells and cutting it's head off. Jensen took care of the second one. They pulled into Nevada again and their hunts took them along to getting rid of flaming teeth, more ghosts and a werewolf. They take out a Wendigo in the forests of Nevada, and a poltergeist as well. 

They're finally settling down for the night, taking a much needed break, both take long showers and settle down on Jared's bed, flat on their stomachs to watch a paid for movie. Some feel good comedy about about a man from Alabama who needs to win back his grandfather's farm and land, so he can fulfill his grandfather's dying request and also get the girl of his dreams. Jared doesn't do movies like that, but it's Jensen's viewing wish. Jared let's him have it. 

Jared's phone rings in his pocket, Jensen turns to look at him. Jared reaches down and takes it out, looking at the call screen.

“Who is it?,” Jensen asks, nosy but Jared really doesn't mind.

“Chad,” he mouths as he answers it. Chad's another hunter, someone he knew in grade school, middle school and highschool. Who also happened to be the son of a hunter, and later became Jared's contact when Jared got into hunting himself. He's been a great help so far.

“Hey J-Man. How's it hanging?,” Chad asks. The backgrounds sounds are familiar, it seems like Chad is at the bar called Mission Square, he usually frequents in Winchester, Texas. A place mainly for hunters, but they get non-hunters in there too. Usually people that already know about the supernatural and if they don't know it? Well, they end up hearing stories they think are tall tales and bullshit lies. Or they leave a believer and end up having sleepless nights until they come back to ask someone how to protect themselves. 

“I'm good man. What's up with you?,” Jared asks, flipping on his back to get more comfortable. Jensen looks away from him and puts his eyes back on the TV, but he turns it down. Probably hear what Chad's saying. He wants to laugh, Jensen is a nosy little bastard. 

“Nothing much, just finished a few hunts with Sophia and Aldis. You know how it goes,” Chad tells him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jared says, his lips going into a smirk. His free hand glides underneath his white muscle shirt, pulling up the fabric and exposing his stomach as he scratches at the skin. “So, I get the feeling this isn't a social call.” 

“What? I can't call and see how you're doing?,” Chad says, sounding offended. 

“Sure, you most definitely can but that's probably not why you called,” Jared says with a laugh. 

“Okay, you got me, dude,” Chad says with a huff. 

“Lay it on me,” Jared says, looking over briefly at Jensen to catch him looking down. His eyes look forward and see that he's risen up his shirt and he looks back at Jensen for a second, to see that his eyes have snapped forward and he's blushing. The boy looks away and Jared has a secret smile on his face. He really needs to stop accidentally teasing the boy. Chad's talking and he's probably missing half of what he's said. “Say that again?” 

“Dude. Listen, _seriously._ I _said_ You finally make it to Utah?,” Chad repeats, sounding exasperated. 

“Yeah, we're here,” Jared tells him, pulling down his shirt. 

“Whose we?,” Chad hedges, sounding confused.

“My boy Jensen and I,” Jared says a bit proudly.

“Who's Jensen?,” Chad asks.

“Doesn't matter,” Jared tells him. 

“You got a partner?,” Chad inquires.

“Yeah, I do,” Jared admits.

“But aren't you supposed to do it alone?,” Chad asks, sounding perplexed once more.  
“It's fine. I'm making my quota, and he's making things easier,” Jared says, shrugging his shoulders even though Chad can't see. 

“Whatever you say, man,” Chad says, sounding a little worried.

“Anyway, get to what you called me about,” Jared says, redirecting their discourse.

“Right. About that,” Chad says, then he's asking for another beer and Jared hears glass slide across what he knows is a bartop. Chad takes a drink, Jared can hear the surp. “Okay, so look, there's a demon in Northern Utah. He's been killing people for shits and giggles. Serial Killer type shit. He keeps switching every month so the people's who's bodies he uses gets blamed for the crimes instead of letting them wear out and die.”

“Okay, I'm hearing ya,” Jared says, letting him know he gets it.

“So, he goes by Agoth but he'll go by whatever name of the meatsuit he's using too. Even lives their lives while he's taken over,” Chad continues. “I'd say it be hard to find him but he goes into a bar called Heights in Cambridge, Utah to scope out his next victims. Usually on a Saturday night. He's been watched by a couple hunters but he's kind of a high level demon and it's hard for them to catch him. He's already killed three other hunters.”

Jared whistles, he's taken on a couple high level demons in the past. Sends them straight back to hell but he isn't sure Jensen is ready for that. High Level demons are manipulative little shits and they usually like innocence. Fucking or killing them. Jensen looks at him, eyebrow raised, and he puts up his index finger to indicate one sec.

“You up for the challenge?,” Chad asks, his voice a dare.

“Yeah, I'll look into it. See what I can do,” Jared tells him.

“Okay, just if you do take him out? Call me so I can alert the other hunters who are watching,” Chad says, taking another surp of beer. 

“Will do but hey, got a movie to watch, I'll talk to you later,” Jared says, wanting to end the call. “Oh and text me the bar name and town name so I don't forget.”

“Yeah, no problem. Talk later, J-Man,” Chad says.

“Yeah, later,” Jared replies as he hangs up.

“What was that about?,” Jensen asks as soon as Jared pockets his phone. 

“You'll be seeing your first demon soon,” Jared tells him, turning on his side, his hand underneath his cheek, supported by his elbow.

“What are they like?,” Jensen asks, brow crinkling a little.

“Evil motherfuckers. They're bad to the bone. They aren't like vampires trying to survive the only way they know how or like ghosts who only hurt because they're stuck in a cycle of endless pain,” Jared explains. “They do what they do for the hell of it. Because they can, because they can get away with it until a hunter comes along and puts them back where they belong. In hell.” 

“How do we do that?,” Jensen asks, eyes full of question, like an awed child.

“Well, usually we use exorcisms, holy water, rocksalt, shit like that but I've got a knife called an Animus Blade. It kills demons instead of sending them back to hell. They just die, and no longer can escape from hell to wreck havoc,” Jared tells him, licking his dry lips, there's a stray hair In his face and he tries to blow it out of the way.

Jensen nods, reaching out to tuck the hair behind Jared's ear and Jared watches, feeling a slight tingle behind his ear. “Okay, guess you'll be doing the killing. If demons are as bad as you say they are, it'll probably just outright kill me without a second thought and I'm no where as skilled as you...sooo...” 

“Soooo... you're right but I might have to use you as bait,” Jared says, face grave.

“That's fine but why me?,” Jensen asks, eyebrow raised.

“Because you're … well, you're hot Jensen. You're an innocent kinda hot. Demons can smell innocence much like vampires and they like to defile it,” Jared explains. “Therefore, you'll have to flirt a little and offer your 'services' and possibly take him out back when we get to the bar we're going to. But don't worry, I'll be watching and I'll be out there before you end up getting killed.” 

“Okay, but how will we even be able to tell if it's a demon? Do they look hideous or something or what?,” Jensen asks, furrowing his brows. 

Jared laughs. “You ask a lot of questions.”

Jensen shrugs. “Better to be prepared than not.”

“Alright. First off... demons possess human bodies. The person that was in there, is still there. Just they no longer have control,” Jared says, tilting his head.”Those bodies will burn out in a couple months. Become sick, get weaker, skin will start to peel and become ashen. Internal organs start to liquefy. If a demon leaves the person, they die automatically, bodies unable to rectify the damage done to them.” 

“But you're going to kill the demon? Won't that kill the person?,” Jensen questions with a frown.

“Not if I stab it right. I can stab it in the arm and the person will still live. Long as the blade goes into the body, touching the demon, the demon perishes,” Jared explains.

“Okay,” Jensen says, pursing his lips.

“Now... how to tell,” Jared continues as his cellphone vibrates. “You can tell a demon is a demon by two ways. Whatever color the body's eyes are? They'll glow. If you get blue eyes, they'll have an otherworldly glow. Same for green eyes. If you get a demon with brown or hazel eyes, they'll be almost red in color. No color that exists in human eyes. Demons usually prefer people with blue and green eyes or violet, if they can find someone with them and then... there's a smell. Kinda like a farm fire. Burnt ash. It smells foul, like you could be choking on the smoke but a demon can control the smell or mask it, but not entirely. You can still smell it. You'll end up thinking they just smoked a cigarette but it's still an overpowering stench.” 

“That's kinda awesome. They have more tails then some of the other supernatural creatures,” Jensen says with a nod. 

“They do, but they're harder to kill,” Jared agrees.

“Back to our movie?,”Jensen asks, like Jared just told him the sky is blue and the beach has sand. 

Jared makes a slight face at him, disbelieving but nods. “Yeah, back to our movie.”

Jensen ends up a little closer to him, their shoulders brushing and Jared really doesn't mind.

\--------------------

It takes a week to get up North. They stop and take out a siren who got into a lake. Jared almost succumbed to her melody but Jensen grounded him back to shore and Jared killed her. Jared can't help thinking she was put there purposely by someone, because Sirens are usually located at beaches or at sea. He thinks she may have made a deal with a human at some point to end up here but he doesn't understand why, when Sirens need salt water to survive. So, she couldn't have been there that long.

They go over the plan on Saturday morning. Jensen has to flirt his way into the demon's pants, and then Jared follows. It sounds simple but can go askew at any given moment. Jared is nervous but he doesn't want Jensen to know. Killing a demon gives him five more on his list, they're worth that much and he's using Jensen to get to it. He doesn't want to, not at all and he feels bad about it, but he's almost positive he can get to Jensen in time before the demon makes a move. They're smart as hell but when it comes to someone who has purity, they're dumb as a rock. He's banking on Agoth wanting to take Jensen for a ride before he slits his throat. 

They walk into the bar as soon as it opens and take a booth near the front. They don't card, so Jensen is cool but the bartender notices and tells him the little one is only drinking soda. Jensen rolls his eyes and says he doesn't like alcohol anyway. Bad experience. Jared is on his second and last pint of beer, he barely feels tipsy and he'd rather not be drunk when it happens. A woman at the bar has been turned toward them since they came in, staring a hole in Jared and he tries not to notice but she's pretty fucking obvious. Too bad he doesn't like pussy or he'd give her a try. She's blonde, has a body and a rack on her that Hugh Hefner would die for. 

Jensen's club soda arrives from the waitress, when the leggy blonde gets off her seat and strolls over with her dark liquored glass. Snabbing a chair from one of the round black tables near the back and makes herself right at home at the side of their table. She sits in it the wrong way and looks over at Jensen then at Jared.

She clocks her head toward Jen, her free hand's thumb jerked toward him as well. “He's adorable. Your kid brother?” 

Jensen glares at her when she's not looking, then when she does turn to look at him, he stares right down at his drink and keeps his face blank. Jared wants to laugh.

“No, he's my friend,” Jared tells her, leaning back in his seat, legs splayed and arm over the back of the booth. Smirk on his face.

“Oh, cute kid. You must be a saint for hanging with him,” She says, arrogantly assuming.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

Jared tries even harder not to laugh. “It's no hardship. He's pretty awesome.”

“I bet he is,” She says, taking a long swig then sighing. . “Anywho, I'm Tabitha. I'm sure you've noticed me watching you.” 

“That I have, Tabby,” Jared says smoothly. 

“You even shortened my name. I already like you,” She says with a laugh, and it's definitely a nice laugh. No chortling, no snorts. She'd be a perfect ten if not for the way she disregards Jensen. 

“Well, I kinda like you too but you're here for a reason. Have at it,” Jared says with a chuckle. Jensen keeps making faces, mocking her while she isn't looking. 

“Okay, so I'm a good looking girl and you're a good looking guy,” She starts, giving Jared coy eyes. “And I'd really like to get to know you better privately.”

Just as Jared is about to answer. The door opens and he smells it, heavy smoke. His eyes scan the front and in walks a man with coal black hair, wearing a jean jacket and crisp clean clothes. Down to earth and hard worker like attire. Jared catches it, his eyes glow green in the light as he looks around casually and then the demon sits at the bar. 

“Look Tabby. It's really nice you want to get to know me better but I hate to break it to you, baby. I'm gay,” Jared tells her, cutting to the chase. He wanted to play around with her for a little bit but now there's work to be done. 

She looks confused then a little bit of shock runs over her face. Jensen looks shocked too, his mouth hanging open. All mockery gone. “Oh... well. You know, it's such a cliché but maybe you haven't found the right girl to turn you right side out.”

Jared throws his head back and laughs. “Ah... if that were the case, I'd have been straight a long time ago.” 

“Okay, well... nice meeting you. Girl had to try, you're like a gorgeous Adonis,” She says as she stands up and grabs the chair. Not looking pissed or anything, which surprises him. He expected some haughtiness but she is a ten after all.

“Nice meeting you too. And for the record, if I _were_ straight. I'd stroke you like a xylophone,” Jared says with a wink.

She laughs, like wind chimes. “Good to know, darling. I'll see you around.” 

“Yeah, see you too,” Jared says with a smile as she takes her chair and leaves them alone.

Jensen leans forward, surprise still etched on his face. “You're gay?” 

Jared snorts. “Yeah, Jen. I'm gay.”

“I can't tell if you're telling the truth. I sense a sardonic attitude,” Jensen says with a pout. 

“I really am gay but that doesn't matter right now,” Jared whispers. “Did you smell it?”

“Yeah, just a few minutes ago, but I was too busy...being immature,” Jensen admits, looking a little bit ashamed. 

“Yes, you were,” Jared says with a laugh. “That doesn't matter either, even though I wanted to laugh so bad. Don't do that again.”

Jensen smiles, ducking his head. “Sorry.”

“You're not sorry,” Jared says, shaking his head and Jensen gives him an innocent face. He goes back to whispering. “Anyway, he's here. Over by the bar, third stool. Jean jacket, black hair. It's definitely the demon.”

“Right so... flirt, even though I can't flirt my way out of a paper bag,” Jensen grumbles.

“You'll do fine. Just be yourself, flutter your eyelashes a little and touch him in a friendly manner every now and then. Light touches, have a hint of subtle. He'll pick up on it,” Jared tells him, looking out of the corner of his eye to make sure the demon is still there.

Jensen nods. “Okay, I can do this.” 

“Yeah, you can,” Jared says touching his foot underneath the table with a slight bump.”Go get em, tiger.”

Jensen drains his soda, and slams it on the table gently. Getting up and strutting over like he owns the place, but he knows the boy is nervous like he is. He watches for the next ten minutes as Jensen works his way through flirtation, he's smiling that gorgeous smile and touching the demon on the hand. He manages to keep a straight face despite the smell and Jared is proud of him. Commends him for his efforts. Then the demon is grinning, chalk full of white teeth, gleaming underneath the lights and he takes Jensen by the hand, leading him out of the bar. 

Jared feels impatient but he waits five whole minutes, counts to sixty five times in his head to pace himself or he would have looked at his cellphone, but that would have had him tapping his foot. Watching time just makes you more tuned up to get where you're going on a limit limit. He slides out of the booth, sneaking past the bartender because they'll be back In anyway to pay the tab. He never leaves a debt, even if he won't be back here. 

He slides the Animus Blade out of the sheath around his thigh, and cuts from the bar door toward the alley. He can smell the burn out. He's met with the sight of two figures in the illuminated darkness. A light from the back door of the bar shines down, he can see who it is. Jensen and the demon. And Jensen is on his knees, hands reaching up to unzip the demon's jeans as he whispers things Jared can't really hear. For a moment he feels a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Jensen is about to give a blow job even though he isn't but the thought of Jensen giving anyone head but him, makes him a little crazy. Not that they've crossed that line, if they ever do, but Jared can't help the way he feels.

Jared walks casually toward them and the demon doesn't turn his head, but Jensen stills a moment as he unzips the demons' pants. The zipper loud in the dark of night. When Jared gets close enough, the demon puts his hands in Jensen's hair and his voice comes out an alto of scratchy. “Get out of here, Padalecki. Little Jensen is about to give me his first blow job. I want to enjoy this.” 

Jensen stills further, and Jared wants to tell him he's done good. Because he obviously didn't give his name, probably a fake one. The boy looks up and the demon laughs. “I already knew you two were coming. It's a demon thing. We know almost everything, except the day of the apocalypse and when natural disasters will strike.”

Jared looks at him eyebrow raised delicately.

“Okay, we mostly know about natural disasters but some are unexpected. Satan and his band of merry demons have a hand in the ones that don't occur naturally but you know how that goes,” the demon retracts with a throaty laugh, letting go of Jensen's hair. 

Jensen gets up quickly and makes his way over to Jared's side. Jared can see the boy is shaken but right now he can't comfort him.

The demon comes closer, underneath the light and his eyes glow remarkably. He smiles, eyes landing on the boy. “Come on, Jensen. I could make it good for you, better than Grandpa Ackles could. You remember Grandpa, don't you? The way he'd sneak into your bedroom at night and touch you down low. Your little dick getting hard. You didn't really know why but it felt good and you didn't tell Grandpa stop. You were such a little whore back then.”

“Shut up!,” Jensen yells, horrified. “Shut up!” 

“Too much? How about the time he tried to penetrate you and you screamed for Grandma? She came in and said your grandfather was doing no such thing? Remember the look on her face, that disgusted it's all your fault look?,” The demon asks, voice scratchy sweet. “After that, you didn't go back to your grandparents for weekends. They were a respite from your home life, but sadly they were also another wrench in the cogwheel of your happiness.” 

Jensen holds his hands up to his ears, shaking his head. 

Jared can't take it anymore. He growls. “Shut the fuck up, heathen!” He moves forward, quickly, his feet carrying him like they're on fire. Jared pulls him by the collar, belly to belly and the demon looks up at him, coy smile on his face. 

“Jared Padalecki. Dying in a few months, eh? How's it feel? You scared yet? Going home with your tail between your legs and letting the Beelzebub with your family contract come collect your soul?,” The demon inquires. 

“Nope, taking care of that actually,” Jared says, raising both eyebrows with an attitude. 

“Pity. I'd enjoy seeing you in hell. You wouldn't last a moment with all the beasts down there that want to rip you limb from limb and wear your face as a party hat,” Agoth says with a shit eating grin. “They're pretty pissed about you sending them down there.”

“I really don't care. Strangely enough,” Jared comments lightly, as he holds the knife to the demon's face and slices a line across his cheek. The demon groans, it's voice unearthly and deep suddenly.

The demon pushes back against him, shoving Jared hard enough that he's forced to let go. Jared stumbles a moment but recovers, inching in toward him again.

“Oh, you have an Animus blade? Nice, Nice,” Agoth says, sounding impressed.

“Yeah, I do. Didn't expect that, did you?,” Jared says, with a smirk.

“No, I didn't,” the demon says with a sigh. “Well, looks like I can't stick around since you're serious about offing me. I was expecting the same boring routine but you're aiming to kill. Got too many things to do and you'd just be interrupting them. Catch ya on the other side.” 

He turns and starts running, which Jared is surprised for a moment because most high level demons can teleport. He's only got to be in the range of medium. Once his shock is over, he starts chasing after him. Leaving Jensen in the alley by himself. He runs after him two blocks over but loses sight of him between a couple of houses and trudges back to Jensen. 

They pay their bar tab and leave.

\---------------------

Jensen is quiet the whole way 'home', he doesn't say anything and Jared doesn't push him. But whatever his sick grandfather did, it wasn't Jensen's fault and he hopes the fucking bastard died some horrible death for it. He really does. When they get inside the hotel, Jensen immediately showers and stays in there for longer than he usually does. Even after the shower turns off, he still doesn't come until twenty minutes later. When he does come out, he sits on the bottom edge of the bed and starts grabbing his clothes from his duffel.

Jared watches him for a moment, then he cuts to it. No bullshit. “You want to talk about it?”  
Jensen stills, mid putting on his night shirt and then he's buttoning it up. “No, not really.”

“”I'll listen. If you want to,” Jared says softly, laying on his bed as he watches Jensen. 

“It doesn't matter, it's been years,” Jensen admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“The way you were reacting... you're obviously not over it,” Jared says with a bit of firmness.

Jensen sighs. “I forget about it sometimes but when it's brought up like tonight or I read about something involving child molestation or I smell old spice or whatever happens. It just takes me right back there. It makes me feel really ...bad but it's nothing I can't get over.” 

“You'll be getting extra cuddles,” Jared says with a smile, understanding. His stomach turns for a second that someone who can become a bestfriend and confidant to him In the last few months, endured childhood abuse. He knows a lot of kids go through it but to know someone you care about had to, just doesn't sit right with you. 

Jensen turns to face him, giving a small smile as he nods. . “Alright.”

Jared just grins.

Jensen pulls on his pajama pants and turns to face him fully, head tilted and his face contemplative. “What was the demon talking about, Jared?”

“Hmm?,” Jared asks, not really wanting to have this conversations but he knows eventually it had to come up. One way or the other. 

“The contract thing,” Jensen elaborates. 

Jared sits up and sits at the edge of his bed, taking a deep breath. “It's a long story but I'll shorten it as much as I can.” He runs a hand through his hair, making sure to look at Jensen as he speaks. “My father made a deal with a demon over thirty years ago. He could have anything he wanted, so he chose to be rich. My mom came from a wealthy family and they couldn't be together unless he was wealthy too, she didn't want to disappoint her parents and they already had a rich suitor for her. Anyway, my father struck oil on the farm he inherited from his father. My grandfather. My dad didn't really believe it when the demon said it will be done, but when it happened? He knew he was damned.”

Jensen crinkles his brows, chewing on his thumbnail nervously. “Jared... where is this going?”

“I'm getting there. Have patience,” Jared says, swallowing. “Okay... once he knew he had damned himself. He searched high and low for answers. He came across some hunters to see if he could get himself out of the deal. His life was on the line twenty nine years from there, and my dad didn't want to die. But when he explained he gets thirty years of life, the hunters had to stop him and explain something before he got a head of himself.” 

Jensen looks at him, eyes shining. “What,Jared? What?”  
Jared sighs. “He had a family contract. Whoever is born into his household, whoever comes into his life legally by marriage or even adoption will also have their soul reaped.”

Two tears roll from each of Jensen's eyes and Jared can't help thinking how sensitive the kid is. How much he feels, when Jared feels like he's already dead sometimes. “Okay... Okay... so... ?”

 

“Two years before my father passed, he sat down my brother, my mother and myself to tell us about it. My mom was furious, she cried and cried. My brother was pissed too and I was kinda just relaxed , you know?. I always wondered how my dad got so lucky with his fortune,” Jared explains. “Anyway... my dad told us there's a way he could do it but he doesn't want to leave his family for as long as it'll take. There's this box he wants my brother and I to open when he's finally gone. Maybe we'll save our mom in time. My dad passes away, and my mom has two years. See, it goes like this.... my mom was doomed when my dad married her two years later. My brother, my sister, and I are doomed on our thirtieth birthdays. So really my brother, my mom and me? We were screwed but we didn't really believe him back then not until he died and there was no explanation for his death.”

Jensen sniffs. “I thought this wasn't a long story?” His voice cracks;. 

“I swear, the other version is longer. Just let me talk,” Jared says, smiling gently.

Jensen nods, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“My brother and I open the box. It tells us get in contact with Jim Beaver, a family friend that came with his wife and two daughters for the holidays for dinner. I had no clue Jim was into this stuff... right, so, I get in contact with him and he tells us to come see him and he'll talk to us. We go. Jim explains what needs to be done. One of us or both of us have to become a hunter and if we pray enough, God will answer our prayers,” Jared goes on. “My brother said he couldn't do it. He had his girlfriend of five years and they were about to get married. I was pretty angry with him, but I said hey man, if you want to get married and bring more people into this to die that's up to you but I'm going to do something about it. Because unfortunately my dad's entire line is completely dead. Anyone born from his kids and so forth, will end up dying in thirty years.”

Jensen sniffs again, licking his lips. His eyes red, but he looks down at the floor with a nod.

“So...my brother, he goes back to Texas. While I'm in Nebraska and Jim says You sure about this, boy? And I'm all Yes, sir. I spend the next year training down to the bone. Fighting, killing, learning exorcisms for ghosts, poltergeists and demons. How to kill a vampire. It's all in working theory,” Jared says, knowing he's getting long winded but it's the first time he's ever told anyone this story. The first time anyone's heard besides his sister Megan when he had to finally sit her down and tell her. “Then he takes me out on my first hunts and I nearly die on all of them but something in me snaps when we gank my first demon. The demon pretty much makes all this insults, tells me how I'm going to die and I'll be in hell screaming for my mom. And I just kill the thing with the Animus Jim gave me. After that, things became easier. I started hunting on my own six months later and prayed to God every single fucking day.”

“Did God answer?,” Jensen asks, voice small.

Jared nods, feeling his face contort from feeling welling in his eyes because if it weren't for God. He wouldn't even have a chance. “Yeah, he did but not for almost three years after I started killing the paranormal. My mom died during that time and I was almost livid with the guy upstairs but I knew I had to eat my pride and remain humble toward him. Then he finally sent an angel. The angel explained that If I made a contract with God, he would abolish the demon's contract and free my family from our curse. My brother, my sister and I were left. So, I was relieved about this contract. The angel explained I had to kill Five hundred and seventy seven supernatural creatures. That demons were worth five of one of them if I could get them.”

“Why so many?,” Jensen asks, mouth down turned.

“Because the five represents man in his trials and the two sevens represent God and his will to help change things,” Jared says, hands on his knees as he flexes his fingers.

“So you were probably a quarter of the way there, right?,”Jensen asks, looking slightly appeased by the story instead of so sad. 

“No, actually... I was disappointed because I had to start from scratch, the angel said my acts were humane and helped so many but they had to be that way in order for God to see that I was good and deserved this gift” Jared says with a sigh. “but hey, now I really am almost there. All the hunting we've been doing? We'll be done before my time is through.” 

“You've never told me your age...,” Jensen says, trailing off.

“I'll be thirty in July,” Jared says with shrug. 

“That's not long from now. How can you be sure we'll make it?,” Jensen says, a little panic in his voice.

“Relax, Jensen. I'm at five hundred and twenty eight,” Jared explains, trying to sooth him. 

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, good... good. We can crunch that before then.” 

“I know. Been at this for five years... it's why I hunt, Jen. I told you, I'm not as good as person as you think I am,” Jared says.

“Yes, you are, Jared. You're the best person I've ever come across, the best person I know and you do this selflessly for your brother, and your sister. You do it for the good of mankind. You're helping people, you're doing what's right,” Jensen says reverently. 

Jared exhales a laugh. “Ah... your faith in me is astounding but sadly my brother died before I could even get halfway through. So he isn't with us anymore. He told me to get it done for the sake of his son and his soon to be widow at the time. Well as for my little sister, Megan. What drives me more than my own life is my sister and my nephew, well as Kerra. She didn't deserve to have my brother marry her and leave her to die.” 

“And we'll make sure none of you die. I swear on my own life,” Jensen says heaving a breath. 

Jared grins. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Jensen says with a firm nod.

"Hmph," Jared says, leaning back on his elbows and tilting his head.

"Don't hmph me, I mean it," Jensen says with a pout.

"I believe you, babydoll," Jared says with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you better," Jensen says with a tiny hint of a smile.

They stay in Cambridge for one more week, the demon being worth the hassle. Jensen doesn't go with him this time, instead Jared stakes out at the bar, doesn't breathe a peep to anyone about him going there and kills the demon before he even makes it inside. They leave after that and head into greater pastures.


	6. Chapter 6

They're on a long stretch of deserted road, it's dark out and they've been traveling for hours. After they left Cambridge, they've been on ten more hunts, now rounding out somewhere in the five hundred and forty range. Jared feels good about what he's doing, what they're doing. He feels like he has a future in the making, with children, nieces and nephews. Seeing Megan graduate highschool and college, seeing his nephew do the same. He'll get to see his baby sister married someday, she'll have her own kids and they'll call him Uncle Jay too. It'll be awesome. He'll be happier than he had been in these past few years but then again, he was really happy even before he realized he was close. Jensen has been making that happen. He kinda feels new, open, alive. Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can't imagine how much more it'll be lifted when he's done. 

Jensen has his feet kicked up on the dashboard, singing along to my Chemical romance's Helena. Jared hums along, even though he doesn't really know the words. Jensen doesn't seem to care as long as they're doing something together, his smile is bright and carefree. Everything feels fine. Jared's in love, so deep in love, he's never felt it before in his life but he's sure this is what love is. He just can't be sure Jensen really loves him. The kid was by himself for two years, fending for himself before Jared came along and picked him up. It would make sense for the boy to get attached and want to be with him but he wants to give him more credit than that. Wants to believe that Jensen cares for him not because he feeds him, clothes him and keeps him in comfy beds every night. 

But he knows somewhere deep inside that Jensen does care, or else he wouldn't be putting his life on the line. He understands wanting to pay back but he doubts any young kid would decide to offer up his life on a silver platter, no matter how much you've done for them. But there's also the matter that Jared's old enough to be his father. Jensen comes comes from a bad home life, he could be projecting, looking for a father figure to teach and guide him. He could be simply looking at Jared as that but he catches Jensen like now. Giving him side long glances, turning to face him, something bright shining in his eyes. Jared keeps looking back, facing him, glancing with a smile on his face so wide it might split. 

He catalogs the upturn of Jensen's full lips, the way his freckles stand out in the moonlight, the way he flushes when Jared looks back like he can't believe Jared's indulging him. And his eyes, god his eyes, those green pools of moss that stare at you like you mean everything in the world. Jared wants to get up close and look deep in them. Just to kiss him, and say _'You're mine. No one else can have you.'_ but while the kid might have a crush on him, he doubts he wants to hear that possessive bullshit that Jared's been feeling. 

Jensen looks out the window, Jared knows he's seeing the same thing he is on his side. Nothing but fields of green and wildflowers. “We should stop and star gaze,” Jensen says as the radio goes to commercial. Jared turns it down. 

Jared chuckles. “You a romantic, Jen?”

“Not really...,” Jensen trails off and Jared raises his eyebrow at him when he turns to look. Jensen rolls his eyes. “Okay, maybe a little bit but it would be nice. We could lay on the hood of the car and stare up at the sky. Just us.” 

Jared laughs. “You trying to court me?” 

Jensen laughs, nervousness to it. “No, why would I do that?” 

Jared chuckles. “Huh.” 

“What?,” Jensen asks, pursing his lips.

“Nothing, _just_ thinking,” Jared says, licking his bottom lip and Jensen stares at his mouth, like he expected. 

“About what?,” Jensen questions, voice an octave lower. 

“Nothing you need to know about,” Jared teases, smirking. 

“Come on, I share all my random thoughts with you,” Jensen whines, his mood obviously gone. 

Jared just smiles and Jensen huffs, crossing his arms. Showing his age. It makes Jared laugh. 

Jensen opens his mouth but no sound comes out because there's a thump to the front of them and when Jared looks, it's a big black three headed dog. It's drooling and growling at the window. Seeing it's appointed meal. Jared. “Shit,” Jared hisses, rolling up his window. “Roll up your window.” When he turns, Jensen's mouth is gaped open and he's staring. “Jensen! Roll up your window now!”

That gets him. The boy rolls it up quickly. 

The thing jumps from the hood and onto the roof, starts scratching with it's sharp claws, the next thing Jared knows, claw marks are in the roof, going through the cloth coating and the dog is growling and barking viciously. Jared can hear Jensen hyperventilating, trying so hard to breath. Fuck, they're in the car and the dog from hell is trying to get to him. Scaring the hell out of Jen. 

“What the hell is it?,” Jensen finally asks.

“Hellhound,” Jared replies calmly.

“Just what I was thinking it was,” Jensen says, voice shaky. “How do we kill it?” 

“Shoot it. They're no different from any other dog. They don't have much more abilities than low level teleportation,” Jared explains, remembering what he can. Usually they belong to high level demons, in this case. He's guessing his contract owner. Son of a bitch must not like how this is playing out. So, he sends his fucking dog after him to scare him into backing off. It's not working, not even a little bit because even if the thing was here to kill him, he's been through worse and killed worse. Not a big deal. 

 

“Why is it attacking us?,” Jensen says in a breath. 

“It's probably the demon's who has my contract. Sent to scare me,” Jared tells him. “Relax Jen. Just relax. It'll be okay.” 

Jensen finally breathes. “Okay. I'm fine. I can do this.” 

“No different from any other dog,” Jared tells him soothingly. 

“No different from any other dog,” Jensen repeats, as the dog makes another claw mark through the roof. 

Another claw mark, the thing is getting desperate and he can hear Jensen's breathing get erratic again. Finally the roof tears open some, and Jared veers off into the field, jarring the dog around as it suddenly yelps and it's claws are in the roof, right there. Long yellowed nails hanging in there.

“What are you doing!?,” Jensen cries, holding onto the door and the dashboard. 

Jared stops the car, and the dog starts up again. “I'm killing it.”

“By yourself? That thing is vicious and has three fucking heads!,” Jensen yells, throwing his hands up. 

“I'm going to run and you're going to shoot it,” Jared tells him calmly. 

“I'm going to miss every single shot trying,” Jensen says, his voice a plea.

The dog jumps down off the roof and starts bashing into Jensen's door. Jensen jumps, pretty much exhales a startled breath and Jared thinks the dog is an idiot, he's on the other side for crying out loud. “You can do it,” Jared says, having faith in him. “You wouldn't let me die. I believe in that. You got your gun, right?” 

Jensen nods, leaning away from the door, lifting up his hoodie and shirt to show his nine in the waistline of his jeans. 

“Okay, take my gun too. I'd shoot as well if it didn't have fast ass reflexes and sharp teeth like razors,” Jared says, his hand on the door handle. The car continues to shake from the banging.

“That makes me feel so much better, Jared!,” Jensen hisses. “I'm going to miss if it has reflexes.”

“Did I mention they're dumb as a brick? If I'm the target and it's chasing after me. It'll be too focused in getting me to pay attention to you,” Jared tells him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

“You better be right, Jared Padalecki or else I'm going to fucking sing you annoying songs for the rest of the week and if we don't make it, I'll find someway to get my spirit in hell to torture you myself,” Jensen nearly growls.

Jared laughs. “Don't worry. Be chill. We got this.”   
Jensen rolls his eyes, seeming more calm despite the racket of the dog. 

“Going now. Aim to kill,” Jared tells him as he opens the door and ducks out quickly, slamming it behind him. The car stops shaking. “Hey ugly puppy. It's me you want.” Jared takes off running into the field and he knows the dog is after him, the way he can hear the barking coming his way already. He hears Jensen's door open, and he closes his eyes for a second, hoping the kid can do this. He believes in him, whole heartedly, especially that he'll try but he's so close and doesn't want this to end on a sour note. So he runs, as fast as his feet will carry him and he can hear the snap and whiplash of the dog teleporting every few feet, hot on his heels but Jared's quick enough that he puts some distance before the dog can get one of it's three mouths on his back knee and cut through bone. 

Then he hears the shooting, he can't make out Jensen's footsteps when he can hear nothing but his own, the dogs and the barking and growling. He makes a sudden zig zag and the dog follows suit, snapping it's jaws hard behind him. He thinks it's kinda funny how it's Jensen chasing the dog and the dog chasing Jared. Don't they make a merry triple. Another shot is fired, and Jared is chanting in his head _'Come on, come on, come on!'_ and then another shot. This one whizzes past his shoulder, nicking his leather jacket, shirt and his skin. It stings but he's been through worse. He'll make it. 

He hears a fourth shot and a yelp, but the dog is still chasing him. _'You can do this, Jensen. You're doing it.'_ he thinks to himself, his legs not yet running out of steam. He hears a fifth shot and another yelp, the dog in turn growls and he doesn't hear it running anymore. He stops, dares to turn around and sees it staring down Jensen. Jensen seems to seize up.

“No, no, little doggy. I'm the one you want,” Jared coos, snapping his fingers. “Come here, come here, boy... or girl.” 

The dog seems to stop a moment, turning a head to look between the two but Jensen has the gun and he was the one shooting it, so it makes a decision and starts running after Jensen. 

“I thought you said it wouldn't even pay attention to me!?,” Jensen yells, panic clear in his voice. 

“It was a theory!,” Jared yells back. “Throw the gun!” 

Jensen does so without hesitation, he tosses the gun to his right and Jared gives chase. He stumbles, managing to pick it up in his hand as he falls back in line and gives chase after the dog. When he gets close enough, he shoots one time and misses but the second time he shoots it. It cries out, falls to the ground. Jared walks up to it and shoots it three more times for good measure, in each of it's heads. Jensen turns around, he breathes a sigh of what Jared knows is relief. 

“In theory, Jared? Really?,” Jensen chastises, talking with his hands, face so cute when he's angry. 

Jared smiles, giving an 'I didn't know!' face. “Well, I wasn't really expecting it to turn on you. Usually they're on their target but like I said, dumber than a sack of rocks.”  
Jensen sighs. “Guess he didn't like the gun.” 

“Probably,” Jared agrees, nodding. 

There's a sudden hiss of ignition, like somethings on fire and Jared looks down to see the hellhound disappearing into black smoke. Jensen looks confused, and then there is slow clapping and a growl. 

“Down, Uriel. They're not your food anymore,” comes a sultry male voice. 

Jared turns to look, there's an abnormal looking man in a crisp orange and black pinstripe suit, something out of an Anime really. It's sharp at the shoulders, where the shoulders are wide but pointed at the ends like a sharp paper origami. It continues down, the chest is mildly wide but it narrows severely at the waist and hips. His face is long and pinched, he has a smile on his face marked with yellowing teeth and green eyes brought out by the moonlight. Only they're pale and glowing. Stringy black hair, oily around his face. Gnarled hands with what looks like aged spots, and long curling nails as if he's let them grow for too long. He's very pale, pretty much the whitest of white. Almost like this man is no more than a child's vivid Halloween creation. Jared is waiting to hear the tale of Sam Haim and how he came to life. 

“Jared and his own pet. What good teamwork. I expected _my_ pet to get the best of you but it seems that has stuck,” the demon murmurs. 

“What do you want?,” Jared nearly growls, feeling Jensen behind him, close to his body and he wants to tell him back off right now but Jensen has a hand on his back and the boy is peering off to the side like he's afraid of the demon after being hardly afraid of the last one. Which isn't entirely true, Jensen didn't want to go back after it and if a medium level demon could spit about Jensen's past, no telling what this one will make him relive. So maybe the hand is more for himself than it really is for Jared. 

“Is that the way to talk to your contract holder?,” The demon chides, shaking his head. 

“I don't care,” Jared spits. 

The demon nods. “You're getting far too close to annulling my deed. I'm not too happy about that.”

“Sorry, but I don't really feeling like dying,” Jared says with a bitter laugh. 

“Sorry, but I'll have to stop it from happening,” the demon mocks, with an unnatural grin. “While God can destroy my binding, it doesn't mean I can't keep you from upholding his bargain.” 

“What does he mean, Jared?,” Jensen asks, fear rolling from his voice. 

He turns his head to look down at Jensen. “It means he's a fucking sneak,” Jared hisses, feeling his heart plummet and his happiness dwindling away. He looks at the demon sharply. “What are you playing at?” 

“Let's just say you might not get to that magical number that frees you from your bindings,” The demons says with a closed mouth smile. “I'm going to make it very difficult for you.” 

“Really?,” Jared deadpans. “The souls of my family and their families are that important to you? That you have to hold onto us so fucking tight? That you'd try and stop me?” 

The demon sighs. “I take my soul business very seriously. Souls are precious commodities in hell. They come with a hefty price. It's like money up here, Jared. I'm sure you understand.” 

Jared growls. “Get the fuck out of my face.” 

The demon doesn't smile this time. “As you wish. Happy hunting.” He disappears into a whiff of smoke along with his canine companion. 

Jensen raises his hand up Jared's back and closes it on his shoulder. Jared is shaking from so much anger right now, he's seeing red and just fuck it all. Why can't he just win? Why? Jared turns to head back to the car and Jensen moves forward, wrapping his arms around his middle and hugging him securely in place. Cheek pressed against his collarbone. “Don't worry, whatever he has planned, we can stop it.” 

Jared doesn't hug back, he just stands there. He feels wrath surging through him but Jensen against him, relaxes him a little bit. “I have a really bad feeling, whatever he has in place? We won't be able to, Jensen. Demons are tricksey motherfuckers. If he says he has a plan, he has a plan and he'll stick to it.” 

“No, Jared. Come on. It'll be okay. You'll see,” Jensen says soft but there's a tinge of passion to his voice. 

Jared sighs, the anger leaving him. He nods. “Yeah, okay. Let's get out of here. I have to find an auto shop and get my roof fixed. We'll probably be stuck in town for the next few days.”

“I don't mind,” Jensen says, letting his hold loosen as he looks up, smiling. “We can veg out. Watch movies. We don't watch enough of them together, anyway.” He finally let's go, and starts heading back to the car. 

Jared gives him a lopsided smile and sighs. He hopes the kid is right.

\--------------------

It's day two of waiting for the car to get fixed. When Jared and Jensen took it in to get repaired, the guys at the auto shop had gave them both a funny look and asked how it happened. Jared claimed crows did it and the guy just nodded, looking suspicious and told them it'd cost over three thousand dollars to fix plus labor. Jensen knew Jared was getting jipped out of his money but Jared didn't seem to mind. Didn't stop Jensen from telling him he was getting ripped off and Jared said _'Might as well enjoy my last couple months with my car and money while I can.'_ and Jensen had gotten pissed and didn't talk to him for nearly half a day. Jared had left quietly and came back with a forty four oz of sweet tea, hardly any ice. Jensen had forgiven him on the spot and Jared beamed at him.

Now they're laying in Jared's bed, both on their stomachs, turned toward the end. (Why he pays for two queens when they've been sharing for the last couple months is beyond him. It's stupid.) Jensen's legs are curled up and feet in the air as Jared hugs a pillow underneath his head, eyes glued to the screen. And Jensen keeps trying to work up the courage to kiss him, really just go for it and lay it on him, now that he knows Jared is gay too but of course his more negative side keeps getting to him. Jared wouldn't want a kid his age, probably sees him as a little brother or like his own son. 

No, not negative, realistic. Why would he want Jensen? He's clingy, uses too much of his money, and cries half the time like a thirteen year old girl on her first period. Okay, so he only cries when things get really tough and he hasn't shed a tear on a single hunt yet, so that's good but still. Jared's had to deal with more tears in the past few months than Jensen's own mother ever had to deal with when he was still in diapers. 

Really, he's fucking pathetic. 

Jensen keeps staring at the side of his face and Jared turns everytime he catches him, giving him a weird look then going back to the movie. Jensen feels embarrassed but he can't stop staring, he's a boy on a mission and he means to have his kiss by the end of the night. Even if Jared rejects him. Jared's really into the movie though, so he might turn him down based on the fact that it's so fucking funny. It's Pineapple Express and Jensen had to promise that it was hilarious and Jared would definitely be laughing before he trusted him with the movie choice. So far Jared has laughed out loud at least four times and his laughter is absolutely amazing. Jensen just wants to drink it up, hear it over and over again. Bottle it and sell it if he could. 

“What, Jen?,” Jared finally asks, turning to look at him again, his eyebrow raised. 

Jensen's heart does a little skip at the nickname. Once Jared started shortening his name, he knew Jared cared. Sure, he shortened it pretty quick for Tabby, for whatever reason Jared but he wasn't even interested in the promised land she had to offer. It must mean something for him, it has to mean something for him. Jensen finally ducks his head, blushes. “Nothing.”

“Then why do you keep staring at me?,” Jared asks, tilting his head. 

Jensen licks his lips, thinking of pressing them against Jared's but he just shrugs instead.

Jared gives him a long look, then turns his eyes back to the film. Jensen swallows, watching a few more minutes. They're at the scene where the big fight happens with Red, and Jared laughs really hard at Red hitting Saul with the duster. 

“Did he seriously just do that?,” Jared asks, nearly wheezing. 

“Yes, yes he did,” Jensen says with a small smile. 

Jared chuckles. 

Jensen finally gets a surge of courage out of no where, just comes to him at full force and he move his hand forward to cup Jared's chin and pull his face toward him. Jared's eyes are an amber color this time around, almost glowing in the light. Jared breathes across his wrist, looking down at his hand then lifting his eyes back up with his eyebrow raised. Jensen takes the confusion to move forward, brushing Jared's lips with his own. He presses firmly with a shy tentativeness and Jared opens up a little as Jensen sweeps his tongue along Jared's bottom lip. Jensen goes to snake his tongue inside Jared's mouth when the man pulls back.

“Jensen. It's not a good idea,” Jared says quietly, pursing his kissed lips. 

Jensen pouts sullenly. “Why? Is it because of my age?” 

Jared sighs. “It's because I don't want you to fall in love with me incase I do die.” 

Jensen drops his eyes, feeling sad all over again. “It's already too late for that,” he whispers.

Jared stares a long moment before he moves forward, pressing his forehead against Jensen's. He reaches up with a hand, running a thumb gently across Jensen's jaw, breathing against his mouth. “I should have never picked you up.” 

Jensen swallows, eyes connecting. Jensen can't tell what color Jared's are at the moment. It's too dark to see. “I'm glad you did.” 

Jared's fingers deftly work their way down Jensen's jaw and finally find their place on his chin as he lifts his head up a little and presses his lips to his. Jensen's stay open a second in surprise then he closes them. Jared closes his too. It's slower, more sure, Jared swallows Jensen's tongue down and sucks on it as Jensen let's out a soft moan. He feels his dick twitch and moves closer to Jared. Their mouths melding together like hot steel and iron, Jensen battles with Jared. Their tongues fighting for dominance and Jared doesn't seem to want to give up his right of way. Jensen finds himself rolling with Jared as the man turns on his back and takes Jensen with him. Jensen between Jared's splayed legs. Jared's hands skimming underneath his night shirt, across his back, fingers pressing in and dancing along his spine. 

Th kiss becomes more explosive, something you can't get enough of. Jensen accidentally grinding down against what he's positive is Jared's hard dick but Jared doesn't push back. Jared pulls back for a moment, a string of saliva pulling between them. Jared wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand and Jensen feels a sting of hurt that their mingled spit was washed away. “Were you lying about being a virgin?” 

Jensen blinks at the question. “How did you know I was a virgin? And Wouldn't you have known because of all the innocence stuff with the demons?” 

“You told the vampires back in Arizona... and yeah, you're right. I do know, but I kinda want to hear it from you,” Jared says, soft smile on his face.

“Oh... I mean... yeah... I've never done anything with anyone and my grandfather doesn't count,” Jensen says, feeling ashamed as he frowns. He really hates thinking of him or anything to do with him. 

“Never said he counts. Old sick fuck doesn't at all,” Jared says firmly, face gone serious.   
Jensen swallows. “Is it bad that I'm a virgin? Does it bother you? Do I need more experience or something?” 

Jared has half a smile on his face. “No, doesn't bother me. No, you don't need experience.” 

Jensen frowns, he's laying on top of Jared, hard and horny at the moment. They could be rectifying his virginity, not talking about. “So, why does it matter?”

Jared's mouth fully upturns, his eyes bleed from amber to a deep dark brown with golden flecks but he doesn't say anything.

“I love your eyes. They're always changing, they're beautiful,” Jensen says softly, mostly forgetting about his dick. 

Jared laughs. “Huh.” 

Jensen makes a frumpy face. “Thinking again?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking....,” Jared trails off, looking upward and stretching it out. 

Jensen sighs. “What, Jared?” 

Jared chuckles. “I'd be honored to be your first for everything but if we're doing this, we're taking this slow. When we get there, and we will. I'll make everything so good for you, I'll ruin you for everyone else.” 

Jensen huffs. “Seriously? You're acting like some virgin bride.” He's really not that innocent, he's looked at a shitton or porn and jerked off a hell of a lot when he first learned what his dick was made for but he doesn't mind taking things slow, even if his dick has other ideas. He's really not ready. 

Jared barks a laugh. “You kinda are, Jen but don't expect marriage proposals until you're eighteen.” 

Jensen just stares at him, mouth gaping. “I don't know if you're serious or joking.”

Jared waggles his eyebrows. “You'll just have to wait and find out.” 

Jensen takes offense to being played with, he hits Jared in the chest hard. “You're so fucking mean.”

“You're dangling a fine line, Jen. A fine line and I'd stop if I were you,” Jared warns, half cocked smile. 

Jensen leans up, reaches down and pulls up Jared's shirt, fingers skirting along his sides as he tries for a tickle but Jared doesn't even budge, doesn't even let out a laugh. “You're not ticklish?”

“Nope,” Jared says, his mouth an empathize.   
“Huh,” Jensen says, reaching up to his arm pits and tickling there. Still no response.

“Huh what?,” Jared asks, making a slight monkey face. Cheeks puffed out and lips pursed. 

“You're not ticklish,” Jensen declares. 

“Nope but I bet you are,” Jared says and Jensen looks up. There's a gleam in his eye.

“Jared, I'm not,” Jensen says, rolling away. Because he is, he really is. 

“Oh, yes you are my little run away,” Jared says as he flips onto his side. 

Jensen gets up and scuttles over to the opposite bed. “I'm not. Honestly.”

“You're lying,” Jared says with a laugh.

“Am not,” Jensen says, shaking his head.

“Then get back over here,” Jared challenges, raising his arm then patting the spot next to him. 

“Nope,” Jensen says, shaking his head. 

“Am I going to have to come and get you?,” Jared asks, looking at him in a absent minded way. 

“No...,” Jensen trails off, glancing toward the side.

“Ah huh,” Jared utters, looking languid like molasses but then he's up in a rush, shooting across the bed toward Jensen as Jensen jumps off his bed and moves around the room with Jared chasing him. 

Jensen is about to jump on Jared's bed when he realizes there's barely any room that way and jumps back on his bed. Jared jumps on the end and scurries faster toward him, and Jensen damns his long legs giving him an edge. Jensen tries to jump off the bed to the side but Jared grabs him by the calve and drags him back onto the bed, flipping him on his back. He crawls up his body, knees on either side of his legs. Ass pressing down over his thighs. 

“You're not ticklish?,”Jared asks, eyebrow raised. The bastard is secretly grinning, he's sure of it. 

“No,” Jensen says, looking up as his arms come to shield his stomach. 

“I'll be the judge of that,” Jared sing songs, as his hands descend as if from dark black clouds. Clouds of torture for Jensen. 

Jensen tries his hardest to block his stomach from getting tickled but Jared is stronger and he ends up managing to unsurp Jensen's arms and tickle him mercilessly, he tries not to laugh but it comes out and he gaggles loud and hard, kicking his feet. “Shit! Stop, Jared! Stop!”

Jared chuckles. “Nope.” his hands continue their attack, moving up underneath his armpits and Jensen is even more ticklish there. 

“I'm going to diddle myself and it'll be all your fault!,” Jensen exclaims, but more laughs just come rolling out. 

Jared laughs. “Did you just say diddle?” but his hands don't stop. 

“Shut up! I can't help what my mind spews out when you're attacking me,” Jensen cries, hitting his shoulders and arms as hard as he can. He knows he must be hurting somehow, he's not that fucking weak. 

Jared snickers, letting up as he digs a knee between Jensen's thighs and forces them to spread. He settles down between them as Jensen catches his breath. Jared sweeps his fingers through Jensen's hair as they're pressed groin to groin, erections deflated. “Where were we?” 

Jensen looks up, Jared's eyes are still the deep brown color with gold but they're dancing with mirth. “We were kissing and then you decided to ask stupid questions.” 

“I did, didn't I?,” Jared murmurs, kissing him softly on the lips. “How can I make up for my inane question?”

“You could start by kissing me some more,” Jensen says with a smile. 

“I can do that,” Jared whispers, kissing him again, then once more. “What else could I do?”

“I thought we were taking things slow?,” Jensen hedges, raising his eyebrow. 

“Oh, we are but I want filthy porn from your lips, so I know what to look forward to when I make you diddle in bed by sheer willpower of my sexiness alone,” Jared says with a smirk. 

“Shut up with the diddle,” Jensen bemoans, wondering where his stoic rescuer went. 

“You shut up with the diddle,” Jared says, kissing him underneath his jaw and sucking at the skin. 

Jensen whimpers. “Everything to my lips right now or I will make you forget your promise.” 

Jared looks up, chuckling. “Okay, we'll stick to kissing.” 

“Then kiss me you fool,” Jensen says dramatically, puckering his lips. 

“My pleasure,” Jared whispers, leaning back in. 

They completely forget about the movie, making out for over an hour. Jensen feels nothing but contentment and rightness in his heart. They fall asleep, curled around one another, like neither of them would rather be anywhere else.


	7. Chapter 7

The car finally gets fixed, it takes a whole week. When they get it back, there's no sign that there ever were claw marks in it or that it was ripped open. It costs Jared nearly four thousand dollars and he wants to say he's getting ripped off again but he decides to keep his mouth shut this time. Things are hardly any different and in ways they mostly are, Jared's eyes linger on him for longer than necessary and now he openly stares when he comes out of the shower. Which only causes his stomach to fill with butterflies, and for him to blush even more fiercely than before, and then Jared chuckles darkly and Jensen is half hard underneath his towel and has to angle his dressing away from Jared, so the man doesn't know how much he affects him. Which, he should be doing the opposite but Jared seems to like his teasing, a little too much. He doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of a mildly frustrated Jensen, who wants to wait but at the same time, he's young and he wants to fuck too. It's a very thick but breakable line. 

They're on their way toward Salt Lake City. There have been strange murders, with parents being the victims in their beds late at night. Leaving their only child behind. It's always one child, never two or three.

“I've never seen anything like it before, but it has an M.O. Could be a serial killer,” Jared tells him. “I still want to look into it though.”

Jensen nods his head, half asleep, he didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night or the night before that or the night before the night before. He's more than half worried about Jared's deal with god, and how things will pan out. He doesn't want to lose him, he only just found him and losing him would be a crushing blow, not to mention he doesn't want to feel the pain of death. No one should have to die. He briefly thinks of Megan, and wonders why God can't make people live forever without death or sickness. What a lovely world that would be. He'd live there, one hundred percentile. No errors.

“You know what we should do?,” Jared rhetorically asks. “After we vanquish whatevers terrorizing people.”

Jensen snaps to attention, yawning. “What?” He rubs a hand over his face.

“Go to Hogle Zoo and Bryce Canyon National Park,” Jared tells him with a grin. 

“Zoo? I've never been to a zoo. I didn't live anywhere near one that was close enough,” Jensen admits, trying to keep his eyes open. He seriously needs sleep and he's going to try his hardest tonight, because he can't be messed up on a case. 

“”I have, a lot as a kid. It's a nice place to visit. The animals are beautiful and they're so lively and colorful. Some of my best memories are at the zoo,” Jared says, looking like he's lost in one at the moment. 

“Yes, I want to go but won't that take away from all time we have left to hunt down bad things? How much time do we have left?,” Jensen asks, blinking his eyes several times. No, he's sleeping as soon as he gets in a hotel.

“About one month and three weeks,” Jared tells him in no certain terms. “We got plenty of time. The way I've been knocking these things back? It shouldn't take us much longer.” 

Jensen yawns again. “Okay. Zoo it is.”

\--------------------

Jared searches the premises of the last known victims of the only child murders, he checks twice. He managed to get in here by talking with the mother and father of the husband, little Sarah's grandparents. He managed to convince them something supernatural might be at work, at first they were skeptical and asked him if he was after money for their son's and his wife's deaths, but Jared had to convince him again no money was involved. Grandma Yetts broke down crying and said _'I bet it was the work of a demon. Demons are no good. My baby died such a horrible death. No one should go out that way.'_ Jared agreed with her.

They drove over to the house and Jared followed along with Jensen in the car. They wanted to stay with him just incase and he understood, hell he might be a thief come to steal the belongings of the deceased. It happens. So, now he's searching the house while the Yetts and their granddaughter sits in the living room. He goes into the bedroom one more time and searches high and low, he notices something he missed before, along the steel bed frame under the bed. There's a sticky residue, slightly blue in color along the frame, it's not dripping down in the carpet, so it must have covered it's tracks well enough. It's a ghost possessing a human. Tricky, but a ghost around long enough can take over a human. The affects are different if they stay in the body for too long. Their spirit residue starts showing and they get paler and paler as time goes on. 

He makes his way downstairs, back into the living room, hands on his hips and arms out like a state trooper. “Well, searched everywhere and I'm pretty sure I know what it was.”

“You do?,” Mrs. Yetts says, looking hopeful.

“I do, but can I ask Sarah a few questions?,” Jared asks, trying to be polite.

“She's been through so much already,” Mr. Yetts speaks up.

“He can ask me questions. Mr. Padalecki is a nice man, he's just trying to help,” Sarah says, standing up from her seat on the couch and walking over to him. Her auburn ponytail bouncing up and down along with her little ringlet bangs hanging off to the side.

“Well, she has the ground floor. Suppose we should let her do it,” Mrs Yetts says with a sad smile.

Jared bends down, smiling in a way you do with kids. “Okay. So a few questions...” 

She nods. “Yes, Mr. Padalecki?”

“Did you see the man who was in here that night?,” Jared asks gently.

“Yes, I did, Mr. Padalecki,” She says, her big blue eyes shining.

He wants to tell her she doesn't have to be so formal, but she's a kid and learning respect is a good thing. “Did he say anything to you? Talk to you? Do anything to you?”  
“He came in my room but I was sleeping, kinda. He said your parents won't hurt you anymore and you'll be free,” She says in her childlike voice. “Then I slept and didn't see him anymore.” 

“Did you ever see the man before?,” Jared inquires, keeping his face open.

“No, never before,” She says with a shake of her head. Ponytail bouncing back and forth.

“Can you remember what he looked like?,” Jared asks, keeping on. 

“Yeah, Mr. Padalecki. He had froggy eyes and a big nose. He glowed too, he was blue all around,” She says, with a heave of a sigh. Tears welling in her eyes. “I wasn't scared of him, he was funny looking. But I should have been. Should have told mommy and daddy.” 

“”Hey now, not your fault. You couldn't have known but sometimes people look alright and they can be bad, you just have to be careful, okay?,” Jared tells her, face going sympathetic. He reaches up wiping her little tears away with his thumbs. 

“Are you a bad man, Mr. Padalecki?,” She asks, sniffling. 

“I sure hope not,” He says, smiling. “But I try and help people. I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“I don't think you'd hurt anyone,” Sarah says a bit firmly with a nod. 

“Well, thank you for that,” He says with a chuckle, he reaches forward and hugs her gently to him. “You be a big girl, okay? Don't trust strangers too quick.” 

“I won't,” She says, as Jared pulls back and she wipes at her eyes with her tiny hand. 

He wants to tell her her mom and dad are in a better place now, but he doesn't know what her guardians believe in. He doesn't want to step on any toes. He stands up as Sarah trouts back over to the couch, and climbs up with a breath to get situated between her grandparents. 

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Yetts. Can I talk to you privately for a minute?,” Jared asks, nodding toward the hallway. 

“You go talk to him, Shelly. I'll sit here with Sarah,” Mr. Yetts says and his wife nods.

She gets up and follows Jared into the hallway. “Yes, Mr. Padalecki?”

“Alright. What I'm dealing with is a ghost possessing a human body. Most likely a serial killer of some kind, if I can catch a pattern. I'll have your son's killer dead and gone in a few days, they won't hurt anyone ever again and I know that's not much comfort when your child is already gone but at least justice will be served,” Jared explains, touching a hand to her arm in a friendly manner.

She sighs and nods. “No, actually. It is a comfort. Knowing no one else will have to go through what my family is going through right now. It's such a horrible thing. I'd wish this on no one.” 

“Yeah, I get where you're coming from. Absolutely,” Jared says with a small smile. “Look, I have your number. I'll call you when it's done. Let you know what happened.”

“Thank you, I'd appreciate that,” She says with a kind smile. She reaches up and kisses his cheek, patting him on the arm. “You're a good boy. Doing things like this to help others.”

Jared feels a twinge of guilt. He knows his own motives, but like he said once, the perks aren't bad. Then again, he was referring to the fact that being able to save his own family is a wonderful perk, but also saving other people's families? Yeah, not terrible at all. “Yeah? Thanks. You're a very nice lady.”

She nods, laughing. “Not what my husband says.” 

“Ah, after so many years of marriage, I imagine you find out what's not so nice about each other but I'm sure you two love each other dearly,” Jared says with a chuckle.

“Oh we do, but we drive each other crazy,” She admits with an eye roll. 

“That's how I feel about...,” Jared pauses for a moment. Boyfriend? Lover? They haven't even crossed the lover stage and they haven't discussed titles. “my friend.” 

She gives a secret smile. “Your _friend._ I get it.” 

Jared snorts. “Yeah, I'm still trying to get it.” 

“Anyway, you run along now. I need to close up the house and get back home,” Mrs. Yetts says.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I gotta get back to my friend, he's waiting in the car and we work on cases together,” Jared says jerking his thumb toward the door. “So, I'll make myself disappear and call you when I get the info.”

“Thank you, dear. You be good,” She calls after him as he leaves out the door. 

“I will!,” He shouts back, moving down the walkway and opening the car door as soon as he gets to it. 

He slides in and turns to Jensen automatically. He's on the laptop. “Ghost possessing human body. Potential serial killer. Maybe, someone previously deceased?” 

“I talked to the next door neighbors and they have an only child too. Him and Sarah were friends,” Jensen tells him. 

“But he won't strike twice there,” Jared says with a head tilt.

“Maybe, maybe not but I've noticed a pattern. He's going by the alphabet He went through Yetts and therefore the next victims could be the Zetas. They're the only known people with an only child, in the area he's been killing in,” Jensen explains, looking at him pointedly. 

“How'd you get that information?,” Jared hedges, frowning.   
“Town records,” Jensen admits. 

“You can hack? How'd you even get internet?,” Jared asks, eyebrows furrowing.

Jensen blushes, ears going red. “I haven't done it in awhile and The Zetas gave me their wifi password. I kinda told them I was investigating with you and we're P.I's. I'm your kid partner in training. They were willing to give it up.”

“You're just full of surprises, huh?,” Jared asks with a half cocked smile. 

“Nah, just have some pretty awesome skills, at times,” Jensen quips. 

“At times. Sure thing, Jen,” Jared says rolling his eyes as he starts up the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When they get back to the hotel, Jared jumps in the shower. Five minutes later, Jensen surprises him by climbing in with him. He turns with his hair full of shampoo, standing up in an unsightly Mohawk on his head, and Jensen slides his hands over his wet stomach and grips his hips, his fingers digging in. “You look like a cockatoo.” 

“You look like a cockatoo,” Jared parrots. 

“Shut up, Jared,” Jensen says, pouting. 

“Shut up, Jensen,” Jared mocks, grinning. 

Jensen smacks him upside the head. 

“Ow, you trying to kill me?,” Jared complain. “It actually stung.”

“Big baby,” Jensen chides, shaking his head as he reaches up to slip his fingers through Jared's soapy hair. 

Jared closes his eyes, relaxing against the warm spray on his back and Jensen's fingers scrubbing at his scalp in soothing circles. He leans his head forward to give him better access. Jensen moves him forward to get the shampoo out of his hair, and rinses it all out. Jared does him next, and Jensen whimpers and moans under the ministrations. 

Jared moves forward with the wash cloth to wash Jensen down when Jensen holds up a finger. “Nuh huh, dude. You said we'd take it slow.” 

“But... you're right here and you're wet and naked and making pretty sounds. And I can't even scrub you clean?,” Jared whines.

Jensen tilts his head back, lips pursed. Mouth area slightly puffed out then he exhales. “Nope. We're conserving hot water.” 

“You aren't even a little tempted by my big hands? Every guy I've been with likes my hands,” Jared says, moving in close, mouth leaning toward Jensen's ear. “Moving over your body, fingers sliding, hard hot palms against your cupped ass, taking both your balls in them and massaging them expertly.. Playing you like a fine tuned instrument.” 

Jensen whimpers. “Shut up.” 

Jared grins. “Can I wash you now?' 

“No, and you would have got me if you hadn't mentioned all the guys you've been with,” Jensen says, grabbing an extra rag from corner of the tub and lathering it up.

Jared pouts. “You don't play fair, man.”

“Neither do you,” Jensen says as he starts scrubbing himself. 

Jared grumbles, washing himself thoroughly as he tries not to stare at Jensen's two perfect globes unmarred and baby smooth. Pressed up against his naked groin. He grumbles even further, willing the thought away since he put himself in this predicament. 

Jensen smiles devilishly, stepping out of the shower after he sprays off and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. Jared follows a few minutes later, deciding to revert his thoughts back to the case. He steps out, where Jensen is air drying on the edge of his bed and Jared moves toward his duffel to get dressed. “He should strike around eleven o'clock tomorrow night. That's about the times the murders happen.” 

“How do we stop him?,” Jensen asks, throwing on a shirt. 

“An exorcism, then find out who the murderer is and burn the bones. He won't be able to body jump for a week until he gets stronger. So that'll give us time to find out,” Jared explains, with a shrug, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. 

Jensen nods. “Shouldn't be hard, right? I can get us into police records with the same profile. See if we get any matches.” 

Jared picks up the newspaper from his bed, he got on the way in. He cuts to the section about the copy cat murders. Seems it's not big news anymore, people are getting used to it. “No need to. They're calling it a copy cat murder, the originator of the murders was Alice Wright. She was a woman who was an only child, whose parents left a bad imprint on her mentality. Seems they treated her like complete shit. There were reported cases of abuse at her home when she was a child, but no one ever did anything about it.”

“And?,” Jensen asks, eyebrow raised.

“She killed her victims alphabetically thinking it would throw police off her trail. She left children with siblings alone because she felt they could depend on each other if their moms and dads went bad on them. She died of the electric chair, on August 23rd, 1969. She's buried in Hopewell Cemetery. She was born May 1st 1945,” Jared goes on. 

“Sounds like our man,” Jensen says with a nod. 

“Or in this case, our girl. Never know, she might take offense to being called a dude even though she's rocking a man's body,” Jared says with a chuckle. 

“Ghost getting offended when she's a cold blooded murder? Talk about hypocrite,” Jensen murmurs. “So, let's get this done. Find her cemetery plot and dust her.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jared says laughing, throwing the newspaper down and returning to getting dressed.

\--------------------

They're staked out at the Zeta house. Jared can see Yvonne Zeta at the kitchen window, washing dishes. She's African American, coffee skin, long long black hair framing her face Her husband, a Caucasian man walks by, kisses her on the temple. They laugh about something as Yvonne flicks her hands at him and walks away from the sink. The light goes out.

Jared turns to Jensen, and Jensen is eating strawberry taffy. Chewing absentmindedly on the piece. Jared watches as it slurps into his mouth, and Jensen seems to get with the program and notices hes being stared at. Jensen holds out the taffy with a smile, putting it to Jared's lips and Jared takes it in his mouth. Letting his tongue dart out to lick around it obscenely but slowly, keeping his eyes on Jensen the whole time. 

Jensen's breath hitches, he breathes a little heavier, and flushes.

Jared grins, finally takes a bite and pulls away. He chews it slowly as it gets stuck in his teeth, gummy and sticking to his top molars. Jensen looks down at his defiled taffy stick. His face seems to say _'You lucky son of a bitch.'_ “If you let me go back on my promise... you'll make the taffy so jealous, it'll go banana.” 

Jensen stares at him and snorts. “You're such a fucking geek.”

“You love my geekery,” Jared says, smirking. 

“Yeah, I really do but we need to be worried about something else right now,” Jensen says nodding his head forward pointedly.

Jared turns and he sees a man walking up the porch steps. Heavy winter coat, probably has jeans on. He gets to the porch, goes for the door and starts rattling the locks. It must be Alice if he can't get in. He finally notices the blue hue Sarah was talking about. Yeah, it's her. Jared hurries to open the door before she can jimmy the lock and he can't get his car door open, it's stuck. It's definitely unlocked, he made sure it was so there wouldn't be any fumbles. 

Jared reaches across Jensen, instead of asking Jensen to open the door. He tries his too and it won't budge either. He even looks up to check the lock, but once again, it's not locked. 

“What's going on?,” Jensen asks, worry etched on his face. 

“I don't know,” Jared admits, turning to look back. Alice is still standing out there, trying to get inside. Two people cut across the yard, they're too quick to really see properly. They're up on the porch in a flash and they have Alice in a lock. One behind her, holding her arms tight and the other standing in front of her with what looks like a book. 

He can hear Jensen trying the door again. He wants to stop him stop trying, something is keeping them locked in here but he's too fixated on the scene before him. 

The man, he knows now, to the front is talking, his mouth moving rapidly as the Ghost suddenly pivots forward, body bending front ward in an a arc. Her hands come up and her mouth gapes open. Light emits from the body of the man, and Jared curses a blue mile as gray smoke flows out through the eyes and mouth. Jared tries the door again and it finally opens, he flies out and up the walkway, stopping near the porch steps. “Who the hell are you?” 

The body drops to the floor, person disoriented and hacking up what looks like ectoplasm. 

He hears footsteps behind him, and he knows it's Jensen but the boy doesn't say anything. 

The two people step off the porch, Jared finally notices their eyes. Number one glows blue and number two glows green. Their cunning smiles illuminated by the moonlight.

“Jared. Nice to see you, man,” the first one says like they're old buddies. “Bossman figured you'd be after this one.” 

“So, you're his minions?,” Jensen pipes up, coming to stand beside Jared.

The demon's eyes flicker over to Jensen, eyebrow cocked. “He mentioned your prepubescent boyfriend too. What is he? Like fourteen?” 

“What? Nothing about the whole purity thing? I thought you guys liked that?,” Jensen mocks, and Jared kinda wants to kiss him and tell him shut up at the same time. At least he's grown balls around demons. 

“Sorry, little dude. But me and Harv? We don't swing for little kids. Not all of us demons are into that,” Demon Two says, wrinkling his nose. 

“Good to know you have some standards,” Jared says evenly, even though he can't really say much because he's perving on a sixteen year old kid. 

“We do but to answer your question,” Harv says smoothly. “More like workmen but minions is okay.” 

“He said he'd make it hard,” Demon two says, hands in his pockets. The guy still behind them, hacking and coughing. “Guess you didn't think of this.” 

“So, he plans for you guys to take out my targets in order to stop me?,” Jared asks, vehemence in his voice. 

“They can't do that!,”Jensen exclaims looking up at Jared, then he turns to glare at the demons. “You can't do that. That's cheating!”

 

Harv chuckles. “Don't you know anything about demons, kid? We're the most manipulative sons of bitches on earth. We always ensure our contracts stay binding one way or another.” 

“Fuck that and fuck you!,” Jensen spits. 

“Jensen. Calm your sack,” Jared says, finding his own center of calm. 

Jensen sighs, momentarily resigned. “Whatever. Fucking demons.” 

“How did you perform the exorcism?,” Jared inquires, hand on The Animus. 

“Well for one... it's for spirits, not demons. That would be why,” Harv says, tsking. “You should know that, Padalecki.”

Jared actually didn't know that, he was told all demons could be harmed by any Latin. “Learn something new everyday.”

“Yeah, you do,” Demon Two says with a smirk. “We'll be watching you, Jared. Try to get to the next one first, try hard enough and you'll make it.” 

The demons look at each other and laugh.

Jared doesn't mention the fact that if they don't burn the bones, it was all for naught. “Yeah, watching me, awesome. Good for you. Do the big man's dirty work. You're such owners of yourselves.”

“Jared. Someone else is already salting and burning the bones. You're not getting this one,” Harv says, twinkle to his eyes. 

Jared keeps himself from sighing in frustration, he doesn't need the demons to know how pissed off he is right now. They don't get to have that from him. His family has given enough. 

“Catch ya on the other side,” Harv says as they both flicker out like a television and disappear.

Jared hangs his head, trying to breathe.

Jensen sigh to the side of him. “Well, we gotta kill _them_ somehow.” 

“It'll be hard, the fact that they can disappear and reappear at will like that makes them demons of a higher level. It'll be hard to kill them,” Jared admits, turning to face him. 

“We can't give up yet. We can't let them win,” Jensen says, grabbing his hands and folding them into his smaller ones. “Don't give up on the fight.” 

“Even if we do kill them, Jensen. He'll send more to do his dirty work, he'll always be one step ahead,” Jared says, feeling like the fight is about to leave him.   
“Jared... we can beat this, you just gotta believe,” Jensen says, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Jared leans into it, sighing. Wondering what it's like to have that kinda optimism deep in you. “Yeah, you're right. We'll get there faster next time. Kill them while they're off guard.” 

“Yeah, that's exactly what we'll do,” Jensen says with a smile. “So, no zoo?” 

“Oh, we're definitely going to the zoo,” Jared says, grinning a little. “We're going tomorrow.” 

“Don't let it get you down,” Jensen says softly.

“I won't,” Jared says, trying to keep the frown off his face because in the end, he kinda feels like giving up.

\------------------------

After they help the guy get dropped off at the hospital. Jared comes back and crashes, lights out for ten hours straight. It's a good sleep surprisingly, he doesn't dream of demons or his dead family members. He only dreams of Jensen and him laying in a field, watching clouds roll by only for it to roll into Jensen and him in the middle of really good sex and some other random stuff he really can't remember at this point, but sometime during the dream, Megan came in and announced she was having a baby with Dr. Phil and Jensen wanted to plan her baby shower with Richard Simmons. Otherwise, the dream was good, really good.

He wakes up to his bed bouncing up and down, he cracks open an eye and sees Jensen jumping up and down on his knees. Staring at him with a happy smile on his face, almost in his face. “Let me sleep another hour and we'll go.”

Jensen frowns automatically, leaning back and tilting his head at him. “You never sleep in. Are you okay?” 

He nods, even though he's worried, even though he's depressed as hell at the moment and just wants to sleep his problems away. He just wants to go to sleep and not deal with this massive problem that is literally consuming his entire family. Feeding the market of souls in the fucking underworld. 

“I'll go take a shower, but I'm waking you up an a hour. So be prepared,” Jensen warns him, as the bed dips and he sees Jensen walking away.

He grunts, closes his eyes and turns back over. He drifts off somewhere in the middle of Jensen's shower and regains consciousness, feeling a lot better with plenty of sleep. He turns over to see Jensen on the laptop in the other bed. It feels kinda odd not to wake up next to him, he's gotten used to it. 

“I thought I told you to wake me up an a hour,” Jared grouses with a stretch of his arms and shoulders as he sits up. 

Jensen looks over, smiles. “Well, you were tired, so I gave you two. It's only one o'clock.” 

“We won't make the canyon,” Jared says grouchily, as he swings his legs over the bed.

“”So, we'll stay at the zoo for three hours and the canyon for three hours. It evens out,” Jensen says with a shrug. “It'll work out. So, get dressed or take a shower and let's head out.”

Jared grudgingly goes to brush his teeth. He wonders how someone can be so sure about everything, especially when he isn't.

\--------------------

The zoo is just as fantastic as he remembers. He hasn't been to one since he was at least sixteen years old, and back then he thought he was too cool for things like visiting the animals and petting them. He just wanted to hang out with his friends, play sports and party like a fucking heathen. He wishes he had gone more to the zoo with Megan, mom and dad now. More memories to create, makes for a happier time living through films on reel in your head.

Jensen has a sense of wonder, a look of amazement on his face as he runs from exhibit to exhibit reading the plaques near by to acquire information about the animals. He asks Jared questions and Jared answers what he remembers about different types of monkeys, elephants, tigers, lions and bears, oh my! Jared watches with that fond feeling growing in his chest at the sight of Jensen like a five year old kid who can't get enough of everything around him. He's constantly torn between going to see this animal or that one. 

Finally they get to the penguins, walking across man made ice and Jensen nearly jumps a foot off the ground in his excitement. “Look, man. They're so cute! Look at them, waddling awkwardly, with their little beaks pointed proudly. They really do look like they're wearing suits,” Jensen exclaims, leaning over the fence to get a better look.

Jared smiles. “Yeah, they're pretty cool but you haven't even seen the Gorillas. They're even cooler.” 

Jensen turns to look at him, wrinkling his nose. “Don't they just fling poo?” 

“Sometimes, but they're amazing creatures eitherway,” Jared says with a chuckle. “besides, they're behind glass. We'll be fine from the flinging poo apes.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes, turning them back on the flightless birds. “Can we buy a penguin?” One of them keeps getting close to the edge, staring Jensen down in it's curiosity, long wings semi flapping every now and then. 

Jared laughs. “When we get back to my home, I'll see about purchasing one. If I can't. I'll get you a kitten or a puppy.” 

“A kitten would be nice,” Jensen says softly, and Jared's starting to notice that his voice is getting a little deeper. It's a rumble across a line. It kinda sends shivers up his spine. 

Jared breaks himself from his lustful thoughts. “I actually have two dogs. Harley and Sadie. They're with my Aunt and Uncle right now. Haven't seen them in a year, probably don't remember me.” He feels a little sad over the fact that he's grown apart from his pups, they were pretty much the light of his life, even making his relationships take a back seat if they took up more time than he could spend with his dogs. Just how shit runs with Jared when it comes to animals. 

“I bet they do remember you. Animals don't forget owners who love them,” Jensen says, turning around to face him, leaning back against the fence. 

“How can you be so sure they love me?,” Jared asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Because I can feel it. The way you love things, love them enough to go through great lengths to protect them. Like your sister, like me,” Jensen says, looking down with a slight blush. 

A _'huh'_ look washes over his face. “How can you be sure I love you?”

“You don't need to say anything. I just know,” Jensen says like it's a statement of fact.

“Huh...,” Jared utters, tilting his head at Jensen. 

Jensen looks up. “Hm?” 

“You got me all figured out,” Jared says with a half smirk. 

Jensen looks up, blushes further and sighs. “Not really, sometimes you confound me like now.”

Jared gives a sharkish. “We'll have to change that.”

Jared barely thinks about the deal the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

They've moved through Utah, and their hunts have not been successful. They keep getting jipped by the demons doing the bidding of the contract holder. No matter how many times they try to get there first or take them out, it's fruitless. Jared is starting to get really frustrated and hopeless. Jensen just looks more morose the further they end up sabotaged. It's ten kills they've missed out on, ten glorious kills that would put Jared that much closer to his goal. But they keep getting there first and they keep laughing about it. He's having a hard time sleeping at night, awake all hours staring at the ceiling with Jensen curled up against his side, snuffling softly and murmuring low in his sleep. 

Sometimes the boy's breathing lulls him into slumber and other times it serves to remind him he won't be here anymore to enjoy this soon if they don't do something. If he doesn't manage to stop them. He hates to think of what it'll be like not to be here for Megan or Jensen, or even his nephew, who he hasn't grown close to because of this life saving mission of his. He called Chad to ask about some kinda charm to ward off demons but Chad said _'It's impossible, the demon will always manage to keep tabs on you because it's embedded in your soul from birth.'_ and Jared had sighed, hung up and put his head in his hands. Feeling oncoming defeat. 

It's been two weeks since the zoo, and Jensen is more clingy, in his space and sometimes Jared wants to tell him back off for a little while but other times he knows, they both know, this could be all the time they have together and they need to make the most of it. So he holds him close when they have down time, kisses him reverently and cuddles with him as they watch movies. Jensen's afraid of losing him, so scared, he can see it in those bright green orbs, read it on his face. He's desperately trying to hold on in a way that says if he can anchor Jared to himself, no one can take him away. 

He's caught Jensen crying a few times, and instead of taking Jared's offered comfort, Jensen just shies away from him and goes into the bathroom to recuperate or crawls into the other bed or turns away from him in the car. It hurts Jared's feelings but he understands, he really gets it. Taking comfort from the person you're about to lose is ironic, especially when they're on their own death bed. You should be the one comforting them, but you know what? Jared doesn't feel that way. Not at all. He doesn't need comfort, those that are about to lose him do. 

Jared doesn't want to leave Jensen or Megan or his remaining family behind. He doesn't want to leave knowing his sister will die in less than fourteen years. That if she gets married, her children will suffer the same fate or that his nephew Elijah will die in the next twenty five. He has to do something, he can't let it continue but the fight seems to be leaving him with every kill taken. 

It's two in the morning and they have to get to a hotel soon. Jensen is sleeping in the back seat, and Jared is standing outside a gas station, pumping gas into his baby. He leans against the car, keeping his eyes on the nozzle and letting his thoughts blank out because he's so tired of thinking of all the solutions that could work and might not work. He looks back to see what number he's at on the gas gauge, ten dollars so far, and he hears a sudden whipwash of a sound and turns his head, knowing what he'll see. It's the stringy haired demon standing not more than five feet away from him. 

The demon regards him with a smarmy smile. “Jared, just give up. I've protected you all your life, so your soul would stay intact. Why can't you go at your designated time? You were born into this and you should just accept it.” 

Jared wants to sigh, but he holds back. “Because you plan on taking my nephew, my baby sister and whatever children they have. I can't in good conscious let that happen.”

The demon chuckles. “There's a simple solution to that. If they never get married or have kids. It all ends for your father's line. No more death, no more heartache. The rest of the Padaleckis will never have to go to a funeral I caused. It could end with her and Elijah. Just as long as they don't build families.” 

Jared narrows his eyes, the very thought of his dad's legacy ending pisses him off. His dad shouldn't have had to die either. “That's not fair. They should be able to do those things. Have families, build lives and die at the time that's natural, not because you took their fucking soul. That's why I do this, that's why I'm not giving up.” 

The demon sighs. “Jared, you won't make the deadline. I've seen to it.” 

“I'll find a way to get past that,” Jared says more firmly than he's really feeling. 

The demon nods. “Good luck, Jared but I'll be seeing you on July 19th, 6:00 sharp.” 

Jared shrugs his shoulders, having no more to say to him. The demon disappears.

He recalls how his mother always cut his cake at 6:00 P.M on the dot. The time he was born. It brings a wash of memories and bad memories. The ninja turtle cake he wanted so much for his seventh birthday. The one where he got his first Tonka truck at three and played with it for hours. His brother had been jealous of him having it and Jared had offered to share, his little hands reaching out with the toy for his brother to take. They sat on the floor, crashing their toy cars together and making vroom vroom noises. He's also taken back to his thirteenth birthday when his mom and dad got into an argument about getting a car he couldn't drive until he was sixteen. The Chevelle. His mom thought it was too much.

He misses his family so much. If his dad hadn't been an idiot they'd still all be here. Probably poor, but that would have been better than not having them at all. Maybe, he would have learned to appreciate things more. Maybe, they all would have. He looks back at the gauge, reads forty nine fifty and then hits fifty even. He stops the nozzle, takes it out and puts it back in the slider. He slips in the car and looks back at Jensen, half illuminated in a street light. “Jensen, you awake?” 

Jensen snuggles further into the cover, his mouth half open. Looks like an angel. “No, love you,” he says and turns over. 

Jared smiles and starts the car.

\--------------------

They're in Colorado, another seven hunts a bust. Jared just wants to give up, throw in the towel and call it a day. Jensen is next to him in the passenger seat, eating a gyro. They're parked outside the Greek food shop they got their food from. Jared watches him, the way he picks his food apart piece by piece and tilts his head back to drop it in his mouth. He smiles sadly, he won't be here in a month to see this anymore. See his movements, his smiles, the unwavering love in his eyes when he looks at Jared. The faith the kid has in him, how much he cares for him. That's all going away soon and he can't help the words that come out of his mouth. Because no matter how much Jensen believes, they're not going to win. They're never going to win. The devil has seen to it and the devil gets his way even where God is concerned, apparently.

“I think it's time to go home,” Jared says.

Jensen stops, looks down at his food, then sets it on the dashboard. He turns to Jared, resignation clear on his face. “But the hunts. We can't stop.” 

Jared tries his best to look okay. “We're not going to be able to finish it, Jen. I gotta face this, we both gotta face it and let it happen.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and his eyes water. “Okay.” 

“I'll explain to my sister that she can't have any kids and the same to my nephew mother,” Jared goes on. “She already knows she'll be gone around the same time her son goes.”

Jared sighs, finishing the last bite of his gyro and putting his head in his hands. He kinda wants to cry, wants to scream, ball up his fists and break something. All his efforts have been for nothing. Jensen's hand comes to his thigh and squeezes. Jared exhale, tries to breathe. 

“If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do,” Jensen says, voice cracking as he sniffs a few times. 

Jared looks at him and Jensen's eyes are red, water shimmering along his bottom lids. Jared surges forward, kissing him soundly on the lips and Jensen meets him with full force, kissing him back like it'll be the last time. 

Jared pulls back, tries for a smile even though he feels his own eyes watering. “My sister will like you. You'll get along.”

Jensen nods. “I'd love to meet her.” 

“Let's get a hotel for the night and then we'll head to Texas. I live in Winchester,” Jared says, wiping at his eyes. 

Jensen nods, tears leaking and trailing down his cheeks. “Funny thing. My bestfriend lives in Winchester. Chris. The one I told you about.” 

“Then I've gotta meet the guy,” Jared says with a shaky smile. 

Jensen puts his head back against the headrest and takes another deep breath as he tries to stile a sob. It's choked, cracky, sounds like he's dying and Jared reaches forward, pulls him into his arms and a few tears leak from his own eyes. Jensen pushes his face against his chest and starts sobbing. They just hold onto each other until they're too tired to cry anymore.

\--------------------

They're just passing through Texas, and Jared keeps getting calls from Chad and Jim. He hasn't heard from Jim in awhile and the man asked him to come visit. Jared told him he was heading back home, come see him instead. Jim agreed, promised he'd bring along Sam and their daughter, Charlene. She's about Megan's age and they used to play together. Megan would probably like to see her. Jim had been angry when he found out what the demon had been doing but Jared just told him, everything would be fine. It had to happen at some point. He tried, really tried and he could say that before he went to the grave. It may have been all for naught but he was brave until the end.

Jared can't wait to taste Sam's famous peach-apple pie again. She promised to bring it down with her or make it when she got there. He wants a fridge for so he can indulge until he goes. He has this philosophy that if you know you're going to die, live lavishly while you can and he intends to live by that. They pass into Winchester, Jensen asleep at his side. Jared drives the car toward the outskirts, not that far from town but it's a rich district. His family lived in a larger than normal house, not quite a mansion but not quite a small home. He wants to head there and get Jensen and himself settled in for the night. Have nice long hot baths, he wants to get in the bathtub with Jensen and relax, with Jensen's back pressed against his front. He's never taken a bath with anyone before. It'd be nice. 

But that can come later. He makes a turn on Butterweave Avenue and heads toward his Aunt Mar and Uncle Phil's home. Megan will be happy to see him, she already knew he was coming from the call he made but he didn't tell her over the phone that it was time to let go and just give in to what they've been cursed with. He pulls up into the drive way beside his Aunt Mar's car and turns the engine off. He turns to Jensen, who has a little drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He chuckles, smiling and shakes him gently. “Come on. Wake up, baby boy.” 

Jensen stirs, looking at him with half lidded eyes and he sighs. “We here?” 

“We're here,” Jared says with a nod. 

Jensen yawns. “Okay. I'm awake. Just gimmie a second.” 

Jensen stretches and Jared reaches across the seat, pulling the boy's mouth to his and giving him a passionate kiss. Jensen very nearly doesn't respond but when he does, he's met with energy and reverence that rivals his own. He wants to make this last month mean something. Doesn't want Jensen to forget him. Doesn't want his sister to forget him. 

Jensen pulls back and gasps, half smiling. “What was that for?” 

“Just wanted you to be more alert,” Jared responds, grinning.

“I am, you weirdo. So, thanks,” Jensen says, flushed and grinning back. 

They get out of the car, doors slamming together In harmony as Jared walks up to the door. The same potted plants are all over the porch, hanging ones of different colors and things he can't put a name too. He smiles, his favorite Aunt and Uncle still haven't changed. Jensen walks up the stairs, the boards creaking and he comes to stand behind Jared, who finally knocks on the door, three times in rapid succession. The door swings open and he's met with his Aunt Mar. She looks older somehow, gray around her temples. Long fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail. “Boy have we missed you, boy.”

Jared grins. “I've missed you guys too.”

“Well, come in. Megan is upstairs in her room and Phil is in the kitchen preparing dinner,” She says turning to the side to make room.

“Can my friend come in too?,” Jared asks, jerking his thumb back toward Jensen, who moves around side him and waves shyly. 

She looks at him and smiles. “He sure can. He can have dinner with us. There'll be plenty.” She turns and walks further into the house, yelling Megan's name up the stairs and disappearing from the doorway. 

Jared steps inside, taking Jensen by the hand and dragging him with him. 

He can hear footsteps upstairs then sees his sister at the top of the stairs, she looks down then let's out a squeal that could give contest to teen boppers at a Justin Beiber concert. She flies down the stairs at top side and crashes right into Jared with a tight hug. Something in his chest tightens and he closes his eyes. Inhaling her scent. It's fruity. A smell not quite a woman, not really a girl. “So, did ya finish?” 

Jared steels for a moment as she pulls back and looks up at him. “No, sorry. Something happened and I can't finish it. It's been ensured I can't.” 

“What?,” She asks, her eyes going a little wide.

“I'm sorry,” Is all Jared can say. 

She frowns, takes a deep breath and nods. “Suppose we can't be lucky in everything.” 

Jared nods. “Yeah... sadly.”

Jensen clears his throat beside him, Jared looks down to see their hands are still intertwined. He let's go and Jensen blushes. Megan obviously caught them because she's smiling when he turns back to look.

“So, hey. This is my friend Jensen,” Jared says, introducing him.

She looks back at Jensen and there's a slight blush on her cheeks. “Wow, he's really cute.” 

Jensen ducks his head. “Uh, thanks. Nice to meet you, Megan. I've heard a lot about you.”

“You too. Good things though, I hope on both sides,” She says, looking up at her brother with a suspicious glare. 

“I think so,” Jensen says, giving a shy smile.

Megan reaches forward, taking Jensen's hand in a handshake “Strong grip. I like a strong man.”

Jared laughs. “Meg. He's off limits.” 

She looks at Jared innocently. “How come?” 

Jared coughs. “Because he's mine.” 

Megan looks at him slyly. “A little young for you ain't he?” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “You let me be the judge of that.” 

He looks at Jensen who is blushing and just smiles. 

“Well, I approve. He's handsome but you can't blame me for being jealous. Might try and steal him from you,” Megan says with a smirk. 

“I might let you, if you're nice to me,” Jensen pipes up. 

“Oh, I am. Very nice,” Megan says with a wink. 

They have dinner, it's companionable. Jared misses home cooked meals, it's nice to have them for once. His Aunt and Uncle catch him up on the oil business, says he should take over now he's back and Jared says he'll think about it. He catches sad looks on Jensen's face all through dinner and tries not to think about what's to come.

\--------------------

Megan packs a bag to go stay with Jared at their old house. Jensen sits in the back of the car and let's her ride up front. When they get there, the house is the same as he remembers but now there's no flowers on the front lawn landscaped the way they used to be. The grass is pretty high and Jared makes a remainder of it to cut it while he's here, even though their next neighbor is half a mile away. So, no one is going to complain really. Soon as the car door opens, Megan disappears into the house.

Jensen climbs out after her and looks up at the place. “This is three times the size of my old house. How is this not a mansion?” 

Jared laughs. “It only has seven bedrooms and three baths, well two bathrooms and a downstairs toilet and sink.” 

Jensen shoots him a look over the car, as he takes out his duffel from the back. “It's a mini mansion then. What else does it have?”

“Jacuzzi,. Pool and finished basement. My brother used to have his bedroom in the basement when we were growing up. I used to be envious of it but stuff like that doesn't even seem to matter now. You know?,” Jared says, remembering the time he went down and slashed a hole in his brother's bed because he kept throwing it in his face. Jared realizes how stupid it was to get mad now. All things considered, he had a pretty big bedroom himself. The stupid shit you do as a kid. 

Jensen's smile is a bit crestfallen. “I know.” 

They get inside and Jared makes a quick sweep of the house, checking everything out. It's the same as it's always been. It feels empty with just Megan, Jensen and himself in the house. He recalls having cousins and other family members to come stay every weekend when his mom made big family dinners. It was like Thanksgiving every Sunday and Christmas every morning where they'd sing random songs and play games. His dad always bought a new deck of cards, mainly collector's items but he'd use them anyway. He misses those days and now there won't be anymore days like that. It's heart breaking. 

He checks the fridge, despite knowing that there won't be any food in there and makes a mental check of having to get some food in the house. Jared goes into the living room where Megan and Jensen are seated on the couch. Jared can see that she has family photo albums set up between her and his boy. Jared plops down next to Jensen, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. Jensen leans back against Jared's arm and Jared's hand comes down to rub his thumb against Jensen's neck. 

“I wasn't born yet but this is where my brothers went to sea world with mom, dad and Grandpa Gary. My dad's dad. Anyway, you see Jared crying. He was like four at the time and Shamu scared the shit out of him,” Megan explains and Jared looks over to see his once upon a time little face contorted with tears. “My mom said she had to take him to see the dolphins because they calmed him down.” 

Jared chuckles. “You try seeing a big ass whale coming toward you and spraying the crowd. It was like a monster to me.” 

“I probably would have been scared too at that age,” Jensen says. “But you were so cute back then. Most adorable kid I've ever seen.” 

“You're just saying that because you loooooooove him,” Megan teases. 

Jensen snorts. “Maybe, but he was definitely cute.” 

“Shut up, Megan. You're just mad because Jensen loves me and not you,” Jared quips, sticking out his tongue.

Megan grins mischievously. “I plan on changing that.” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Anywaaaaay, we need to go grocery shopping soon. There's nothing in the house.”

“Well, duh. We haven't lived here in the last five years. Any food in the pantry is way past expiration,” Megan says as she turns a photo.

“Let me do a list. I know plenty of things to cook,” Jensen advises, eyes glued to the pictures. 

“You're in charge then because my sister can't cook for shit and neither can I. We'd just get a bunch of microwavable junk food,” Jared says with a chuckle.

“Much as I hate to say it, he's right,” Megan says with a sigh. “Mom tried teaching me before she passed away, but I was too young to understand.” 

Jensen nods. “I'll teach you, Meg. Cooking is easy.”

Megan smiles. “I'd love that.” 

Jared smiles too, wishing they could all stay together.

\----------------------

Jared leads Jensen upstairs to one of the guest rooms that are already furnished. He opens the door to a room done in red with gold accents. The walls painted a deep yellow. The decorator had told his mom it was to make things full of energy. Jared just think it looks kinda cool. “So, your room if you'd like it.”

Jensen steps inside, looks around and nods. “It's nice, Jared. But I don't want my own room.” 

Jared grins. “I don't want you to have your own room either.” 

“Then show me your room,” Jensen says walking out and grabbing Jared by the hand. 

He's lead along as Jensen goes 'Is this your room?' and Jared says no until they reach one in the very back of the hallway. “Now this is my room.” 

Jensen opens the door, moving inside and Jared follows behind him. He smells the room, it needs aired out because the scent is kinda musty. There's a large king sized bed, green comforter with silver designs along the top. There's a mound of pillows in red, green and gold and green french curtains. Two light green end tables, with gold handled lamps with green shades. The walls painted a light moss green. It's soft, peaceful.

“Overdid it with the green,huh?,” Jensen says, a tease to his voice. 

“It's my favorite color. Like your eyes,” Jared says softly because it really is his favorite color and Jensen's eyes just happen to be the icing on the cake for him. 

“Shut up, flatterer,” Jensen says, blushing lightly. 

Jared laughs. “Well, it's true.” 

Jensen drops his duffel to the floor, toes off his shoes and jumps into the bed with carefree joy as he bounces a few times before he lays down on his back. Jared takes off his shoes too and crawls over top of him, pressing his weight down against his smaller frame. Jensen looks up with heat in his eyes and leans forward for a kiss. He doesn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall but Megan's voice rings out.

“Jared, I'm hungry we should order... something.”

Jared stops, his lips inches from Jensen's, Jensen's eyes are a little wide, embarrassed and turns back to look at his sister in the doorway. “Uh....” 

“So, this is awkward. I'll just go back downstairs and yeah, order something. I didn't really like dinner at the house. So, yeah... okay, leaving nooooooooow,” She says as she trouts off away from them. 

Jensen laughs suddenly. “You didn't think to shut and lock the door?” 

Jared chuckles. “You're so damn sexy, I couldn't concentrate.” 

Jensen snorts. “Yeah. Sure, Sure. I'm so sexy I make people forget things.” 

Jared leans down, nips at his bottom lip with his teeth. “You are.”

Jensen blushes and rolls his eyes. 

“We officially need lube,” Jared announces, kissing him softly. 

“Lube? … Oh, lube. Yeah,” Jensen says sounding unsure. 

“If you're not ready,” Jared hedges, trying to keep a frown off his face. He wants Jensen to remember him, as his first, as his first everything. To keep him in his memory. Not that he wants to ruin Jensen for other people but he doesn't want to be forgotten either. 

Jensen shakes his head adamantly. “I am sure... one hundred percent. We don't have much time... and I want you to be my first and I want us to do it so many times so I never forget, so you're left as an imprint on my body and I always think of you when someone asks me who was my first or who was my first love. Just yeah, everything. I'm sure. Okay? I've mostly been teasing you about not doing anything and it's driving me crazy not to just fuck you.” 

Jared feels tears sting his eyes, he sniffles for a second and has to look away. He rolls off him and lands on his back. 

“Jared? You okay?,” Jensen asks, turning on his side.

“Yeah... yeah... just thinking about the fact that I won't be here for you or my sister. That all you'll have are memories,” Jared admits, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“But they'll be the best memories, baby. The best memories. You won't ever die with me or Megan. No matter who takes you away from us,” Jensen says, leaning up to kiss Jared on the cheek. 

Jared smiles. “You called me baby.”

“Been wanting to for awhile. Wasn't sure if you liked pet names,” Jensen says with a shy smile. 

“No, I like it. Love it even. I love being your baby because you're my baby too,” Jared says sniffling then grinning. 

“Okay, baby,” Jensen says with a smirk, laying his head on his chest. 

“I should go get Megan some food,” Jared says, hands going behind his head.

“Yes, you should,” Jensen says, laying his head on his chest.

“Yeah, but I want to lay here with my baby for awhile,” Jared answers him.

“Okay,” Jensen whispers.

Jared feels content.


	9. Chapter 9

They go grocery shopping, all three together. Megan tries getting tons of junk food but Jensen bemoans that he lived on take out and hotel food for almost six months, let him make real food and he promises she'll be happy. She begrudgingly agrees but gets toaster strudels and various other junk foods anyway. Jensen piles two carts up with everything imaginable and Jared wants to say that he won't be around long enough to eat it all. A little more than three weeks and he'll die. He knows Megan will be taken care of but Jensen is a different story. Who will take care of him? How will he survive? He knows Jensen lived on his own for two years on the streets and across the country but the idea that he'll have to struggle and be on his own again makes Jared sad. He doesn't want Jensen to be alone. Like he was for five years. He knows how it feels and he loves the boy so much, he doesn't want him to feel that way ever again. 

They're bleak and depressing thoughts. He already has ideas formed to make sure Jensen will be alright when he goes away. He just doesn't know if those plans will pan out. 

When they get home, Jensen cooks a big brunch of omelets, hash browns, bacon and sausage. Topped off with toast and orange juice. Megan drinks pepsi even though Jensen gives her a playful glare and tells her she'll rot out her teeth. She takes a big gulp and burps in his face. Jared is warmed by the sight and wishes it could be that way all the time. 

Afterward, they curl up on the couch and Megan curls into Jensen as the two cuddle. Jared feels a little jealous. He knows Jensen would do that with him but Megan hasn't done that with him since he was eight. Instead of feeling bad about it, he throws an arm over her shoulder and snuggles into her. She turns and buries her face against his chest as they watch Transformers three and Jared complains about how stupid the movies got as the franchise went on. 

They play monopoly and Jensen ends up owning half of the richer avenues and wins the entire game. Jared and Megan groan when he does, because seriously, who manages to win Monopoly in a few hours? No one. Jared figures Jensen is a demon in disguise and just hasn't told him yet.

They round up the night with Jared and Jensen in bed, snuggled up underneath the covers. Jensen putting his cold feet against Jared's ankles and Jared not complaining because it's Jensen and he wants to feel every inch of him while he can. Jensen snoozes before him, and he stays up to marvel at how Jensen feels pressed up against him, in his space. Even while the boy sleeps, he runs his fingers lightly over the back of his hand and cradles it to feel how small it is against his own. He wants to protect this little angel that swept into his life and changed how he had been feeling. How dead he had been inside. 

He falls asleep with Jensen burying his face against his chest and mumbling something about a werewolf ate his bike. He laughs as he drifts off and kisses the top of Jensen's head. It's all in all a good day.

\--------------------

A week passes and it's blissful. They all get along, and Jared can't help wishing it had been like this at the house when he was growing up. There were a few haywired years where he and Jeff had so many fights, there was constant tension in the house. Their mother would yell at them to get along and all this stuff about the bible and how God would want brothers to get along, especially when they're blood brothers. Jared thinks back on that in irony, because all those years spent at church for his mom, dad and brother ended up being all for naught. They're down there in hell, either being flayed alive or in some ice cold zone. No matter what kinda place hell is, the point is they are suffering and Jared can't do anything about that. It pains him so much to think of his mother being tortured when she had been a very good woman. Always loving, always kind, always putting others before herself.

Even though the contract with God has gone to shit now, he wishes there had been somewhere in there about sending his deceased family members to heaven after they died. 

Jensen cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Jared feels like he's going to get a rounded belly and start talking about how he craves pigs in a poke, with a straw hat and overalls. He never ate this much on the road, even though when he did, he ordered half a menu and drank a large Pepsi everytime. Megan the picky eater that she is, even eats more than two meals a day sometimes. Jensen is nice enough to alternate ingredients, so she'll eat too. She also complains about getting fat and ends up running every afternoon before lunch to make up for it. Sometimes, Jared goes with her to work off his future love handles even though....yeah, he tries not to think about it.

He gets a call from Jim on a Thursday, says he'll be up this Friday and they plan on staying the whole weekend, so have the rooms done up. Jared just laughs because Jim knows the rooms are always clean and finished. Even though his mom isn't here anymore, he kept up on that when he lived here by himself. To remind him of her and keep her wishes fulfilled. 

Jim shows up with Sam and his daughter. Charlene and Megan squeal when they see each other and trout upstairs to Megan's room to talk about boys or whatever girls do. Jared helps Jim take their luggage up to the guest rooms. Then brings them back downstairs to introduce Jensen to them. He's in the kitchen whipping up lunch, and it smells glorious. 

Sam walks in and the first thing she says. “You found yourself a cook?”

Jared laughs. “No. He's Jensen and he's kinda... uh... my boyfriend.” 

Sam chuckles. “Jensen, huh? Let me go see what the boy is cooking.” 

Jensen finally turns, his hands covered in flour and eggs. He blinks a few times, like he didn't hear them enter. “Um, Hello.” 

Sam smiles. “Hey, darling. I'm Samantha Beaver. An old Friend of the family.” 

“I'm Jensen... Jared's friend,” Jensen finishes lamely. 

“So, I've been told,” She says with another chuckle. “Look at how adorable you are and you can cook. Jared picked a good one.”

Jensen blushes and ducks his head. “It's nothing. I learned from my mom.” 

Jim breezes in a few seconds later. “It smells wonderful in here. You cooking, Jared?”

“No, Jensen is,” Jared says with a smile. 

“Oh, yeah. Your partner in crime that you picked up,” Jim remembers. 

They all introduce themselves and Sam jumps right in to help Jensen with cooking lunch. She leaves sometime after lunch to head back out to the car, and comes back with two bags full of fresh peaches, pre-made pie crust and other various ingredients. Jensen also helps her with that and even bestows him with the recipe, which Jared finds surprising. She never let mom have it. 

Jim and him set up shop in the dining room, playing two handed spades. Jared knows a conversation is coming, even though they've kept it light to hunter gossip about the latest going ons in the world. Apparently there might be an apocalypse and these two hunters who have been life long friends are trying to gather people to stop it. Jared would help but he wants to enjoy his last two weeks and not even think a second about a Wendigo or Ghost. Or hell, even demons until he has to. 

“So, how you doing, kid?,” Jim finally asks, beating Jared's Ace of spades with a two of spades. 

Jared takes a momentary breath then shrugs. “It's coming. I know that but I can't do anything to stop it. It's scary as hell knowing I won't be here soon but mostly it's terrifying because I know I won't be here for Megan, Jensen or Elijah. They'll be fine without me but...”

“But you don't want them to forget you. You don't want them to do without if you can help them get it,” Jim finishes. Jared nods. “Boy, I understand. I really do but you'll have to go to your grave, knowing they'll get on without you. They'll survive, but they won't forget. A brother's love, a lover's love, and an Uncle's love never dies.”

Jared sighs. “Elijah won't remember me. He's five and he's barely seen me.” 

“Take him somewhere next week. Anywhere, make it memorable. Tell him Your his father's little brother and you want him to be safe, and loved. Doesn't take much boy, just a little love on your part,” Jim tells him with a small smile.

“Yeah, you're right... I'll do that. Go pick him up and take him somewhere,” Jared says as he beats Jim's little joker with his big joker. 

“Make sure it's just you two, no one else,” Jim says, beating him out with a four of spades against a three of spades.

“You old coot... beat me again. How do you manage?” Jared says with a laugh. 

“Years of practice and skill,” Jim says with a wink.

Jared raises his eyebrow. “Or you're just older than dirt and know more than me.”

“That too,” Jim agrees with a hum.   
Jared smiles. “But yeah.... I'll do what you say. Take him out for a spin, maybe Disney world for a couple days.”

“Good. You need memories too, Jared. Ones that you take to the grave with you. Ones that'll help you down there when you go,” Jim admonishes. 

“Yeah, you're right. So, no way to get out of it?,” Jared asks, hoping one last time.

“The only way I knew how, I taught you. Sorry, kid,” Jim says, giving him a sympathetic look. 

Jared nods. “I figured. Didn't hurt to ask though.”

“Yeah, doesn't hurt to ask,” Jim murmurs. 

They start another round of spades and Jared feels pretty alright.

\-----------------------------

Jim and his family leave Monday Morning. Sam suggested that Jensen come stay with them when Jared passes and that just caused the kid to break into tears and walk upstairs to cry his eyes out. Jared thanked them for the gesture and said he'd take them up on it, he has some things that need done and he needs them to take care of it. He was considering his Aunt and Uncle to take Jensen in but he figures at least Sam and Jim know what really went down and could help him grieve better.

Soon as they're out the door. He calls Kerra and asks to take Elijah on Tuesday to Disneyworld. She agrees and says it's a good idea. He also finally tells her he couldn't make the deal and she sobs a little on the phone then gathers herself up. Tells him thank you for trying. He tells her be strong and she asks if he's taking her son as his form of goodbye And he admits that yeah, that's it. She says I'll make sure he remembers Jeff and you. That you loved him so much that you really tried to save him. And Jared smiles.

Jensen and Megan hug him goodbye on Wednesday, he takes Elijah on a plane to Orlando, Florida. The little guy looks like Jeff with his own short buzzed hair and big blue eyes. He's full of wonder the whole time they're there and gets excited everytime they see someone in costume. Jared makes sure they take tons of pictures and he rides every single ride with him that he can for his age. By the end of the two day trip, Elijah proclaims him the best Uncle in the world and hugs him so tight. Jared feels tears spring to his eyes and he tries to keep it from the kid that he's sad. But Elijah picks up on it and says _'Don't be sad, Uncle Jay. Grandma Sherri wouldn't want you to.'_ That just makes Jared want to cry even harder but he keeps it together. 

When he gets home with his nephew in tow, he finds people in his house he hasn't seen before. An auburn haired girl, a guy with longer hair than himself and another guy with his hair in a pony. He sees Jensen and Megan sitting among them in the dining room as they play cards. 

Elijah shyly stays behind him, holding his hand as he peeks out at the group.

Everyone is staring at Jared quietly and Jared clears his throat. “Megs? Jensen? Mind introducing us?”

“These are Jen's friends!,” Megan pipes up. “Steve with the blonde hair. Chris with the brown hair and Danneel with the red stuff.”

“Hey,” they all reply in unison, smiling. The auburn haired girl looks slightly embarrassed but smiles anyway.

“Yeah, hey, man. Make yourself at home. I”m going to set Elijah up in Jeff's old room and then I'll be back down to join in,” Jared says with a smile. Glad Jensen felt comfortable enough to invite his friends. 

“Okay, see you soon,” Jensen calls after him as Jared leaves them behind and takes the little tike upstairs. 

Soon as they're up there, Elijah makes a big whoa noise and goes “Is this my daddy's room?”

It's decorated in sports memorabilia, done in blue and red. Typical teenage boy room with a few super model posters on the walls. He doubts it's appropriate for a seven year old, but he figures the kid should get to stay in here once in his childhood.

“Yeah, he lived here until he was about twenty one or so, then he found your mom and married her five years later,” Jared tells him, setting his tiny suitcase down by the bed. 

“Mommy says daddy really loved her. She says he loved me too,” Elijah says with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah, he really did love you guys,” Jared says with a smile but he can't help feeling if Jeff did really love them, he would have never married Kerra or had Elijah in the first place. Much as it's sad to say, but it's true. 

“Do you love me Uncle Jay?,” Elijah asks, looking up at him with big soulful eyes. 

“Of course I love you, buddy. You're the best nephew an Uncle could ask for!,” Jared exclaims, ruffling his hair. 

Elijah smiles. “I love you too.”

“I'm glad. Now let's get you a bath and get you to bed,” Jared tells him as he gets in his suitcase and drags out his night clothes.

“Do I really have to go to bed?,” Elijah complains.

“Yes, you do. It's almost ten o'clock and it was a long flight. I'm surprised you didn't sleep,” Jared says as he puts the pajamas on the edge of the bed. 

“I can never sleep on a plane. It scares me,” Elijah admits as Jared takes his hand and starts leading him to the bathroom.

“Really? Well, planes are kinda scary,” Jared says.

“Even you think they're scary,” Elijah grumbles.   
Jared laughs.

He gives Elijah his bath, and sets him into bed before he heads back downstairs. When he gets there, Megan and the girl are missing from the table. It's just Jensen and his guy friends. Jared sits down across from Jensen. “Finish your game and then I'm in. Prepare for an ass whooping.” 

Chris smirks. “I know you for five minutes and you're already making threats?” 

Jared grins. “Best to start kicking ass before you find out my favorite color.”

“Green,” Jensen chips in.

“See, already know your favorite. Still gonna kick my ass?,” Chris asks.

“You bet, dude,” Jared says with his own smirk.

“I like him already, son,” Chris says, looking at Jensen. “He's a lively son of a bitch.” 

They play poker, and Jared actually does kick ass for two hands before Steve somehow breezes in and steals three hands in a row. Jensen keeps folding, Chris keeps claiming that Steve is cheating but he also did that when Jared won his two rounds. By the end of the night, they're all laughing and Chris is telling old stories about Jensen back when they still lived a street away from each other. Apparently Jensen once got so drunk, he crawled around in Chris' yard and told a lantern to stay away from him. Then randomly shouted to no one in particular get off him while he rolled around on the ground. Steve, the quieter one, hollars in laughter and says _'Yeah, I remember.'_

Jensen just blushes with embarrassment and goes _'That's why I don't drink. I always do something stupid.'_ Jared makes it his mission to see Jensen drunk one time before he leaves but then he reminds himself, he loves Jensen the way he is and if he doesn't want to get drunk. He won't ask him to. 

They end the night at two in the morning, Danneel finally comes back downstairs and Jared talks to her for a bit. She admits she had the biggest crush on Jensen until she found out he was gay and then her love for him shifted. She said She's glad Jensen found someone to love him and take care of him while he was away. Jared wants to tell her, he won't be doing a good job of it soon but he doesn't know how much Jensen told them.

Jensen claims sleepiness and climbs up the stairs to bed around three. Jared stays up talking to Steve and Chris for for another hour. Chris admits Jensen told him the truth and he's sorry to hear about his coming death and Jared shrugs and says _'I've learned to deal with it.'_ Chris says they'd like to stay a couple days and talk Jensen into coming to live with them when it happens and Jared agrees that might be a good idea but he really wants Jensen to go to Sam and Jim because of his plans for him.

\--------------------

He takes them upstairs to get them settled into the guest rooms. Jared has the sudden urge to finally consummate their relationship, since they're still dancing around it. He doesn't have much time and he wants to feel him as many times as Jensen will let him. Share an experience Jared hasn't really let himself have in a long time, and one Jensen has never had. He sits on the side of his bed and checks the night stand drawer. Lube and condoms. He made sure he got them a few days ago when Jensen was still asleep, as not to embarrass him.

He grabs the items and puts them ontop of the nightstand, turns on the lamp, dim light flooding the room then turns to look at Jensen's sleeping form. He takes off his clothes, getting as naked as a jaybird. Then crawls into bed, laying on his side as he brushes his hand through Jensen's hair. Jensen shifts, snuffling and mumbling something unintelligible. His face leaned toward Jared now and he sweeps down, pressing his lips to his softly as he licks a stripe across his mouth. Jensen startles a little, his eyes opening half way then closing as he melts into Jared's kiss. His hands come up to wrap around Jared's neck and he kisses him lazy and slow. 

Jensen pulls back, looking at him sleepily. “Whaisit? I'm tired.” 

Jared kisses his jaw. “I was... thinking.... we could have sex.” 

Jensen's eyes open a little further. “Couldn't wait till tomorrow?” 

Jared smiles softly. “It's spur of the moment. I'm naked and want you now.” 

Jensen looks down and blushes a furious red. “You're naked.”

Jared grins. “I told you.” 

Jensen's eyes sink low one more time. Despite the fact that they shared hotel rooms for months, they've never seen each others' junk. 

“You're really... proportional,” Jensen observes.

“Good or bad thing?,” Jared asks, feeling a little insecure. He's had men shy away from his dick in fear they'd rip in two. 

“I don't know, we'll have to see,” Jensen comments with a tired smile. 

Jared kisses him underneath his jaw, trailing kisses underneath his chin as Jensen tilts his head back. He makes a small whimpering noise and Jared palms his cock through his boxers, feeling it rise to hardness. 

“Not tired anymore,” Jensen whispers, hand coming to land on Jared's bicep as he grips him firmly. 

Jared chuckles, low and husky. “I thought I could wake you up.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen utters, arching up into Jared's touch.

“Baby. Let's get you naked,” Jared says as he tugs at the waist of Jensen's boxers and starts pulling down, Jensen arches up and Jared slips them off with ease, tossing them somewhere in the room. 

Jensen sits up and Jared kisses him with a few smacks, their tongues barely touching as their mouths move. Jensen crosses his arms and reaches down, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it. 

Jared looks him over, it's like seeing him for the first time. He takes a breath and exhales, his body has grown more muscular over the course of his training in the field of hunting. He misses the softer planes of his skin, where he didn't really have much weight on him until he started eating more but Jared is pleased with the sight before him, his hips especially and somewhere in him, he wishes Jensen could bare his children. Somehow, eradicating the curse upon the Padaleckis and leaving him with a child to love and care for, a memory of him. 

Jensen looks up with doe filled eyes. “Where is Elijah?”

“In my brother's bedroom,” Jared whispers, licking his lips as his hands come to rest on Jensen's waist.

“Um... that's not too far,” Jensen says, looking embarrassed.

“We'll have to be quiet but if we get loud? I doubt we'll wake the little tike,” Jared says with a chuckle. 

“I can be quiet,” Jensen says with an eyeroll.

Jared smirks. “You're barely quiet when we're kissing.”

Jensen huffs a breath. “Can we get on with the fucking already? You woke me up for this.” 

“Tsk Tsk. So mouthy for being my blushing bride,” Jared laughs, throatily. 

Jensen grabs him by the sides of his face and smashes their lips together. Effectively shutting him up. Jared is pretty much attacked with kisses until he gets with the program and starts reciprocating. Jensen drags him down on top of him and Jared goes like a flow, bodies washing together in harmony as they slide together in perfection. He can feel Jensen's hard on against his hip and his own is growing against the boy's thigh. Jensen has surprising strength as he rolls them and Jared lands on his back. Jensen's hands in his hair, his hands on Jensen's ass as he cups those perfectly round globes in his hands. 

Jensen moans as Jared spreads his ass cheeks, letting air hit his hole and he dips one finger down to circle around the pucker. They break apart and Jensen licks a trail down Jared's neck, dropping off with a kiss against his Clavicle and Jared just closes his eyes and let's things take their course. Jensen seems to be all about foreplay as he kisses and bites at his chest, completely ignoring his nipples, but Jared doesn't care. He's never been really sensitive in the nipple area.   
“I've been wanting to lick your whole body forever,” Jensen whispers, reverently. “Sometimes, it's all I can think about. You spread out before me, like some temple of worship.” 

Jared blinks. “Did you practice saying that?” 

Jensen looks up, cheeks flushed. “No, but it's true.” Jared doesn't know what to do with his words, they both touch and terrify him. Because... 

Jensen returns to biting and sucking down against his waist, Jared's so hard from having Jensen's tongue and mouth on his body, his dick is beat red and leaking precome like a small fountain. Jensen slides his hand around Jared's dick and strokes like he's conducting a symphony. Jared let's out a moan, and Jensen breathes across his neck, sending goosebumps across Jared's skin. Jensen leans up and starts kissing him again as he pumps him and Jared groans, moans, nearly whimpers at the feel of Jensen's hand on him. 

“Do you want...ah... fuck... top or bottom?,” Jared manages to get out, eyes closed as Jensen kisses his neck. 

Jensen is quiet for a moment, just the sounds of lips against skin. “Bottom. Only way to lose your virginity, right?” 

Jared chuckles breathlessly between a moan and a groan. “Yeah...fuck... whatever. I mean... ah... it'd be the same thing … but I uh won't complain. I've desired you on the bottom for awhile now.” 

Jensen let's go of his dick and slides up, his cock brushing against Jared's. “It takes prep, right? I've watched gay porn... but they tend to just slide right in ninety percent of the time.”

“Yeah, prep,” Jared whispers, kissing him on the forehead. Both excited and anxious to get with the program. He grabs the lube off the dresser and turns to flip Jensen on his back. He grins down at him as Jensen exhales a breath and looks up at him confused. “I want you on your back. Want to see you.” 

Jensen swallows, looking down again. “Would it be bad if I'm nervous?” 

“Not at all,” Jared says with a small smile. “Afraid of the big bad dick?”

Jensen nods, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah, little scary.” 

Jared moves forward as he opens the cap on the lube. Kissing Jensen softly. “Nothing to be afraid of. Promise it'll feel good.” 

“Okay,” Jensen says with a nod, spreading his thighs. 

Jared lubes up his fingers, as he gets on his stomach. He spreads Jensen apart and circles around his hole, then pushes in gently. Jensen makes a weird noise above him and he shushes him gently, quieting him down. He slides in to the first knuckle, wiggles around and then slips the rest of the way in. His finger abnormally long, so it doesn't take him long to find the prostate and massage it with the tip of his finger. Jensen goes rigid and moans, panting a little. Jared grins. “Told ya.” 

Jared adds a second finger and a third, and Jensen is mewling for it. Panting softly and calling Jared's name again and again. “You ready?”

“Yeah, please,” Jensen says pleadingly. 

Jared nods, reaching for a condom, but Jensen's hand shoots out, grabbing him by the wrist and staying his hand. “What?”

“No condom. Want to feel you,” Jensen says, eyes almost glowing with lust in the lamplight.

Jared blinks in surprise. “Are you sure? I haven't been checked in a long time.” 

“I'm sure. You would have realized if you had something by now,” Jensen says, swallowing. 

“Not always true,” Jared says with a head tilt, lowering his hand. 

“Don't care,” Jensen stresses, pouting. “I just want to feel you without it.” 

Jared nods, deciding against the condom. Even though he's a little paranoid about giving Jensen some disease to live with. Jared moves forward, getting between Jensen's legs and the boy's legs come to wrap around his waist, already melting into each other. Jared rests his arm against Jensen's right and then takes his free hand and reaches down between them to center it at Jensen's hole. Jensen closes his eyes as Jared pushes in, the head popping inside. He watches as Jensen winces, and Jared inches in slowly.

Jensen pants, eyes screwed shut and he makes little pained noises. 

Jared feels bad for hurting him, he stops for a second and frowns. “We can stop if you want.”

Jensen opens his eyes, shaking his head. “No. If I can kill a Wendigo, then I can take your long john up my ass.” 

Jared chuckles breathlessly, tight heat all around him, it's hard for him to just sit here and not move. He rests his forehead against Jensen's and smiles as he slides the rest of the way in. Groaning softly at being surrounded by Jensen. He's had plenty of sex before, but it's never felt like this. Never felt like home. Like love. 

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's neck, mouth pressed against his shoulder. “Please, do something.” 

Jared pulls out and slams back inside. Jensen cries out and Jared does it again. Once he finds his prostate, he works out a rhythm, hitting it every single time in a way that Jensen has choked off yells and pants like he's running a marathon. Jared pistons in and out, and Jensen moves with him. 

“I love you,” Jensen whispers as they start to get sweaty.

Jensen keeps whispering I love you with every thrust and it furthers Jared, drives him home because it makes him want so much. Want to stay here, want to spend the rest of his life with Jensen. Spend the remainder of Megan's teenage years raising her, and take over the family business even though he hates it. He wants it all and all his want is driving into Jensen's body, wrecking the small body underneath him with jolts and cries. Jared slides his hands underneath Jensen's arms and slides them to lock with his hands, pressing them down into the bed as their hands meld together like glue. Jared kisses him passionately and Jensen responds, licking into his mouth in a kittenish way. 

Jared is about to reach down and start jacking Jensen off, when Jensen's body goes rigid and he splashes come between them, eyes closed and moaning long and hard. Jared can't believe he managed to get him off without touching his dick and the thought alone drives him further inside him, making him follow a few minutes later as his come paints Jensen's inner walls. He feels like he's brand new, like Heaven is coming down. He kisses Jensen deep and soft, hands still tangled together, squeezing each other. Jared pulls back, says what his heart wants to say. “I love you too.” 

Jensen opens his eyes, looks up at Jared in a daze. “You don't have to say it.” 

“I want you to hear it, Jen. I need you to know,” Jared says, not breaking eye contact.

“I do know,” Jensen whispers, gentle smile on his face as he disentangles their hands and reaches up to let his fingers thread into Jared's hair. 

“Yeah, but I need to say it,” Jared admits, eyes half lidded as tingles run down his spine.

Jensen nods and Jared pulls out as gently as possible. It still makes Jensen wince but he cuddles up to him, their bodies a sheen of sweat and sticky. They drift off into sleep, bodies exhausted and relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two weeks pass by far too quick. Jared feels like the walls are caving in on him, he gets more antsy even though he tells himself it'll be alright. Jensen and him fuck like bunnies, every chance they get, even if they're tired... their hands are all over each other, and they're kissing with reverence and love. Megan and him swim in the pool a lot and paint like they used to do when they were kids. Megan paints glorified heavens and stars, and Jared's pieces are a bit darker. Things he believes he'll encounter in hell, things he believes his love ones will encounter on Earth. But when Megan or Jensen asks what they're about, he just tells them he's being moody and doesn't know what they are. 

He's caught Megan and Jensen huddled together on the back porch, crying and comforting each other. A couple times he's joined in and tried to ease their sadness, tell them they'll be fine without him but they say they're going to miss him so much. That there will be a hole that he's left. He prays, begs and pleads, on his knees, in bed, sometimes with his hands clasped to his forehead, other times on his knees when he can't bare the thought of leaving anymore. Eyes heavenward and knees at an angle he thinks will be pleasing to God. Anything to keep him here but God doesn't answer him. No angel appears and no one comes to the rescue. By the next to last day before he goes, he gives up and gives in. He didn't uphold his end of the bargain and therefore he has to die. He feels resigned, no more sadness on his part. He's going to go and that's that. All he can do is hope everyone he loves will be alright and that they'll be safe until it's their time to go. 

It's his birthday. Jensen cooked a big breakfast, Chad and some hunter buddies came over at ten in the morning to stay a couple hours, along with his Aunt and Uncle. Jensen baked a two layered cake, and Jared blew out thirty candles exactly. It was a nice intimate time with friends and family, he got well wishes and his hunter buddies drank a round of whiskey in his soon to be memory. Jared laughed, (because now he's fine with it. It'll be cool) and he drank two shots for good measure. Everyone left around two, leaving Megan, Jensen and him alone in the house. 

Megan shut herself in her room over two hours ago, usually when she is having a hard time dealing with something. That's what she does. Jared let's her and decided to spend that time with Jensen. They've been having sex as many times as they can get it up in two hours, bodies slicked together in union. Jared lays on his back, Jensen up against his side as he checks his cellphone.4:21 exactly, he has to get up and take a shower. Get presentable for his death. 

“It's after four,” Jared whispers, hand going back to rest against Jensen's.

Jensen sniffs. “It's coming too soon.” 

“It'll be alright,” Jared tells him softly as Jensen squeezes his hand.

Jensen sniffs again and Jared can feel wetness on his naked chest. He closes his eyes and tries not to cry himself, because he's all cried out. No more tears but it doesn't stop him from empathizing with Jensen. If he was in his place, he'd be the same way. Jensen starts sobbing, body trembling against Jared and Jensen clings, holding on tight. “It'll be okay, baby. I promise. You're going to do just fine.” 

“No, I don't want you to go. I'll do anything, anything,” Jensen says through hiccups.   
“But I have to, Jen. It's time. No more waiting,” Jared soothes. “You'll forget about me in six months.”

“No I won't,” Jensen whispers as Jared wipes his eyes. 

“Okay, a year,” Jared says with a soft chuckle.

“Not even then,” Jensen says, kissing his chest as he keeps crying. 

“Really. It'll be fine... I've made arrangements with Sam and Jim. For you to go live with them and then when you're eighteen. I want them to take you to find your mom and get your identity proofs, so you'll inherit my money,” Jared tells him, brushing his fingers lightly through the hairs on Jensen's arm.

“I don't want that. I just want you. I don't care about riches and being taken care of,” Jensen says a bit heatedly. “Long as I can have you, I don't care.” 

“I feel the same way, but it's going to happen,” Jared admits. 

“Besides... I promised Chris I'd stay with him,” Jensen says with a sigh. 

“I know, and I understand that but as my dying wish. Please go stay with Jim and Sam. You'll never have to worry about anything and I know your friends love you but please... for me?,” Jared asks, scooting down to get eye level with him. 

Jensen sniffs. Eyes glued to Jared's. “If it'll make you happy. Then I will.” 

“They'll be here in a few days for the funeral. They'll take you after I'm buried,” Jared tells him, kissing his nose. “And the new will is announced.” 

“Okay,” Jensen says with a nod. 

“Now, let's get up and get dressed. The demon will be here soon and I don't want to go out naked,” Jared says with a silly face.

Jensen laughs, hiccups and then makes a shamed face. “I shouldn't have laughed. It's not funny.”

“Come on. To go out butt ass naked?,” Jared says with a grin. “That's pretty pathetic, and hilarious.”

“Okay, it's a little funny,” Jensen admits, wiping at his nose with a smile. 

They roll out of bed and step into the shower together. Jared fucks Jensen again against the tiles, and Jensen moans through I love yous and Jared says it back everytime.

\---------------------------

They all head into the family room, seated on the lush blue couch their mother got when Megan was still in diapers. The fire place roars with flames despite the summer heat of Texas, more for a memory of sitting here as kids during colder nights and on Christmas. Jensen is on one side of him while Megan is on the other. They're pretty subdued, both morose and sad but all cried out like Jared is. What more can they do but let it happen? There's not much else to this story. Jared is dying. It's the end for him. He won't live to a ripe old age or have grandchildren. It sucks, it really sucks but he can deal.

His eyes sweep to the grandfather clock by the mantle and it reads 5:45 exactly. He heaves a small sigh and leans his head back. “I wish he'd come already.”

“Why? So you can leave us sooner?,” Megan asks, a little anger in her voice.

“No, because I”m tired of waiting,” Jared says with a shrug.

Jensen presses his face against his shoulder and says nothing.

Another minute passes, and Jared feels like his skin is too tight. And then another and he feels like he's shaking. And another and he takes Jensen's hand in his, and Megan's hand in the other. Then finally there's a whipwash of sound and he looks at the clock again. 5:50 exactly. 

Megan tenses beside him, and he turns to look to see the demon standing there with his hellhound, Uriel. He pets his head, murmuring something to the ugly mutt and smiles at Jared. “Are you ready?” 

“You can't take him. I won't let you,” Jensen suddenly says, heat in his voice.

“Jensen, calm down,” Jared says, trying to assure him.

“No. He can take me. I'll go in your place,” Jensen says with a shake of his head. 

The demon laughs, head thrown back. It's cracking, weird, doesn't sound much like a laugh at all. “If you were still pure, I'd bargain with you.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen whispers.

“Jen. I wouldn't let you do it anyway,” Jared says, kissing his temple. 

Megan starts crying and sobbing uncontrollably. 

The demon smirks. “Don't cry, Megan. We'll see each other again in a few years.” 

Megan suddenly stops, glaring at the demon. “Fuck you, you hellish piece of shit.” 

The demon chuckles, shaking his head. “Kids, so rebellious. Talking down to their masters.” 

“You're not her master, even if you can claim her soul,” Jared spits, glaring.

The demon sighs. “Whatever you say.” 

Silence surrounds them suddenly, and it's leaving Jared with a sick feeling. He is scared now, really scared because who wants to die? No one does. He looks at the clock, it's 5:55 and he closes his eyes for a moment as both of his loved ones shake beside him. Then something happens, the room hikes up a degree and a white light materializes into play. All five occupants of the room turn their head toward the bookshelf and there's a flutter of wings that come into sight, white ones with blue tips. The angel, Sachiel, the one he made the deal with is standing there in white robes. Hair long and white. He's glowing.

Jared blinks. “What are you doing here?”

The demon hisses. “Messenger of God. You have no business here. He didn't complete your terms.” 

The Angel smiles. “Quite the contrary. He made a valiant effort. He almost succeeded in sending the five hundred and seventy seven beasts of burden to hell. It was in his contract, if he managed to almost make it in the event that the devil tried to trick him, then Jared and his family would be freed from the curse.”

“God using deception? My my, sounds like him. Lucifer always said he was a heathen,” The devil spits.

“Deception? Hardly. God doesn't use underhanded tricks. Jared didn't read the entire contract. He was anxious, willing to do anything at that point. So he signed without looking. It happens. You just didn't know about it,” the angel says with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, God doesn't let his children suffer, especially when they try to help themselves. Even if he had only managed a hundred, he would have released him from his burden as promised.”

“Bullshit. Bullshit!,” the demon screeches. “He's mine to take. Mine alone. I made sure of it.” 

The angel sighs. “Much as you'd like to believe you do, you don't have power over God.” 

The angel waves his hand, a scroll of light gray appears and it starts to burn up, crumble to ash upon the floor. 

The demon glares at him. “Fucking angels. Fucking God. You may have rescued their souls but you won't get the others. I'll find a way to make sure of it.” 

“I'm sure you'll try,” the angel says with a smile. 

The demon disappears along with his three-headed mutt.

Jared is pretty much stunned by the entire scene. “Did you seriously just... help me even though I didn't finish?” 

He nods, smiling. “Yes. You deserve it. You and your family. Your father didn't even know what he was getting himself into back then. It's quite an unfair trade. Human lives for human riches.” 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Megan says beside him with a relieved sigh. 

“You're very welcome, sweetheart. God sends his regards as well,” Sachiel says. “And you three, remember something. Keep praying. He will answer you always, if you just call upon him and use his much needed strength.”

Jared nods. “I will...I definitely will. Thanks.” 

The angel nods and disappears in a flash of light. 

Jared turns to Megan with a smile on his face. “We did it, little sis.” 

“I know!,” Megan exclaims, throwing her arms around him neck and hugging him. 

Jared turns to Jensen, who has tear tracks running down his face but he's smiling. “You were right.”

Jensen sniffs. “Yeah, but I lost hope and didn't believe anymore.” 

“Doesn't matter now,” Jared whispers, resting his forehead against Jensen's. It feels like a new beginning.

EPILOGUE

Jensen went back to his house in Richardson to get his birth proofs, so he could learn to drive and get a job. When he saw his mother, she cried and begged for forgiveness on how he was treated by the family especially his father and her. Jensen did forgive her but told he didn't want to see her anymore, not for a long time at least. He found out she had been through hell since her husband and daughter died. He understood since he felt like shit after he found out all those years ago. She was even more sad that she didn't see him to grow up, he shot up to six foot one in the two years he was with Jared. They hugged and said goodbye.

Jensen managed to get his highschool work caught up and finished with a 3.8, now he goes to a community college in town to get a degree in graphic design. While he knows he doesn't need to make a living, he wants to be able to do something, anything in order to feel like he's being productive. Jared's oil business went under a month after the deal with the demon evaporated. It didn't touch any of the money they had from their inheritances, so not only are Megan and Jared well off, so is Elijah when he turns eighteen.

Jensen and Jared went on hunts for a year after Megan turned eighteen. They helped stop the apocalypse from happening. It was bloody, it sucked but they made it out alive.

Jensen is twenty three now, and he chases after his four year old daughter, Gwen. A little mixed baby with a cute button nose and big green eyes. When Jared and him laid eyes on her when she was a baby, they practically wet themselves with how adorable she was. They adopted her from a mother who was on drugs really bad and couldn't afford to take care of her, so she handed Gwen over and let them name her. Jared wanted kids so bad, and Jensen felt like he should take the time to raise them with him even though back then, he was selfish enough to say he wasn't ready for kids but once he saw Gwen, everything changed. 

Jensen scoops Gwen up in his arms and spins her around, she squeals and Jensen puts her down as she adorably stumbles around. Little black curls bouncing up and down against her caramel skin. He laughs at her, as she glares up at him in her dizziness. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah, but you spinned me too fast, daddy,” Gwen grumbles trying to stand up straight. 

He chuckles. “Okay, I'll be nicer next time.”

“Good,” she says, putting her hands on her waist in indignation.

He looks toward where Jared is by the grill, talking to Steve as he flips burgers. Jensen makes his way over as Gwen trails behind him. Chris comes out of the back door with Megan, holding hands and Jensen smiles. Jared and him were surprised when the two started dating over two years ago, apparently when they saw each other, they fell in love and then danced around it for awhile. A long time considering that was over seven years ago. Jensen thinks it's sweet, and he's glad Chris is over his skirt chasing days. It'll be good for him to settle down.

Jensen flops down in a lawn chair, and Gwen crawls up onto his lap, resting her head against his chest. “Daddy. Do you think Papa will take me to the ice cream shop?”

“I don't know, Gwennie. Ask him,” Jensen tells her, brushing a hand over her hair. 

“Okay,” she says as she climbs down and goes over, pulling on Jared's shirt sleeve. 

Jared looks down at her with a smile. “What is it, babydoll?” 

“Papa. I want ice cream,” Gwen tells him, and Jensen knows she's staring up with those big doe eyes. 

“We have ice cream in the freezer but you have to eat dinner first,” Jared tells her, spatula in hand as he puts his hands on his waist. 

She puts her hands on her waist too, always with the attitude. “Noooo, from an ice cream shop!”

“Oh, suppose we could do that after dinner,” Jared says with a grin. 

“Okay, papa! Thanks!,” she says as she trouts back over to Jensen and curls back ontop of him. 

Jensen runs his hands over her curls as she drifts off to sleep. Jensen watches as Jared lets Chris take over and Jared comes over, bends down next to him. Kisses him on the mouth. “She really shouldn't sleep before supper.” 

“She can nap a little bit. I can wake her up when it's time,” Jensen murmurs, looking down at his daughter. 

Jared nods. “So, look... I was thinking about something.” 

“Yes, dear?,” Jensen half mocks.

“I was thinking we could adopt another one,” Jared tells him chewing at his bottom lip nervously. 

Jensen purses his lips. “I hate changing diapers.” 

“No, I was thinking an older kid that might need us,” Jared says with a lopsided smile, probably knowing how much Jensen hated changing Gwen's diapers. 

“Boy or girl?,” Jensen asks, feeling sleepy himself. 

“Definitely boy, maybe an Asian kid to go with our diverse family,” Jared says thoughtfully.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Kids aren't ice cream flavors, Jared.” 

“Okay, fine. Any kid,” Jared grumbles. 

“One is enough though,” Jensen says.

“I want more,” Jared says with a pout. 

Jensen sighs. “Okay, let's do it then. Have a house full.” 

“It'll be worth it,” Jared says with a grin as he leans forward to kiss Jensen again. 

“The burgers are burning!,” Chris yells.

Jared turns around. “Shit. Gotta go. Kiss you later.”

Jensen laughs. “Go flip your burgers.” 

Jared runs back to the grill and Jensen smiles. He's glad he made the decision to leave his parents, because he would have never met Jared and he would have never been happy. Because that's what he is, utterly filled with happiness and it's pouring over the brims. A family that loves him, a husband who adores him and his dad can suck that from beyond the grave. He can suck it hard. “I love you, Jay!,” Jensen calls out. 

Jared looks over with a grin. “I love you too, Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it ends. I had a lot of fun writing this, but I didn't care for chapter nine too much. Didn't sit right with me really. Overall, I'm happy with it and I'm so glad so many of you read. It means a lot to me. All the commentators are so sweet and the kudos are wonderful. So, thanks. Thanks a lot. You're all awesome.


End file.
